Boys, Boys, Boys!
by Light'by'day
Summary: Does love or family prevail when Serena is reunited with an ex-lover who just happens to be the best friend of her estranged brother? Or will she find a balance between the two?  Hilarity and possible heartbreak occurs during her scheme to find out. A/U
1. Girls Like Boys

*clears throat* Ahem..presenting Light'by'day 's first fanfic and first attempt at humor/ romance.

I hope you all enjoy it! (**3/23/10**- I combined the first two chapters so all you fantastic readers out there will get a better grasp on the characters. It's much more fun this way. ^_^ )

**Standard disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever said or claimed to have said in any way, shape or form- but only in dreams- have any rights to Sailor Moon or it characters. I have an abstract **

**imagination and any confusion may be blamed on that. Get the point?**

*****AU and maybe some OOC****** If this isn't your cup of tea..sorry, I only drink Earl Grey.

Also rated M for 'tool' humor, language, under-aged partying (later chaps), and some *ahem*

situations.

" talking"

_' thoughts'_

'sarcasm' usually or a word that is in italics- make sure you read it that way!

AGES: Lita- 18, Mina- 18, Ami- 18, Raye-17, Serena-17

Setting: Takes place Senior year...don't have a name for the school yet ...any suggestions just 'IM' me.

On with the story! Don't forget the three r's! Read, review (happily), and r-enjoy! Okay..two r's and one e. Anywhoooooooo.....

* * *

"We have been at this for 10 minutes now...I really don't know how much more I can take, guys." A bluenette by the name of Ami stated as she tucked a piece of her angular bob behind one ear.

"I know, but she's stronger than you think...it must be all those milkshakes" blonde haired, blue eyed model like Mina added thoughtfully. She tapped her chin with a lone finger as she spaced out, thinking about why that girl never gained any weight anywhere else -except her chest area- when she ate like a hog all of the time. She made a note to drink an extra shake a day to see if would boost her up a cup size. Mina's thought process was shattered by a shrill banshee like wail coming from the back seat of a Jeep they had parked nearly 15 minutes ago.

"BUT_ I DON'T WANNA GO!" _a blond with odangoed hair wailed, gripping the front head rest like her life depended on it while being yanked forcefully from her friend's car. _'I knew I should've driven myself! and ran while I had the chance._' she thought with disdain.

"Jeez, Meatball! Quit your whining! You shouldn't have signed up for it if you didn't want to join. I bet you'll read the fine print from now on!"

"Raye shut it! I already told you I thought it was mandatory. It's the _only _reason I would ever be caught dead taking college classes in high school!" Serena spat the word 'college' like it left a vile taste in her mouth. Raye sniffed and tossed her head in the air at Serena's response. Although she didn't always show her intellect, she was quite smart...but only at the things that truly interested her, like the arts, music, and dance.

"Sere come on! You'll see it's gonna be great! Just think you have so many options here!" her only blond friend she now deemed 'traitorous' chirped.

Four heads turned so fast at that statement you could've sworn they would have whiplash.

"Did Mina just say something about education….that was positive?" a tall brunette with long wavy hair named Lita asked.

"Uh…I, uh, think so…." The usually eloquent Ami stammered.

Mina just flipped her hair and waved off their surprised comments with one hand " As if …I mean yeah, this University has awesome fashion programs, but that's not what I was talking about."

All of the girls just stared at her with blank looks.

An exasperated Mina huffed and stamped her stiletto clad foot "Look around chicks, and tell me what do you see?"

As they all looked around, Ami shook her head knowing what Mina was getting at. _'After all this time,_ _should I even be surprised?_' she thought.

Emerald ,violet, and Caribbean blue eyes turned bright at the sight of hot college guys all over the campus. _Very _hot college guys at that…and since it was such an accredited and rich university…_very hot, intelligent_, mature and quite possibly _loaded_ guys roamed this campus.

Sure there were just as many attractive females on this campus as well, some not so much, but still that did not thwart them in the least. All five girls had the physique of models and could easily be mistaken as being older than what they were. With curves like that, kick ass charisma, intelligence, and smiles that put celebrities to shame- they'd have no _real _competition. They considered themselves as the 'crème de la crème'- except for these damned high school uniforms. Oh well, they'd make do. (A/N –egocentric, much?)

At first the girls signed up for the college bound program because they would get the chance to be ahead when they actually enrolled into college, and also to make some serious connections to help them get into selective schools. But, as soon as they saw the campus from Mina's point of view…all of that changed. Come on, two hormonal seventeen and three eighteen year old girls here!

The wailer also known as Serena, stopped whining long enough to look around. Though she was slightly in awe, she didn't let the sight of too many hot guys stop her from her main objective. Which was to stay her butt rooted to the seat of Lita's green Jeep Cherokee and haul ass as soon as she could.

"If you all are done ogling the male species, can we please get going? I want to get my schedule as soon as possible before this place becomes a zoo." Said Ami

Raye snapped out of her 'hot man candy daze' and turned her attention to un- gluing her stubborn friend out of her 'fort'. "We're coming just as soon as we pry Miss Piggy here out of the backseat, Ami." After a few useless tugs she gave up and switched to bitch mode. Okay, even _bitchier _mode.

"Serena! If you insist on acting like a two year old, then you will be treated as one!" she yelled as she snatched Serena's bag and began rifling through it until she found her ammo.

" I am **not **fat! Ahh no! Raye you're so mean! Not my chocolate! That's my last bag of Bliss and they don't even sell those anymore … Raye! Give 'em back right now!"

Raye stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry as she put the bag of Bliss in Serena's range and snatched them back when she reached for them.

Lita having had enough of their bickering snatched the bag out of Raye's grasp and threw Serena a menacing look. She spoke in a low tone with a sweet smile saying "Get your ass out of my car this instant, and straighten yourself _now_." She then tossed the chocolates in the front seat, and told her "It's only going to take all of 15 minutes at the most, then you can get those back."

Serena cowered at that look and tone and gave up on being stubborn and proceeded to step out of the vehicle. When she was out of the Jeep, she straightened her school blazer and tugged on her short pleated uniform skirt. _'Damn Mina...Shoulda never let her pick out my uniform'_ she thought.

"Where is Mina anyway? And Amy too?" she asked the aloud as she bent down to tie her white chucks.

"Amy must've left us a minute ago. Look, Mina's flirting with that guy by the tree" Lita explained and pointed to an area in the quad by a towering oak tree.

As Raye grumbled under her breath something about' flirty blonds always getting dibs before her', Lita pulled both of the girls to her side. "Alright people let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

***Intermission***

Guys ages: Jay 21, Darien 21, Zach 22, Kevin 22, and Nate 21

(Still AU and a dash of OOC- ness)

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" a blonde upper classmen asked his raven haired friend as he looked around the college courtyard that was flanked by high school seniors.

"I don't know why you're here, but _I'm_ here because I want the extra credit Professor Aiken promised for helping out with the dual enrollment for college bound seniors"the raven haired guy replied.

"UGH…Darien you are such a _nerd_ sometimes. You don't need extra credit; you want it just for the hell of it"

With a playful punch to the blonde's arm, he replied "And Jay you are such a _douche _all of the time."

Jay wagged his finger at Darien saying "I am not a douche all of the time- just sometimes…and nerds shouldn't use such language. Anyway, how much longer will we be roasting under this hot ass sun?"

Before Darien could reply, an annoyingly shrill voice interrupted him. He groaned and rolled his eyes because he knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Anna ' the crazy'.

"Yoo-hoo! Oh Darien!" a leggy red head waved frantically trying to get his attention while pushing through the thick courtyard.

Jay had a smug look on his handsome face, wanting to see how Darien was going to get out of this one. This crazy heifer just couldn't take a hint. Darien told him that he hooked up with her once at a party. He had been dropping Jager bombs all night, and thus it led to a drunken hook up session he vaguely remembered. But _she _did. Anna never let him forget it either; it had been over four months ago! Jay let out a chuckle thinking of how Darien was always lecturing him about his "activities", but at least he wasn't an ass about letting the girls know they were just a piece for a night.

At the sound of Jay's chuckle, Darien shot him a glare that clearly stated – if you even think about leaving me alone with her, you are DEAD!

Unfazed by the glare, Jay began to get up from his seat with a smirk plastered on his grill. "Dare, I wouldn't dream of throwing you to that psycho wolf bitch…I'm just sittin' back ready to watch the fireworks again." He sat down again and rocked back on his folding chair so only two prongs were touching the ground.

"Brace yourself, Dare."

After Anna made her way through the crowd, she stopped to fix her hair and clothes. She then took a deep breath to compose herself and sauntered up to Darien's side of the table with a walk she thought was seductive. Darien couldn't help but compare her to a slithering snake. He shuddered at the thought.

"Hey honey, I didn't know you'd be here." She purred as she slinked her arms over his shoulder, purposely pressing her silicone attributes into his side.

"Who are you kidding? You knew I'd be here. It's posted on the list in the student lounge. Please get off of me, your rancid perfume is making me nauseous." Being cold to her was not a problem for him. She just didn't believe he wasn't interested in her! He couldn't let her off gently- oh no. He had tried to be nice but her clinginess got worse. When he was blunt, she got pissed. Really pissed; so much that she had caused more than a few scenes. That was another thing he hated about her. She was too dramatic. Why couldn't she accept that her nookie just wasn't that good? He surely wasn't going to make her his girlfriend if that's what she wanted. Anna had been around the block a few times and she wasn't his type; if he ever decided he wanted a girlfriend. He was having too much fun playing the field. Besides he couldn't give her what she wanted anyway or any girl for that matter. Commitment just wasn't in his vocabulary unless it had to do with school. He could understand why she was so persistent, who wouldn't be? He was quite the catch. At 6'3, a body of a Greek God, flawless tan skin, and stormy blue eyes, he was the absolute definition of tall, dark, and handsome. The fact that he was totally loaded was just the icing on the irresistible cake. Darien had more than his share of admirers, young and old. A charmer through and through, he knew why Anna became his newest stalker. She started following him everywhere he went and even dropped her classes to enroll in his. He was seriously considering getting a restraining order against her, but he didn't want any extra attention coming his way. It's not like she's dangerous, right?

Anna bristled at Darien's cold demeanor toward her for a moment before she shook it off and tried yet again to gain his attention. "How about you meet me later for a little _fun_ …I'll make it worth your while…"

Jay, having been silent during this whole exchange, guffawed loudly. "Yeah Darien, _loads_ of fun. Why don't you go on now? I'll man the table."

Darien snapped his head to look at Jay. "Nonsense. I'd bet she'd have more fun with you. You're a fan of inflatables aren't you? "

"No way man, if I'm ever interested in floatation devices, I'll just go buy a blow up doll."

Anna screeched in annoyance and stamped her feet. How dare they insult her breast?! She paid A LOT of daddy's money to get these done! She never had any complaints before! And in her face?! Just as she was REALLY about to let him have it, a petite, almost Goth looking girl interrupted. Anna gave the girl a disapproving gaze, pissed that she interrupted her tirade, and stomped off huffing.

"Um, excuse me, but is this where we get our class schedules?"

Darien sighed in relief and Jay had a disappointed look on his face. He was looking forward to seeing Anna blow up. It was quite comical, the way her overly made up face seemed to melt from the heat of her temper when she fumed.

"Yeah, uh what's your name?" Darien asked the seemingly shy girl.

"Ami. Ami Mizuno." She stated

"Okay. What school are you from? Jay could you pass me those?" Darien asked as he pointed to the box of schedule files.

"Sure, man." Jay grabbed one of the boxes as he gave Ami an appreciative once over. _'Damn, some of these high school chicks are hotter than I anticipated.'_ He thought with glee

Ami shrank back a bit from the Paul Walker look-a- like's scrutiny "I'm from Madison Heights Academy."

"Madison Heights. Good school; my alma mater. Okay. Here it is. Ami Mizuno, grade 12. Interested in biochemistry, medicine, and computer programing. Wow, lots of interests."

She offered a timid smile as she explained" Well, I'm not quite sure what I want to major in yet. I was hoping this program would help to narrow down my choices."

Jay piped in "I'm sure it will. It's great that you're trying to figure these things out now. If only there was a program like this when I was in high school, I probably wouldn't have switched my major so many times. You know, we have a friend that's majoring in biochem. He's one of the mentors in this program, and I'm sure he could give you more information on it, if you would like?"

Darien nodded, "Yeah, I think he's around here somewhere. There he is." He pointed across the quad where his friend was conversing with a hot blonde.

The ever infamous cock blocker a.k.a. Jay- where he wasn't concerned- yelled out "YO! Zach! Get your lanky ass over here! A student needs your help!

Ami's face turned red at all of the looks that shot their way to see who was yelling.

Zach made his way across to the quad where his cock blocking friend was yelling like a lunatic. The hot blonde he was with followed him over.

"Oh, hey Ames. I was just talking to Zach here about the film course they offer."

Ami gave Mina a skeptical look, knowing that she didn't really want to know what sort of innuendo that implied. Zach was pretty handsome, she'd give her that. With his long blonde locks, slim build, and piercing sea green eyes…hell, even she'd give a course in _'film'_…

Ami's perverted thoughts were interrupted by -

_*It's Brittany bitch...Give me, give me more, give me more, give me, give me more… *_

Mina's ringtone. Mina flipped out her IPhone and slid the answer key to the right. _"Oh yeah I got distracted hehehe…yeah Ami's here too. Over by the enrollment table to the left of you. Yeah I see you_ _guys...Mkay…"_ she finished her conversation and hung up. Mina waved her hand at a group of three girls that were walking their way.

She then turned around to introduce herself to the two extremely attractive guys by the table.

"Hi. I'm Mina." She stuck out a slender hand for them to shake. The guys each shook her hand and told her their names as they took in this beauty with the light blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison.

Raye, Lita, and Serena made it to the scene to see the exchange.

"Damn Mina, you work fast" Lita commended her flirty friend as she glanced at the guys.

Mina just smirked at her friends' reaction to the cute college men. Even Raye was gaping. She was about to introduce them when she heard Serena growl.

At this feral sound, the attention turned to her. Jay whistled under his breath at this one. He had to appreciate all of the hot seniors Madison Heights Academy was offering. Standing at 5'6, a gorgeous leggy blonde with Caribbean blue eyes and a bangin' body stood looking borderline pissed- right at his friend_. ' Well, well another one. I didn't think he went all high school on me though… but I'd do her in a heartbeat…'_ he thought smirking.

Darien grinned like the cat that got the cream and said "Meatball. Fancy seeing you here…."

* * *

_How was that for a cliffy? :D Let me know what's up ! Ja! _

_~*~*~L.b.D~*~*~_


	2. Mentor her !

HI again! I worked hard on this chapter until almost 3 a.m.! I do hope you all enjoy it! If you did enjoy it , please *shakes hands begging* for the love of all things chocolate and left unsold from the 14th- that are marked half off today- **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **(whew!)

**Standard disclaimer**(----I just realized that I had spelled that word wrong on the first 2 chaps! I lol'd cuz that's what I get for being lazy by copying and pasting!): **I do not, nor have I ever said or **

**claimed to have said in any way, shape or form-(but only in dreams)-have any rights to Sailor Moon or it characters. I have an abstract**

**imagination and any confusion may be blamed on that. Always is. *o_O***

Thanks to : Pam, JB --(that's my son's nickname!), mangamania, deva fiend, LunaCrusader,sookiesook , m1ssp1ggy for reviewing chapter 2! I would love to add more readers to the

' elite thanks list of reviewers!' hint, hint _ Oh yeah and remember as you are reading this that this IS a S/D story along with Senshi/Shitennou pairings! (I just had to write it like this though! Will be explained in further chapters!)

Still AU..pinch of OOC...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Serena should have known that something else was going to be thrown into 'the college situation of doom'. She didn't want to have anything to do with it in the first place! Sure it was her fault for not reading the _entire_ sign-up sheet, but that wasn't the point. If they wanted her to, they shouldn't have printed in _bold_ letters _AT THE TOP OF THE PAGE_**- SENIORS! HALF A DAY OF SCHOOL FOR TWELVE WEEKS**!! That's all it took for her to sign in big girlie letters-~* Serena Tsukino*~. NO ONE ever reads the fine (or smaller than bold ^^") print anyway! Back to the situation at hand…

Blue eyes blazing, tiny hands clenched, red temperament blushing her delicate features she took a deep breath and... let it go… '_Don't do it Serena, this is exactly the type of reaction he wants…'_

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked nonchalantly, while flipping off the dick with the black hair and turned to smile sweetly at Jay.

Darien had a look of shock for a split second before replying "Oh I'm sorry.I must be mistaken. I _don't_ know you and you don't know _me_." The girls shared a look of surprise, but didn't say anything. This was intense! Serena has never treated anyone that way! She was the sweetest person they knew. The only times she was ever fiesty, was at the people who got on her nerves-so who was this guy that seemed to rub her the wrong way? Mina suddenly wished for a bag of popcorn...

Serena ignored him and asked Jay for her schedule.

Jay choked on a snicker for a moment and coughed at the look Darien had before he asked "Name?"

" Serena Tsukino."

"Tsukino?" Jay looked at her, surprised that he was going to mentor this girl. He seriously hoped that he was going to be able to keep his hands to himself. He wondered briefly if there was some sort of hot girl society he knew nothing about.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She was beginning to get uncomfortable with his tone. She hadn't even been on campus long enough to cause any type of trouble- unless it was about the middle finger waveshe just gave Darien. _'So worth it.'_ she decided with a smug look on her pretty face.

"No, no problem at all. Madison Heights Academy grade 12, right? Interests include marketing, graphic design, and performing arts – mainly dance."

She nodded in understanding while she took her schedule. "Wow. Three days a week from 12-4. I can do that. I hope I'll be able to make a decision when all of this is said and done"

"No problems with that! I'm your mentor. Jayden Ares at your service." He then took Serena's dainty hand and kissed the back of it gentlemanly.

Darien clenched his teeth at Jayden's blatant attempt at flirting with the girl he _didn't_ know, but no one seemed to notice because now the other girls were dying to see who their mentors would be.

"What about us?" they asked, clearly desperate to see if they would get anyone as hot as Sere's mentor.

"Here, I'll help." Zach stated, eager to see if he would be as lucky as his comrade to mentor one of these girls.

Darien offered him a nod in thanks and proceeded to ask the girls names.

"Lita Kingston."

"Raye Hiatal."

"You already have my name."

"I've got Miss Kingston's and Miss Aino's, but I don't have a 'Raye' Hiatal. Perhaps you signed up with a different name?" Zach asked glancing at Raye.

"I'm sorry, Raye is short for Raiylen. Raiylen Hiatal. It's just quicker to write out 'Raye'. She offered sheepishly as he looked through the files again.

"Ah, got it. So Raye, interests include psychology, politics, and marketing."

"Oh the politics thing is just a formality. I actually want to major in psychology and minor in marketing. Who's my mentor? Do you know?" she asked without a hitch.

'_Girl gets straight to the point then, huh?_' Zach thought. He shook his head no and asked Darien if he knew who it would be.

Darien pulled out a list and skimmed down to the H's, "Well Miss Hiatal, it looks like that would be me. Darien Shields, pleased to make your acquaintance." He recited politely with that crooked smile of his that could make any girl do naughty things.

Raye blushed at his heart stopping smile and heard Serena snort. Raye shot a look her way but Serena appeared to not pay attention and seemed a little_ too_ wrapped up in her conversation with Jay.

"Miss Kingston it looks like you will have Kevin Milton to help with your interests- culinary arts, business, and graphic design." Zach informed her.

Lita looked around hoping to meet Kevin and asked "Is my mentor not here today?"

"He's working on a school project, but you should be able to meet him at the orientation tomorrow at noon."

"What about me?" The ever impatient Mina asked wanting to know who she got.

Again Darien skimmed the list, and when he looked up, he couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Looks like you have Nathan Flynn…this is sure to be interesting"

Mina looked a little panicked at his response and questioned "Why? Is he crazy or something? Dear Lord, why must I **always** get stuck with the crazies?!"

"No, he's not one of the crazies; it's just that we're all friends. And the last time I checked these guys hadn't even signed up for this. I just find it funny what his reaction will be once he finds out someone 'volunteered' him without knowing anything about it. That's all." Darien's assurance seemed to calm Mina down…for the moment.

Ami checked her watch and told the girls "We should really get back now guys, I have swim practice and Serena has a dance class. I don't want to be late."

Zach's interest was piqued "You're on the swim team, Ami?"

"Yes, actually I'm the captain. So I definitely can't afford to be late…so….I'll see you around?"

"Count on it." Ami turned to leave when he caught her wrist gently. "I forgot to ask who your mentor was..."

"I didn't ask. Darien, who's my mentor?"

"Looks like a 'Greg Peterson'."

Zach frowned at this, but let her go. "No worries, I'm sure I'll still see you anyway."

Ami gave a small wave and a timid smile before she told them 'bye'.

The girls said their goodbyes to the guys- except Serena- who only made a point to speak to Jay and Zach. Zach and Jay shared amused looks as they looked between Darien and Serena who was _obviously _avoiding him.

Darien's ego took a beating at the amusement this was giving his friends. And therefore being the wet blanket he was- they were not going to get any entertainment from this girl ignoring him. He ALWAYS gets the last word! So when she began to walk away, he stopped her dead in her tracks with a smart ass comment or what could possibly be considered an insult. (What he deemed fair warning.)

"Make sure you don't wear those uniforms tomorrow… after all, who knows what goes on in the minds of college men. You'd do best to come in something not so….what's the word… _'revealing'…" _he let his sentence run off to sink in her mind. He knew she wasn't purposely trying to look so damn hot and forbidden, or was she? She had always been oblivious, even now, to the lustful male stares that had been directed at her. Damn pink pouty lips, stupid beautiful legs, and absurdly perky breasts!That alone would make a gay man think twice about his sexuality! He cursed her very existence- though not directly because of her- but because every guy in this damn University (including the staff ) would be lusting after the one that got away. From him. _Him_. Darien. Darien Shields. That had never happened. Girls don't get away from him- he gets away from_ them_. But it happened with her, and when it did, he could have kicked himself for being so foolish.

Three years ago…but she was still on his mind…part of the reason he couldn't be satisfied with anyone- because they weren't her. Damn witchery she cast upon him!! Granted, since then she had grown up a lot since she had been a freshman, and even seemed less naïve. Was it because of him that she had lost some of her innocence? He felt like a total tool. She had given him everything…and he meant _everything!_ And what did he do? He threw it all away because he was a stupid little boy then, a senior in high school, but stupid in the ways of the heart nonetheless. _'If_ _there is just some way I_ _could get her to listen to me, I could probably fix this…_' he thought as he watched her stiffen up. _'Even if getting her riled up is the only way she'll speak to me, then so be it._'

* * *

'_Still the same. Always has to get the last word. Hmp! Last word my ass! As a matter of fact…'_ Serena knew exactly how to shut him up. She knew what he was insinuating. If the bastard wanted to speculate then let him! So she did what made sense at the time- which was to flip up the back of her uniform skirt so he could read (**clearly**) the back of her dance shorts. Which stated what she had oh so badly wanted to tell him ever since that incident three years ago when he broke her fragile heart. In bold, hot pink print, the phrase- _**'KISS THIS!!'- **_and a pair of pink glitter lips adorned her shapely backside. Not one to be outdone, she looked over her shoulder at him, smirked at his reaction, and said "Who's got the last word now, _prick?"_

Oh now Darien's friends were CLEARLY amused! The bastards didn't even bother to hide their laughter! They laughed out hard and loud- they had never seen a girl get under Darien's skin the way she did and only after barely speaking one sentence to him?! Darien was always the cool, calm, and collected one. Though after that display he looked as if he could break that table in half with his bare hands-not because of what she said- but because of what she did!

Those dance shorts didn't cover everything and even if for only a split second- he was sure Jay and Zach saw the underside of her cheeks AND the tiny beauty mark that was on the bottom left side! How dare she?! He felt the stinging rage of possessiveness and jealousy that hadn't surfaced since he had been with her three years ago! She was only here for twenty minutes and the damn girl was already stirring up emotions in him that had been long forgotten! Then a sobering thought broke through his haze- Jay was going to be her mentor??!!

He made sure that Jay was going to know his boundaries with her or friendship be damned!

Jay and Zach stood there shock still. This _had _to be their lucky day…first, all of the hot girls they met, then seeing the' KING' of aloofness get knocked off his high horse by one of those girls, and finally a nice view of an ass that would make a grown man cry. They stood there, eyes planted on the spot Serena had last been with dreamy smiles on their faces.

They were quickly thrown out of their reverie by a gruff voice they only heard a few times in their life-that also happened to scare the living shit out of them- saying" I will make sure to snap your fucking neck if you even think about laying one finger near her!"

With that said, Darien shot up abruptly his eyes stormy and brooding, and stalked off infuriated.

Jay and Zach should have been very, very afraid. Zach was hoping he wasn't showing as he felt, but somehow he had the feeling that it was not an idle threat.

Jay meanwhile was thoroughly intrigued by what just occurred. He'd ask Darien what that was all about later. They had always been 'bro's before ho's', so what made that one girl any different …had he been in love with her before and she was an ex? Impossible! Darien didn't date- did he? Jay gave this theory a little more thought before deciding he would corner Darien about it. He knew that Darien would rather go down in the flames of hell than talk about something like 'love'- he was tight lipped whenever they asked him about it before. Knowing Darien was going to be a dick about not 'sharing' his feelings with his besties-he decided to do what he does best- stir up shit…and _make_ him tell them everything. He didn't know if it was gonna work but he did know that he couldn't wait for tomorrow at noon !

* * *

Okay peeps! Word count approximately 2,111- maybe more! How's that? I hope this chapter answered some questions you may have had- if not then just pm me and I'll get back to you^^

You know what to do- click on that review button and make mama happy! Also, feel free to suggest what you would like to see happen in this story-I'm all ears! I'll try my very best to include your

ideas. *****Virtual hugs and kisses all around***** Thanks for reading! ( Meet Kevin and Nate and see their reaction at orientation, next chapter !)

_~*~*~L.b.D~*~*~_


	3. Ex'planations

**WARNING!!!!!!!----**In this chapter, Serena explains her past with Darien to the girls. It goes into muy mucho details....I guess this is my first 'lemon'...fictional virginity..no more! LOL. I tried to make it more passionate than smutty, but I hope you enjoy the cool drink of lemonade.

Also- I know I said in the last chap that this is where we meet Kevin and Nate (also the orientation) but I didn't want to hold out you guys too much! ^^ So, I'm thinking that maybe next chapter you guys will see them in the story. I wanted the girls to know what was going on so they could come up with a plan for revenge. Also, I will write about exactly what Darien did to piss her off. It gives a little hint in this chap..see if you can spot it..

Thanks to all of the reviewers for making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**OuterNeptune****, deva fiend, ****mojacko1984****, ****lovelyl****, ****mangamania****, ****Fidotoffee****, ****m1ssp1ggy****  
, ****SerentiyMoonGodness****, ****loveinthebattlefield****, ****LunaCrusader****, ****ISana55****, JazzyJass,** and last but not least **madorno81**. You all have no IDEA how much your reviews inspire me. ^_^ Thank you to all who put me on alerts as well! Luv u too!

**Still AU and a smidge of OOC...**Also..language and inuendo, and downright pleasurable situations!

* * *

**Standard disclaimer**: **I do not, nor have I ever said or **

**claimed to have said in any way, shape or form-(but only in dreams)-have any rights to Sailor Moon or it characters. I have an abstract**

**imagination and any confusion may be blamed on that. Always is. *o_O* ( also any shows that may appear- I have no ownership of that either and any type of other name brand product.)**

**On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

As soon as Serena walked away from obliterating Darien's ego, the girls bombarded her with questions.

"Did you just show those guys your panties?!"

"You must know that Darien guy! How did you meet?"

"WTF?"

"Serena, you do know that they most likely saw your goodies, right"

"Whoa! First of all, NO! I have on my dance shorts! Secondly, I don't know him...anymore. Don't really want to get into that right now. Thirdly, Mina how many times do I have to tell you that 'textinese' isn't a language, and lastly Ami; they could not see my goodies. Well not all of it anyway. I don't k now what came over me! Let's forget that ever happened!"

"There is no way I'm letting you live that down, Meatball! What the hell happened? First you flick him off and then you're flashing him? I have a feeling that you go way back with this guy." Raye explained quite accurately (and annoyingly).

They all piled in Lita's jeep and drove off back to Madison Heights Academy while Serena attempted to stray the conversation topic.

"Thanks Dr. Raye." She droned sarcastically. "Now who's going to be your psychiatrist? " Serena joked in the backseat. Raye did not find that funny in any way, so her response was to throw the forgotten bag of chocolate from the front seat in her face.

"What? So touchy! I'm just saying…..gosh..." she feigned innocence while tearing open the bag of chocolates. _'Mmmm…Bliss…'_ she thought with a little drool coming from her mouth. She wiped her mouth as she heard Lita's voice.

"Serena, you would talk to us if anything was bothering you right? If that jerk hurt you, you'd tell me right?" Lita asked her almost begging for Serena to tell her what the deal was. Lita had no qualms about fighting a guy, especially one who was asking for it by hurting one of her best friends. She had her fair share of heartache and to her, the best way of getting over it was to beat the living snot out of the scum she dared to call 'boyfriend'. She wasn't an ace at kickboxing for nothing!

She looked as though she was about to speak, but hesitated. Serena knew that look in Lita's eyes could mean nothing but a harsh, unmerciful, agonizingly slow death for Darien if she had anything to do with it. Even though the thought of him being in physical pain put a small smile on her lips, he could never truly know the pain of rejection and heartache he had brought upon her.

Ami looked on empathetically and touched Serena lightly on the shoulder, urging her to go on.

Mina looked as if she was going to topple over poor Ami, desperate to suck in this moment like it was air and she was suffocating. She thought that she knew everything about Serena, but she also knew that a girl must have some secrets to hold. Hell, she had a couple herself. None of them knew that she had a bong in her Louis Vuitton luggage at home. But that was for another time….

"Guys, I'm fine now. It did happen over three years ago…but I have never spoken about it to anyone. I wanted to but I was afraid of being judged…" Serena said with a sad voice.

The girls all cooed around her, "Awwww! Sweetie we would never judge you!" Ami soothed.

Lita parked the jeep at the school to drop Ami and Serena off for their respective practices. Before Serena exited the jeep, she smiled and said "Sleepover at my place tonight? We'll have the house to ourselves and we will definitely need privacy."

They all nodded enthusiastically as Serena exited the vehicle and ran off to her dance class. Ami stuck around for a few moments waiting for Serena to disappear from her line of sight.

"Guys, whatever this is, I have a feeling that this is big. I wonder what it could be."

"Well, whatever it may be, I know that this won't change anything. We will always be her sisters and will support her through the thick and thin." Raye stated with certainty.

They all nodded in response and said their goodbyes.

Later that night…..

"Serena!" she heard three voices call.

"Up stairs!"

The girls ran up the stairs of Serena's stately manor to find her in her room sprawled out across the bed, while Ami painted her finger nails an odd off white color.

"Jeez! What took you guys so long?" she asked

It took them a moment to respond because they were all out of breath.

"Shit, Serena! I forgot how many stairs you guys have! Get a damn elevator why don't ya?!" came Mina's frustrated reply.

"Well, Mina, everyone can't have an elevator in their homes like _some_ people. "She indicated, tilting her head towards Raye.

"Your family has more money than you guys know what to do with, I don't know why your dad is so cheap!"

"Probably either spending it on his mistresses or preparing for an upcoming divorce. Do you know that if he and my mom divorced this year she would stand to get over half of his net worth and she would still own 25% of his company's stock? Not to mention the child support he would have to pay for me and Sam until we finished college."

They all shook their heads in contempt at hearing Serena's parent's marital problems. They all thought that Kennedy and Ilana had a picture perfect marriage. But they soon found out that even pictures carried flaws. Her parents were barely home nowadays because they were always trying to avoid one another. Serena's brother Sammy was in Europe away at boarding school because he didn't want to be in the vicinity of a broken home. It truly devastated the both of them when they found out their dad cheated on their mom and possibly had an illegitimate lovechild out there. Serena could still remember the day she had come home from school to find her mother crying brokenly and openly on the floor in the foyer. Her mother was holding a crumpled envelope in her hands that said 'Petition for D.N.A Desiree Rhodes vs. Kennedy Tsukino'. Serena had been very confused. Why was her father's name on a D.N.A. petition that had another woman's name on it? "Because he is a two-timing whore!" her mother screamed when she saw the confused look on her daughters face. Never in her life did she think her loving and devoted daddy dearest would do something like that to her mother! Not to mention their entire family! To think, that had been three years ago….Serena's eyes glazed over just thinking of all of the pain that she bore that year.

"Earth to Serena!" Mina waved her bright orange nails in her face.

"Sorry, I spaced out…just thinking about the past..."

At the mention of the 'past' all of the girls turned their full attention to her.

"Sere…speaking of the past…what happened between you and Darien?" Ami spoke up bravely.

"Yeah! I can't believe you have been hiding this from us! I mean what could have possibly happened with you. Darien is too old for you anyway!" came Raye's biting tongue.

"Actually he's not. If I remember correctly, he said that our school was his alma mater. He couldn't be any more than 21. So he would have probably been a senior at the time Serena was a freshman. Is that right, Sere?" Amy asked, correct as usual.

"Will you guys quit babbling so she can tell us?! I'm dying over here!" Lita yelled motioning for Serena to begin talking.

Serena took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was sure to shock her best friends. Here goes..." I'm not a virgin." She stated meekly. She had her eyes shut tight, preparing for the onslaught of verbal lashings for not telling them sooner.

A moment passed.

Then another.

And another before she decided to open her eyes. She was not expecting to see what she saw. And what she saw was four girls grinning cheekily at her.

"That's all?" Raye asked in disbelief.

"' Yeah, I mean I could have told you that Sere." The self-proclaimed 'Love Goddess' stated

"So he's the guy you gave it up to?" Lita asked bluntly

Even Ami couldn't resist "How was it?" she asked truly interested

"WHHAAA? What do you mean 'that's all'??!! Here I am thinking that I'm hiding some big dark secret from you guys and that's all you say?? That's ALL? Wait- you knew I wasn't a carrying my v-card anymore?"

"Well, I am the 'Love Goddess', Sere-"

Raye sniffed "Yeah right. 'Lust Goddess' is more like it.

Mina waved off her comment "Love, lust same difference. Anyway SE-RE-NA, I can see the lust in your eyes when you spot a hot guy. A virgin would never be able lust after guys AND not be red in the face while doing so. (A/N – shout out to LunaCrusader, lol)

Serena just sat there, mouth agape. "I DO NOT!!"

"Yeah right, what about Di? You look at him like that, just for fun"

"I just happen to appreciate a fine male specimen from time to time is all." Serena defended

"Whatever, tell that to someone off the street! We know you too well!" Lita chuckled at Serena's lame attempt at fibbing.

"Again I ask HOW was it?" Ami was not a virgin either, but her first time had sucked, so she had to have details to compare it to. Maybe Serena had better luck with that.

"YEAH!!" all of the girls chorused, starved for details.

Serena sat back with her long legs crossed in front of her with a lazy smile across her face. Eyes glazed over in remembrance, she sighed dreamily "Yeah, it was sooo good. It was the last thing I ever expected to happen between us. At the time we didn't get along to well, but all of that changed one day… "

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Serena mentally cursed herself as she ran through the empty school hallways. 'Damn it! Late again! I knew I shouldn't have stayed up watching 'Real Sex' on HBO 'til two in the morning! My hormones must be raging!' "Get a grip girl!" she chastised herself. _

"_Meatball, you do know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, right?"_

_At the sound of a sexy male voice, she spun around on one foot, quickly forgetting the momentum she was going at and ran right into the owner of that voice. 'Darien.' she thought, 'who else could sound like that and still be the world's biggest jerk?' _

_She lost her balance and fell right into him. He caught her by her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear "I know I'm sexy and all, but that's no reason to throw yourself at me". Her face turned hot at what he implied and tried to back away from him, but to no avail. He pressed up against her a little more as his voice continued to assault her senses._

"_Why are you so red? Did I make you blush? He asked innocently_

'_Damn it! Work voice!' she screamed at herself- but her mouth went dry at the sight of his face so close to hers…All she could do was drown in his cobalt depths._

"_What's wrong? You're usually screeching like an owl by now...am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, his voice taking on a husky tone, as he pressed himself to her __**even**__ closer than before. _

'_Son of a BITCH!' she thought disbelieving at how he would stoop so low to bother her. She usually would have gone running off by now like a scared little girl. 'Two can play this game. Time to test what you learned from late night television'…she thought with an evil smirk._

_Just as Darien was about to taunt her again, she found her voice." Quite comfortable, actually. So what if I threw myself at you? You caught me, did you not?" she whispered just as huskily_

_She ran her fingers through his hair and was surprised at how silky his hair was. She had always wanted to do that (secretly of course). He stiffened up a bit under her ministrations. She smiled inwardly at this and continued. As she began massaging his scalp, he let out a low groan. At this sound, she got on her tip toes and kissed his lips ever so lightly. The light kisses turned very quickly into open mouthed ones. Their tongues glided against each other with a passion she never knew she had for him, or even him for her. It was amazing at how fast the tables had turned. It seemed as flames absorbed the two, alighting them in a bone searing white hot heat._

_Getting very much caught up in this act, Darienpushed her against the lockers to get a better grip on her. He never lost the rhythm of the kisses as he did this. Her soft moans of pleasure fueled him even more. He bent down slightly to cup her bottom so he could place her legs around his waist. She could feel how muscled he was even under his uniformed blazer. She wrapped her arms around his neck to delve deeper into the kiss. She had never been so turned on before. She felt a deep heat pooling around her jewel; her panties becoming soaked. He groaned a bit deeper and began to grind up against her increasingly drenched gist. She felt his arousal through her panties and matched him grind for grind. 'Real Sex never described it to feel this good…'she thought. They became enthralled as they continued to grind against each other. Everything faded into the background as things became too hot and heavy for the school hallway. Thank heaven the entire school was at an assembly! Only the desperate need of air made them part._

_Panting heavily Darien let her go and told her "Let's go. __**NOW**__."_

_Serena could only nod her head dumbly as she unwrapped her legs from around him and slid down the locker, also sliding past his 'friend' as she came down on wobbly legs._

_She knew where this was going, and she couldn't care less. Her brain seemed to have short circuited at the sparks that flew between their lips mere moments ago. _

_The next thing she knew, they were in his car speeding off to his place. _

_He only lived about five minutes away with the way he drove! He barely placed the car in park before grabbing her by the hand and almost dragging her into the lobby elevator. Once inside, he promptly threw her against the wall, finding his place on her lips. Her breasts thrust up against his chest and he would've stripped her right then and there if it wasn't for that damned elevator chime signaling they made it to his floor._

_He picked her up once again, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he walked them to his door. Somehow he was able to unlock his front door as he rained wet kisses down her throat. Once they were through the door, their clothes seemed to melt away. Kisses renewed with vigor as her hot flesh touched his._

_They didn't even make it to the bed. He cleared off his dining table with one clear sweep of his strong arm, while the other one still held her tight against him. As he laid her across the table, he swept kisses down the length of her body. He stopped only for a moment to look in her eyes for a silent agreement to go further. With a nod of her head, he went crazy. Serena did not mind! She was dizzy with passion, so drunk with lust that she barely felt her soaked panties being removed. Somewhere through the haze her bra also disappeared. She found out later that he ripped that off. He stopped once again to take in her beauty. Her face was flushed a pretty pink, rounded bosom heaving, and her core was leaking her wetness onto the table. She was ready._

_He wanted to take his time, but the need was so overwhelming, that he lost control. Taking a pert nipple in his mouth, he thrust into her tight throbbing slit with a fluid rhythm. She was so wet, she barely felt any pain at all…that was until he started moving…_

"_OW, OW,OW! "_

"_Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a virgin! I swear! I never woulda…."_

_He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because she ground her hips up against his, burying his thick member inside of her to the hilt and effectively silencing him. They both cried out in pleasure. There was no way in hell he was stopping now!_

_He brought his lips down to meet hers again as they got swept away in passion together. Fevered petting and grinding was all they did for twenty minutes as she matched him thrust for thrust. This is never what she had imagined…it was way better…_

_A tingling sensation shot out all over her body and she felt herself explode in pleasure. It was like a high that took her senses into the universe. She swore she saw stars and nebulas in her mind's eye. Not even a second later Darien also went into the heavens and released himself into her tight core that was pulsating around him. He fell over her in exhaustion. She kissed him all over his face and throat as she came down. They stared each other in the eyes…no words were needed. He picked her up gently and walked to his bedroom where they started round 2……_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"DAMN SERE!" the girls all yelled at her.

Serena however was still in la la land and didn't seem to want to come back.

Mina didn't say anything else and got up slowly to where her Louis Vuitton luggage case was… she was going to need the 'herbal treatment' to process all of this…..

* * *

I just had to have Mina do that...makes sense doesn't it? Lol...don't hate me! Now pretty, pretty please click on that button that says review and do just that!! If you love Darien you will.....(guilt trip, nice isn't it? _). I am definitely trying to write longer chapters...this one's word count is aprox. 3,035. Better, eh? I'm _trying_to make you happy people! Once again thanks for reading and reviewing, I truly luv ya for that! Ja!

~*~*~_L.b.D_.~*~*~


	4. Forgiven, not Forgotten!

Hiya! Its L.b.D again with Chapter 5! Thank you for all of your reviews! Special shout outs to:

OuterNeptune, EvaC, mojacko1984, SerentiyMoonGodness, madorno81, m1ssp1ggy,sasumiofjp,ayiaka,sweetnspicy7,

lovelyl, LunaCrusader, Fidotoffee, TsukinoGoddess, mangamania, ISana55, and loveinthebattlefield (whew! that's alot! I love it!) for reviewing chapter 4!

This is the part what alot of you have been waiting for...**'the why'**..dun dun dunnnn!

Rated **M** still! Tool humor once again-one has to really wonder what goes on in my mind- and some sexy situations and inuendo!

Still AU and _about_ a teaspoon of OOC....

**Standard disclaimer**: **I do not, nor have I ever said or **

**claimed to have said in any way, shape or form-(but only in dreams)-have any rights to Sailor Moon or it characters. I have an abstract**

**imagination and any confusion may be blamed on that. Always is. *o_O* ( I have no ownership of any type of name brand products that may be mentioned.)**

**On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Previously on 'Boys, Boys, Boys!'**_

_A tingling sensation shot out all over her body and she felt herself explode in pleasure. It was like a high that took her senses into the universe. She swore she saw stars and nebulas in her mind's eye. Not even a second later Darien also went into the heavens and released himself into her tight core that was pulsating around him. He fell over her in exhaustion. She kissed him all over his face and throat as she came down. They stared each other in the eyes…no words were needed. He picked her up gently and walked to his bedroom where they started round 2……_

_END FLASHBACK_

"_DAMN SERE!" the girls all yelled at her._

_Serena however was still in la la land and didn't seem to want to come back._

_Mina didn't say anything else and got up slowly to where her Louis Vuitton luggage case was… she was going to need the 'herbal treatment' to process all of this….._

Ami's mouth was dry when Serena finished telling them all the naughty details_. 'Wow, I really did have a_ _sucky first time!_' the slightly disappointed Ami thought._' Serena's first time was enough for me to have a redo… I definitely don't want to experiment with the same person though…But, what if was just me; could I have been the one who sucked?! I didn't really know what I was supposed to be doing…Greg would've told me, right?'_

Lita had a light blush on her face as she thought of her first time…_'Even though Ken was an asshole, he knew what he was doing! Maybe I'll give him a call later…'_

Raye's face held an amused smirk…_'I can't believe our little Sere got it on with a total hottie! He sure looked like he knew what do behind closed doors…I'm glad I know about their fling now. If it weren't for that, I certainly would have gotten into his pants…'_

She was the first to speak up "Serena, if it was **that** awesome, then why you are miffed? If I were you, I'd still be hittin' that. Why would you let that go?"

Serena snapped out of her reverie to be faced by four questionable looks. Her lust glazed eyes were quickly replaced by ones of fury.

In a hard voice she told them "I didn't have a choice, he's the one that blew me off."

They all gasped at hearing this.

"Oh Serena! I am so sorry that happened to you!" Lita exclaimed as she bent to hug Serena around the shoulder. "Dang, I wish I woulda been there for freshman year! I would've cut his ass up for you!"

"Thanks, Leets. I wish you all would have been here freshman year…it sure would have made everything a lot easier to deal with. I mean, I almost lost my mind!"

"So, what exactly happened?" Ami asked her.

"You know, I really don't know. That day seemed so magical. It was like his body was made custom fit to mine…everything was perfect. I should have known that the magic wouldn't last. It was just a nagging little feeling that I had. I couldn't believe that the hottest guy in the entire school- even though he was a total jerk to me at the time- was making sweet passionate love to me. _Me. Little ol' me._ I hate to break it to you guys, but I didn't always look like I do know." Serena added with a confident air.

Six eyes rolled in response.

"I went to school the next day, even though my legs were aching something serious! I was so excited; I just had to see him. I just knew things would change between us- no longer would we be enemies. So when lunch time came around, I went outside to where he and his friends usually ate in the courtyard. I had this huge smile on my face as I walked towards him. I didn't see his face because his back was facing me, but I really wish that I had. As I got closer to the table, I noticed a feminine looking pair of legs, splayed out beside him with his hand on the owner's knee. My face fell immediately….I didn't know that he had a girlfriend! It was disgusting at how the bitch was kissing all over him like no one else was there! My newly discovered hope was crushed right before my very eyes and cut into my already bleeding heart like shards of glass."

She took a deep breath as she continued" I felt stinging tears prick from behind my eyes, but I couldn't cry in front of him; I wouldn't. When I whimpered from trying to hold it all in, he turned around looking straight at me. I froze. It was like my legs forgot how to move. When he didn't say anything, the entire table snapped their heads up boring their eyes into me; wondering why a lowly freshman dared approach their table. I turned away quickly and began to run off. He got up to grab my wrist and walked us a few feet from the table. I felt my hope slowly coming back together, but it was destroyed once again because he had the audacity to ask me…. "She paused, trying to get up the courage to relive that heart wrenching moment.

"What???"' three bodies impatiently prodded as they moved in closer.

"He asked me- and I quote- "Will you just pretend that nothing happened? I don't need any drama." Can you believe that ungrateful chit? I gave him a very special piece of me that I can never get back! I couldn't even say anything. I was numb. And you know what made it worse? I heard the slut at the table call out that Darien had yet another groupie and that I was pathetic because I would never get her man. He walked away from me without a backward glance. But I had it! I couldn't hold it in anymore so I screamed at him that I didn't know him and I never would, because as far as I knew – he didn't exist! It was the worst day of my life! That was also the day I came home and found mom in the foyer crying hysterically. And so…that's that." She finished, hating to trace old emotional wounds.

To say that the girls were dumbfounded was an understatement. They couldn't believe that Serena hadn't had a nervous breakdown. She was far stronger than any of them…

They stared out into space and noticed a light grey smoke screen settle over their eyes. Were their eyes playing tricks on them? They all took cautionary sniffs of the air around them…it smelled like smoke…

Without even looking at where the smoke could possibly be coming from, they all jumped up frantically, yelling-

"Fire!"

"Save my shoes! Quick! Throw them out the window!"

"I don't wanna die! I don't know what good sex is like yet!" – _That_ uncharacteristic whine came from Ami.

Raye had been the only one to not panic. She knew that smell…and it was not the smell of a multi-million dollar home burning….

Raye burst into a fit of giggles and the girls stopped running around the room to see if she had lost her mind. Serena was in the middle of throwing a pair of boots into a tote bag when she saw what or more specifically **who** was making all of that smoke… How could they have missed it before? She just thought Mina was quiet because she was so wrapped up in hearing about her now defunct "sex-life".

"MINA'S PUFFING THE MAGIC DRAGON! IT'S NOT A FIRE!" Serena exclaimed, pointing her finger at her. (A/N- really, Sere?)

Mina just shrugged as she was taking a hit from the bong. "I figure you need this more than I do, Sere." She said as she offered it to Serena.

Serena looked at it crazy, and then began to giggle maniacally. The girls all joining in her 'contact' induced laughter.

"Mina" Raye gasped in between laughs "that really explains so much! I shoulda been smoking with you a long time ago!"

Ami was clutching her sides and fell off to the side. "Mina! I can't believe you!"

Lita just asked if she could get her enough to make some of those 'special' brownies.

Mina looking puffy eyed and silly asked Serena what she was going to do now, because Darien was friends with her mentor and would most likely be in the same vicinity as her three days a week. Mina was eerily articulate when under the influence.

"I dunno. I guess I'll just keep acting mad at him."

"Acting?" Raye asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Sere. I think you have every right to **BE **angry until you turn a hundred! So are you saying you forgive him for treating you that way? Sometimes your heart is too big. But I commend you on it though. It speaks volume about what kind of person you are." Lita complimented her friend." You are too good for him."

"Well, I believe later that week, he tried to apologize. I just didn't want to hear it; it was too much going on. He had supposedly dumped that girl, because I was all he could think about. I couldn't trust that was true. Even though that girl, Beth, I think her name was- was a total bitch, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. No one does. I felt low! He should have told me about her! And then having to see my mom go through being cheated- it made me sick to think that I was just like that other woman- minus the child and all."

"But Sere, do you think that knowing he had a girlfriend at the time would have changed anything?" Ami asked as she passed the bong to Lita.

"Yeah" Lita agreed, taking a hit and passing off to Raye" You didn't find out about your mom until that afternoon- so it's probable that it still would have happened." She pointed out

Raye coughed a bit before saying "It sounds as if the both of you were so wrapped up in it, that you just forgot about everything else. How did you get over it anyway? You **are** over him, right? "

Serena had to think a bit harder to swim through the fog that was settling over her mind. Her brows furrowed and nose scrunched, Mina pondered this thought with her. It was scary how the two of them sometimes thought along the same wave length.

Mina added" I think that she's over _it,_ but not over _him."_

"Mina! That was extremely insightful." A surprised Ami complimented her friend._' Was a little weed all it_ _took for Mina to apply herself? Maybe she should keep it up..'_ she thought

Serena shook her head before beginning again" I don't know about _that,_ but I do know that I just hate the way he made me feel. Like building me up just to watch me crumble beneath his fingertips; and just expecting us to be all cool once he apologized. A part of me feels like he didn't mean to be so rude…but a girl has to wonder if he's still the same…"

Ami's thoughts traveled to this afternoon when she saw him brush off a plastic looking red head." Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't…sometimes habits can be hard to break." She offered and then explained to them what she saw taking place earlier.

"I wonder if his friends are that way too…" Lita said, while absently twirling the end of her ponytail.

"Well you know what they say- 'Birds of a feather, always fly together'" Mina stated what she deemed to be a fact.

Raye groaned" You nit wit, its 'Birds of a feather, FLOCK together'!" Raye knew Mina's 'insightfulness' would end abruptly.

"Same difference."

Serena quirked an eyebrow and said "At least she stayed somewhat on track! But, I think a big part of me getting over it, was all of the ways I could ever get back at him. I spent countless hours thinking of what kind of sadistic revenge I could work on him. I became withdrawn and shut off. I think my heart turned to ice that day…because I no longer cared that he dissed me. Why do you think I don't go on dates? I don't have time for egotistical male bullshit. I made up in my mind that I was going to forget him forever. It's just that when I saw him today, he looked so good! It was like I felt his hands all over me again, like I could still feel his kisses. The memories came rushing back two fold- and left me terribly confused. How could you want to kiss someone, and at the same time strangle them with all you've got?"

"Well, be glad that it only happened onc-, er, twice…" Mina stated awkwardly. Mina had never been rejected. If anything, she turned down guys left and right, because she wasn't trying to be in a relationship. Sure she had a couple of flings here and there, but they never lasted longer than a month! She did NOT do the 'r' word! She had the mentality of a playboy…. You would too, if you were afraid of being hurt. She learned that from the best- her father- who unsuccessfully remained married for no longer than two years – because of what he dubbed the' Aino family charm'. According to him, Mina oozed it just as much as he did. Mina figured that commitment wasn't something that ran through her family traits. Her mom even had a hard time keeping boyfriends- she wasn't trying to get married again. Once had been enough for her! This is why Mina thought just like a guy when it came to "relationships"._' Boys were only good for one thing! Okay maybe two, if you need a spider to be squished..' _she released a shudder at the thought of commitment.

"Five times…" Serena stated quietly while twiddling her thumbs. Mina's mouth dropped open.

"What?! Hell no Serena! " Lita yelled at her in total shock.

Ami piped up an astonished "WOW! All in the same day?!" She was happy that her friend got to experience such pleasure, but couldn't help the thought that came next. _'All I got was a measly ten minutes...if that! This womps!'_

"Jeez, was the man popping Viagra?! How could you even walk after that?!" Raye couldn't comprehend it one bit…_'If I ever find a guy who can do that….'_

"Yeah..." Serena sighed dreamily, and then turned serious as she remembered the way he stared at her today- "If it ever happens again, it'll be on MY watch. And I'll be the one to throw him away!" she said with determination.

A round of whoops and hollers went around the room as they made plans for 'Operation- Pay Back's A Bitch' or as they affectionately called it P.B.A.B.

With that said and done….they all cried out" I'M SOOOO HUNGRY!"

_**The next day **_

Darien stood outside and waited for Serena to show up for orientation. He was planning on offering a truce. She could at least speak to him. Damn it! He **did** apologize; who wouldn't accept an apology from _him_? To apologize was saying that he had done something wrong- and his apologies were far and few between …so why was she still all 'grr' on him? From where he was standing, he could see a trail of cars turning into the campus parking lot. Her friends had just pulled up in a row of empty parking spaces. Where was she?! It was 11:55 and the orientation started soon. He didn't want to be late, so he made his way into the lecture hall and took his seat by Jay, placing his books on an empty seat beside him.

"Sup, man" Jay greeted Darien.

"Sup. Where's the others?" he asked while looking around the almost filled to capacity lecture hall with high school seniors and mentors alike.

Jay let out a chuckle and shook his curly blonde hair before covering it with backward baseball hat. "Nate is probably somewhere choking out Zach. Kevin is over there with Professor Aiken trying in vain to get his name taken off the list" he pointed to a tall beefy guy with tanned skin and light blonde hair, who was looking as if he wanted to body slam the Professor.

"Shit, he looks as if he could break the man in two!" Darien laughed along with Jay, as a dejected looking Kevin made his way over to them.

Kevin sat down on the other side of Jay also leaving a space between them-he didn't want people to think they were gay or anything…(A/N— the male ego makes no sense, does it?)

"Sup."

"Sup" Jay and Darien greeted Kevin.

"I can't believe Zach did this! I told his lanky ass that I didn't have time for this shit…" Kevin continued to grumble on about obnoxious pretty boys who didn't know how to listen. "My day is totally shot." A sly smirk made its way onto Kevin's handsome face"- but at least it couldn't get nearly as crappy as your day was yesterday, my friend" he directed at Darien

Darien waved him off not wanting to relive the moment where Serena sucker punched his ego. "Jay, has any one ever told you that you gossip like a girl?"

Jay just smiled and turned to Kevin. "Man, you totally wouldn't be complaining if you had seen the girl you are going to mentor." Jay made an hourglass figure with his hands.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd believe that. You guys just want me to suffer with you. I don't have time for some chattering teenage girl, give me a **real** woman- then we can talk!"

"Who has a real woman?" a voice to the left of them intruded. Nate walked between the seats to sit right by Kevin.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes "ME. Dude, back the fuck up! I don't roll that way!"

"Whatever man! If I was gay, I could do much better than you!" Nate exclaimed and punched Kevin in the shoulder.

Jay and Darien rolled their eyes at the two beef heads and asked "Where's Zach? You didn't really choke him out, did you?"

"I almost did no joke! Until he told me that I was mentoring a total fox! I was like, cool, I'm down. But it would be his ass if she wasn't! If I have to do this, extra credit be damned, I had better not get stuck with a beast. Last time I saw him, he was talking to some hot, emo looking chick with awesome ass hair and blue highlights."

"That must be Ami. We met her yesterday; she's a fucking genius- no lie. She's friends with that girl that destroyed Darien's composure yesterday!" the gossipy Jay added.

Darien continued his aloofness while saying" Yeah whatever. Yuk it up all you want."

"Did she really show her ass, Jay?" Nate asked highly enthused as Kevin was laughing.

Jay tried to answer quickly before Darien killed him. He dodged a punch as he laughed" Hell yes. I have never seen a more beautiful ass in all my life."

"So, what does this chick look like to have Darien so off guard?" Kevin asked getting really interested in hearing about Darien's debacle

"Nothing special. Just your usual blonde hair, blue eyed gal. AND I was NOT caught off guard! My game is always 'A' and nothing less." Darien tried to play down Serena's looks, hoping that none of them would be interested.

"Don't pay him any mind. He **must** be in denial. This girl is an absolute 'UBERbunny'. And _I_ get to mentor her!" Jay beamed as he stuck his chest stuck out, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of Darien as to what his relationship was with the girl.

Darien took the bait "I just used to know her. That's all. No biggie."

"But what about what you told me this morning, Darien? If I can remember correctly, you said in these EXACT words-'Touch her and die!'" he stated dramatically just to prove a point.

"How would you know if you remembered anything?! All of that Mary Jane you smoke is screwing up your cerebrum!" Darien retorted- he really didn't want to go there.

Kevin and Nate's eyebrows rose up at this. "Whoa…don't you think that's just a tad possessive for girl you _used_ to know?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Methinks you banged her!" the always blunt Nate chirped excitedly.

"I asked him the same thing, and he told me that he would not deny it nor confirm that. _NERD_." he directed at Darien for using technical terms so effortlessly.

"And I still won't." Darien stated nonchalantly.

"Let's ask Zach about his hypothesis. You know that dork always has some logical shit to sprout. How is it that he can get baked everyday- and still get an A in in biochemistry?"

"I think he fucks with the genetics of his weed. You know making hybrids of some sort."

They stopped talking and turned to look in the aisle where Zach was laughing and talking to four very attractive girls. They noticed that the girls had more than a couple of stares in their direction.

Kevin grabbed Jay by the arm and asked him gruffly "Which one is mine? Please tell me it's the blonde one. Wait that's not the girl Darien threatened you about, is it?"

Jay peeled Kevin's prying fingers off of his bicep and said" Naw, man. I think that's Mina or something. Nate's got her. You have the brick house with the long brown hair. See…told you! I told you she was a banger!" He added smugly.

"Shit! Must they wear those uniforms?! It's like a freakin' fantasy- hot school girls with itty bitty skirts, showing off shapely legs AND high heels? Are they trying to give me a heart attack?!" Nate was almost at the point of explosion, chanting in his head _'Please be legal, please be legal…'_

Darien spoke up "I knew they shouldn't have worn those! They just really have no idea." WAIT_. 'If they wore theirs…then Serena most likely is wearing hers…THAT STUBBORN ASS GIRL!'_ Just because the fates liked to fuck with his head…as if on cue, Serena walked in by herself. Darien's eyes raked over her form. Watching as she took down a lone odango, and bent over slightly to shake her hair out, he couldn't help but notice the lecture hall had quieted down somewhat. He saw some lustful looks shoot her way, as well as some scathing ones. As she came up running her fingers through her now wavy hair, he glanced at what 'variation' of uniform she was wearing. Serena was without her school blazer, easily showing her ample chest with a simple white oxford style shirt with the sleeves folded slightly. The uniform skirt appeared to be the same "4 inches above the knee" length as it was yesterday. The next thing Darien saw, made his eyes nearly pop out!

Adorning her long legs were white thigh high stockings with a tiny maroon colored ribbon to match the plaid in her skirt. Now here was the kicker for him ….where her usual choice of shoe would be her high top Chucks –folded down on the sides- instead were a pair of the sexiest pair of Mary Jane styled stiletto's he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

She sauntered down the aisle to where her friends and Zach were all conversing. She greeted them all and told Zach, "Please excuse my behavior from yesterday. I'm sorry about behaving that way."

Zach looked taken aback by her sincere apology. He hardly thought it was inappropriate, for reasons of his own." No worries. You didn't offend me, or my friends. How do you know Darien anyway?"

Serena wrinkled her nose a little in confusion- she was sure that he would have told his friends…maybe he really had forgotten about her too. "Uh, I just used to know him. He went to Madison."

"Oh." was Zach's disappointed reply. He thought he was about to get some info!

A loud voice boomed through the lecture hall. 'PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS. WE ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN."

Zach ushered them to seats-the same seats where his friends sat.

Nate moved a seat down to make room for Kevin's pupil and left the seat next to his other side open for his 'fox'.

The girls filed through, politely saying 'excuse me'. As they were shuffling to their seats, Nate took one look at Lita's legs and gave a cheeky smile. She gave him the same smile and lightly laughed at his shock.

Kevin was staring at Mina out of the corners of his eyes as she applied lip gloss to her pouty lips. He groaned mentally _'Damn it! Why did Nate have to get her?!'_

Mina, knowing she was being watched, intentionally drug out the process of applying her gloss; making sure to press her lips lightly. She then turned to introduce herself to Nate and Kevin taking paying extra attention to him. It was fine by Nate; he was too busy staring at Lita's chest. She asked him something, but he couldn't for the life of him pay attention to whatever she had said. He just nodded his head and blurted out "How old are you?"

Lita smiled and said "Perfectly legal." She got up to switch seats with Mina so they could continue this conversation.

Jay caught sight of the silkiest looking black hair he had ever seen. The girl it was attached to was even better! He had forgotten how pretty and exotic Raye looked. Violet eyes….how unique…He continued to stare at her until he heard "Take a picture! It'll last longer!" He was dumbfounded! How did she know he was looking at her? He could have easily been staring at Serena who was hesitating at getting to her seat….He knew her type-hard to please, dominating bitchy hot girl that likes to fight. _'Good'_ he thought as he looked away _'Just what I like!_' Jay smirked as he rubbed his hands together like the villain that he was; thinking all sorts of nasty things to do with the bitchy girl that turned him on like no other.

"Serena, you can walk past me you know. I won't bite…unless you want me to..." Darien just couldn't stop the smart ass comments from flying out of his mouth! He could have smacked himself in the face; that was not at all what he was planning to say! Shit like that always happened whenever she was around him.

Serena didn't even give him a response as she attempted to get by him. With a toss of her hair, she moved to shuffle past him to get to Jay.

A whiff of vanilla and mango assaulted his senses…_'Damn! She smells so good! I bet she still tastes like that too...'_With that thought; breaking any sense of decorum he usually had, he grabbed her wrist. That little move threw her off balance and she ended up sitting sideways on his lap. She gasped as he came in close like he was going to kiss her- she swore at that moment she forgot how to breathe. He turned his head at the last second to whisper heatedly in her ear" Forgive me, please?" He looked into her eyes pleading with her.

There he goes with those damn eyes again! She melted into a big glob of steaming goo at the sight of them. All she could do was nod…This man was absolutely sinful!

At her nod, he gave her his infamous crooked smile. She started to wonder if they would need to go through Operation P.B.A.B. –but she scrapped that thought because of what came out of his mouth next-"Good. Now, didn't I tell you not to wear that uniform today? You are being a naughty girl, Sere...Tsk...tsk...I told you that you have no idea what goes through the minds of men, but I'll give you a hint…" and then he proceeded to thrust out of his seat _just_ enough to let her feel _**exactly**_ what he was thinking about…. '_He just had to fuck up the moment!_' she thought, irritated.

She wiggled out of his lap, feeling ashamed of what she wanted to do to his body right then…in front of all of those people. Darien caught the look on her red face and smirked yet again. Serena shifted in her seat as the others looked down the aisle at them wondering what was said to make Darien look so smug…and _accomplished_…and her so red faced.

Serena shifted once more; totally embarrassed because she let the bastard turn her on. She was suddenly thankful that she hadn't worn a thong today otherwise, her skirt would be drenched with her own arousal if it wasn't for the barrier her bikini cut undies gave…" her last thought before orientation began was,_'Operation P.B.A.B. IN FULL SWING!! '_

_

* * *

_

_I hope you all found imense enjoyment from this chap! Mojacko1984- word count was 4,886 ^_^! I'm gettin' there! Ja everyone!_

_WWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTT! Don't leave yet! Please review and let me know if Darien was a big enough ass! _ P.S - I swear u guys are the best audience! The reviews really made me laugh! The longer the better! *_*_

_~*~*~L.b.D~*~*~_


	5. Failure to Launch

Hiya folks! I'm so sorry for the delay. Its just that I really wanted to give a good chapter, so I worked on it for four days!15 pages, people, 15! Word count-7,131! ( for you-mojacko1984 ^_^) Special Thanks to:** m1ssp1ggy, Fidotoffee, mojacko1984, deva fiend, LunaCrusader, madorno81, xohmylalax, OuterNeptune, JB, **  
**EvaC, sailorjupiterox, , loveinthebattlefield , Minako Mori, **  
**mangamania, lovelyl, sweetnspicy7**, and last but certainly not least,** ISana55. **

Your reviews mean more to me than a bag of chocolate during monthly hell. That's saying _alot_ coming from me. ^_^ And thanks to those who put the story on alert and fave lists! (I luv it!)

**Rated M** _still _(that's probably not going to change...) for language, hot guys with tool humor, *what else.....* OH! _and_ a 'lemony' situation (hehe)

**Standard disclaimer**: **I do not, nor have I ever said or **

**claimed to have said in any way, shape or form-(but only in dreams)-have any rights to Sailor Moon or it characters. I have an abstract**

**imagination and any confusion may be blamed on that. Always is. *o_O* ( I have no ownership of any type of name brand products that may be mentioned.)**

Still AU with an iota (or more) of OOC....

* * *

Serena bounced her knees as she waited _im_patiently for orientation to end. She leaned over to whisper into Jay's ear "Meet me outside by the oak tree, kay?"

Jay nodded in response as she got up to leave. She really didn't feel like going round two with Darien's ego when she had no ammo just yet. '_I have got to get my shit together!'_ she thought as she shuffled past Raye and Darien to get to the aisle. Raye smiled to herself knowing that Serena was trying to get a head start on phase one of P.B.A.B.

Darien looked at Serena, very tempted to do something asinine again, but he shook that off quickly. It was one thing pulling her into his lap before the orientation began, but to do so while the orientation was still going on-uh **no**. He did _not _want his professor to see him defiling a young girl. And defile he would; if he got the chance. He didn't know how she did it, but she was like a fucking aphrodisiac to him. Every time he was around her, he wanted to ravish her body unmercifully; make her scream his name for hours on end…and make her love him. _'Whoa. Where did _**that**_ come from?_ 'Darien looked around quickly hoping that no one noticed the love struck look on his face. He couldn't sit around thinking about _lov_e! He did have a rep to uphold after all. (A/N *scoff*) But the more he thought about it, the idea of actually being with her- and only her- sent a fierce rush of possessiveness charging through his veins.

As Serena stepped into the aisle, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding_. 'Whew! I thought_ _for sure he was going to try to do something!' _she thought as she looked back – right into his eyes. He was staring at her like he was in love or something. Her mouth dropped open a little when his look turned smug and he winked at her. Was he playing with her?! She sent him a scathing look in retaliation, hoping it would be enough to wipe that look off his face. Darien just threw back his head and let out a little laugh as he turned his attention back to the speaker at the podium. Who was she kidding? She looked about as threatening as a wet kitten. She made a mental note to practice some hostile looks, especially made for Darien.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR ORIENTATION. MENTORS PLEASE FIND YOUR MENTEES TO BECOME AQUAINTED. "

As Professor Aiken finished his speech, the lecture hall once again exploded with noise. Bodies were everywhere, eager to find mentors and mentees.

Serena was quite the graceful dancer- no one would argue against that…but _walking_ on the other hand….not so much. The aisle was becoming crowded; it was getting hard to maneuver through. She was doing okay, until she bumped face first into the back of the senior class president from Madison Heights.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, Sere!" he exclaimed as he turned around to check on her.

She scrunched her nose as she looked up '_I never noticed how much he looks like Darien…_ 'She cleared her mind of rogue 'Darien' thoughts and spoke "Hi Shawn. No, no. It was me. I'm sorry; I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

He chuckled at the cute scrunchy face she made." In a hurry to grab a bite or two to eat? "

She blushed a little at that statement. _Everyone_ at Madison was aware of her appetite of epic proportions." No, actually...I was trying to get away from…never mind. So who's your mentor?" she switched the subject, not even wanting to _say_ Darien's name.

"It's actually my brother, Di. I don't know if you've met him yet; he picks me up after school sometimes. There he is." Shawn smiled as he waved his brother over.

Serena turned around to see the object of her "lustful" (as stated in previous chapters) stares amble up to where she and Shawn were standing. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the sight of him_. 'Fuck. Me. He looks like he stepped right out of a magazine…'_ she thought as she took him in. He was impeccable; standing at 6'1, light hazel eyes, slim muscular build, and illustrious wavy blond locks that fell around the nape of his neck- all she could think was- HOT!

He graced her with a dazzling smile as he took her hand "Shawn, you never told me you knew such a beautiful woman. Hi, I'm Dieter Bradford, the _better_ Bradford. And what's your name, princess?" He had a smirk adorning his handsome face and Serena saw sparkles. Shawn rolled his eyes at his brother's bold attempt to flirt with the pretty senior. He scoffed internally and thought _'If she only knew…'_

Serena stumbled over her words as he kissed the top of her hand lightly "I, uh…thank you.. Erm...Serena…I'm Serena…" She wanted to slap herself for sounding so dumb! What is it about a hot guy that makes you forget your own name, anyway?!

"Serena…very pretty name. So, I see you go to Madison as well." he observed.

Shawn, who had been pretty much forgotten at this point, chose to speak up.

"Yes she does. Serena has gone to Madison since freshman year, the year you graduated."

"Really? I'm sure that I would remember someone like her." Di stated in disbelief.

"I was on the shy side, so not many people knew me then. You may know my cousin, Amara. She graduated that year too."

"Amara, Amara……"he looked up in thought "Sounds familiar. If she looks like you, I'm sure I would remember. So what are you doing after this? Would you like to grab lunch with us?" He asked without a hitch.

"Thanks for the offer, but I was supposed to meet my mentor about five minutes ago. I really should be going, but it was nice meeting you." She turned to Shawn. "I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." She smiled and walked away, unaware of the hazel eyes burning a hole into her back.

"She's really pretty, Shawn."

" Too bad you don't like girls. What a shame for you…"

"You mean what a shame for _her_." Di joked with his brother. Dieter wasn't _that_ conceited, but he knew how much women found him to be breathtakingly attractive. Unfortunately for them, he only found _men_ to be breathtakingly _attracted_ to. If he wasn't gay, Serena definitely could have been a contender for his affections.

Shawn laughed at his brother. It was funny to watch women try to grab his brother's interest…weren't women supposed to have built in gaydar or something? He was the only one in his family that knew of his brother's sexual preference. It wasn't like Di was flaming or anything- he even had a few girlfriends in the past-but come on! How could they not know?! Flat ironed hair and the _entire_ Cher's Greatest Hits collection on his IPod?! Surely their mother knew! Their father was always busy with running the family corporation-so it was to be expected that he didn't know or…care….He was always trying to get Di to be something he wasn't anyway.

* * *

Raye and Ami watched Serena's conversation a few feet away. "Wow, isn't that Di?" Ami asked

"That's him! He's so..._pretty…" _Raye said as she scrutinized him from afar_. 'He almost looks as if he could be…..nah….he was a total play boy. Right?'_

"You know…I was thinking…. Should we be encouraging Serena to play with Darien's emotions? It could get pretty cruel. I mean, what if it goes too far? Anything could happen that we didn't prepare for. "

Raye just scoffed "Yeah right! The worst thing that could happen to her is getting fucked senseless on a daily basis by a hot college guy! Oh please, will someone call for help!" she droned sarcastically to Ami.

Ami pinched Raye's hand "You know what I mean! You're right though. I hope she's still on birth control." They turned to catch up with Lita, Mina, and the guys who were exiting the building.

* * *

Serena was standing by the oak tree waiting for Jay. She really wished that he would hurry; she was tired of fending off males of the asshole persuasion. They just kept coming at her, one after the other. She had run out polite rejections to say, so she settled with the _'I'm into chicks'_ excuse. That only stopped a few….some had been so bold to ask if they could give a shot at 'turning' her back to men.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't a smart thing to say. After all, it probably ended up putting many more smutty thoughts into their thick heads! She started checking over herself to see what exactly was drawing ass wipes to her like a moth to a flame. She was about to give up until she looked down at the thigh high stockings she just _**had**_ to wear that day to spite Darien_-'Dammit! I hate it when he's right!_ '

Jay and the others finally made it to the oak tree, as Serena leaned against it to unclasp a heel.

"What are you doing, Sere?" Mina asked her friend who seemed to have a bit of trouble taking off her shoe.

"While I was waiting for _Jay,_"- she stopped to make a poignant look, because she specifically asked only _him_ to meet her there. The company of her friends didn't bother her; the attractive ass that followed them out there did. "I had some really cruddy guys try to get my number and I was wondering if I was wearing some sort of blazing sign that attracted them here!" she unthinkingly admitted her wrong doing. She huffed at her realization as her hair fell into her face when she bent over. The girls nodded in understanding-the thigh high stockings may have been a bit too much-

Darien experienced word vomit. "I told you not to wear that uniform. You know I'm always right. Be glad that you were nowhere near a corner." he finished a little bitterly- angry that so many guys were trying to pick up _his_ girl! Well, she wasn't his girl yet, but he didn't bother with _that_ miniscule detail –because it was only a matter of time before she would be.

With her face burning in anger, Serena snapped up outraged "Are you implying that I look like a whore?! "

"No. Not at all. But you can't blame others that might get the impression with the 'come fuck me' shoes you're wearing." was Darien's smug reply.

Serena couldn't even dignify that with a response. She knew he was right about the shoes- that had been her mistake. So what she could not speak in words, she showed him with a specific finger. Her bullshit tolerance was now at an all-time low- if she heard one more insult- she was liable to snap.

Darien wasn't surprised by her actions. He loved getting her riled up like that. The way her eyes brightened like blue flames and her skin flushed… it was kind of a turn on….(A/N * o_o*, sicko.)

"A little help here, please!" was her exasperated request- miffed that Darien kept getting under her skin. She had to get control soon or else P.B.A.B would be a total flop. If he would just shut up for _**one**_ second, she wouldn't have such a hard time trying to launch phase one of P.B.A.B.

Phase one of P.B.A.B. was to start out slow. Serena was _supposed_ to be flirting with him at this point- but his attitude kept screwing it up! She had to make him think everything was fine; that it would be easy to get her in his bed, erm… table again. She had to play it cool. If she stopped fighting with him too quickly, he would definitely suspect something. She also knew that she had to be strong- because one kiss from that man and it would be all over. P.B.A.B. would fail before it even began.

Lita was about to lend a helping hand but Jay dashed in front of her and beat her to it.

Jay smiled boyishly as he bent down to help unclasp her shoe. Darien's mouth fell agape for a moment while thinking _'He __must__ not like living….'_

"Please, let me apologize on behalf of the male student body for our eagerness. But who could resist such a beautiful girl, eh Darien? I personally love the 'come fuck me shoes'. I think it brings out her eyes." he turned to give Darien a cocky smile.

Serena was unsure if that was a compliment or an insult; so she took it as a compliment. A very weird compliment, but a compliment nonetheless. She threw Darien a triumphant look after she made her decision.

Darien reined his anger in for a moment _'So that's the game he's playing? And why the fuck is she looking at me like that?'_ he thought before giving them both an equally cocky smile. "If that's what you like Jay. I happen to find dark haired girls irresistible, like Raye here."

Raye's face brightened a little, while Serena's paled. "Why thank you, Darien." Raye looked flattered.

"I just call it like I see it." Darien stated matter- of- factly.

Jay didn't respond to Darien's ego prod; he just took a little longer than necessary to remove Serena's high heel. He purposely let his hand glide under the bottom of Serena's small foot; trying to caress it sensually to get a moan out of her.

It didn't work.

She laughed. "Jay! Stop! I'm really ticklish!"

His face fell a bit, but then he decided that this was much better. Jay swore he could feel the scorching heat of Darien's anger hit him in waves. He glanced at him out of his peripherals - Darien was standing with his fists clenched, jaw muscles locked, and a stiff physique. Jay gulped; he was definitely going to pay for this later, but why not have a little fun pushing the limit while he was still alive?

He looked around to see if his friends would be in range, just in case he needed to use them as a shield from Darien's assault.

Well. No help _there_.

Zach and Ami were looking awfully cozy by the other side of the tree, obviously in deep conversation about something _science-y_. Mina and Lita looked to be in some sort of debate with Kevin and Nathan, when Raye joined in voicing her opinions.

'_Here goes...'_ he thought with finality. He looked up at Serena with the most innocent look he could muster and asked "Would you like for me to take those stockings down for you as well?"

'_What the fuck?!_' Darien was floored.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he reached Jay in two strides and proceeded to hoist him up by the back of his polo shirt. Jay gagged and said "What gives, man?! I was only trying to help!"

"Sorry. Thought I saw a bee. My mistake." Darien feigned innocence perfectly while slapping Jay on the back hard for good measure.

"Darien, you should really be more careful! You could have really hurt him!" Serena scolded Darien, totally oblivious to the display of jealousy from him.

Jay smirked and said "Yeah Darien…you could've just told me to move. Besides, your mentee looks like she about to smash Kevin's face in. You might want to go fix that." Jay waved over to where Kevin was looking frightened and Raye homicidal. Darien just glared at the two, but didn't move from his spot. Jay turned to Serena "My offer still stands."

Serena may be just a bit naïve, but she wasn't stupid. She smiled brightly "No thanks! I can get this on my own!" She slid her stockings down in one fluid motion and placed her heels back on, but left the clasp undone. "If we're going for lunch, I'll be by my car. It's the white Range Rover by the entrance. I'm going to change shoes." She walked off with a quick wave.

"I'm right behind you!" Jay called out and tried to walk away from Darien as fast as possible-but his path was blocked instantly by an angry maniac.

Darien began his advance on Jay once again. He had been forewarned not to lay a FUCKING finger on her! He knew that Jay was a master shit starter- it was what he was best at, but he was taking this too far!

Jay chortled nervously and scratched the back of his head "Uh…I know that you want to throttle me right now…and it's perfectly understandable…but do you really want to commit murder in front of all of these witnesses?"

Darien just smiled darkly and spoke in a condescending tone" Jay, Jay, Jay. No one's paying attention to us. Do you really think I care about _witnesses_? If anyone does happen to see, I'll just pay them off. Now quit stalling the inevitable. I promise it'll be quick and painless -you know- only because I consider you to be one of my best friends."

"What in the seven hells would you do to your enemies then?! Don't answer that. I don't even wanna know. But that's exactly WHY you shouldn't kill me! I _am_ your friend! It's not my fault that you're jealous! You obviously like her but you won't admit it. Why won't you tell me what happened between you two?! I'm getting restless trying to figure it out! And you of **ALL **people _know_ that I start trouble when I'm restless! Blame the A.D.H.D. I still have to take medication for that!"

"Shit starter or not, you knew the ONE fucking rule I gave you. You've been selling your meds to the Ritalin junkies in Saber Hall for almost a year now, so that excuse isn't going to cut it." Darien grabbed at him but missed. The little fucker was quick!

Jay ducked out of Darien's grasp and briskly walked over to where Kevin and Nathan were. Darien followed behind him, but vowed to finish Jay's mutilation later. He had been so wrapped up in Jay's shit that he completely forgot about saving Kevin from Raye.

* * *

"I don't care what you say! We _**ARE**_ going!" Raye's voice boomed. She was so angry and her hand was just itching to slap Kevin. Mina placed an arm out in front of Raye to stop her from marring Kevin's handsome face.

"Really guys, we appreciate the sentiment, but we can take care of ourselves just fine." Mina stated in agreement with Raye.

Lita flipped her hair and told the guys "Pftt! I doubt a measly little college party would be too much for us! We've been to high school parties that could put your party to shame. Believe me, we've seen it all!"

"Yo. What's with all the noise?" Jay asked as he purposely walked five paces ahead of Darien.

Nathan was the first to speak "These _girls_ want to come to the party we're throwing this weekend, and we're just trying to let them know that it'd be too much for them to handle."

"We were only trying to give fair warning. Jay, they are too young to handle our parties." Kevin stated defiantly and backed away from Raye as he placed Jay in her line of fire. He was _not_ trying to get hit by a girl like Raye.

Raye's left eye twitched a bit-did they really think they knew what was best for them?! No way in hell was she going to listen! Her own father couldn't handle her, so what makes these guys think they can? If they said 'up' she would say 'down' just to spite the hell out of them. She was difficult like that. Serena was the_ exact_ way, which is why they butted heads so often.

Mina nudged Lita when she saw Raye's eye spasm. These guys have no idea what's coming….

"Give 'em hell Raye!" Lita cheered her on._' Bastards.'_

"Bullshit! We DON'T need your approval! So we're too young to party, but not too young to eye fuck, huh? If I wanted some useless advice, I'd listen to my father! And I could give a flying fuck about what he says! So fuck the both of you and kiss my ass, because we're going and there's nothing you can do about it!" Raye said in a harsh tone while she reached over Jay to poke Kevin in the chest. Each poke was punctuated with a word.

'_This girl has balls...'_ Jay thought. Kevin didn't take crap from anyone, so it was surprising to see Raye get in his personal space to tell him off.

Jay didn't even bother to move. Oh no, this was too good. While Raye had been leaning over him to get to Kevin, her breasts thrust into him with every poke. He was in heaven. She was so soft and warm…and smelled so good….like kiwi jello… '_Kinda' reminds me of that topless chick fight that broke out at the_ _last party_.' A smirk curled his lips as he remembered the night of green jello shooters and tits.

"Ah…good times…good stuff… You girls can come if you want. Our parties do have a tendency to become uh…out of control - but the more the merrier, I always say. "

"Of course you would say that, Jay. You end up getting shitfaced every time and forget half of the people that come to your place any way! I say let the girls come. Just don't come crying to us if you can't handle your liquor." Darien spoke up.

"We can handle ourselves just fine. But what you should be asking is if _you_ can handle _us_." Lita stated with a wicked gleam in her green eyes.

Nathan's interest was piqued _'This girl was something else…' _You girls have barely been eighteen and you're talking like you could drink us under the table!

Mina gave a sneaky look and told Nate "If you say so…"

Nathan and Jay scoffed- they were the reigning champs of 'Edward 40-hands'. Kevin had come close, but who knew that he would get sick on that second 40 ounce? Darien had beat Zach many times, but never even came close to beating Jay and Nathan.

Ami and Zach came over looking for Serena. "Where's your friend?" Zach inquired.

"Serena went to her car to change shoes. I think she's ready to go to lunch." Darien told the others as he fished his keys from his pants pocket." I'll meet you guys over there; I'm going to get my bike. Jay, walk with me man."

Jay quirked an eyebrow and asked nervously "Will I be coming back?"

Darien smirked while he placed his shades on" Depends."

Curly head hung low, Jay gave a defeated sigh and walked off to his doom; headed for the physco who was awaiting him.

"I'm getting a little hungry too, so I'm sure Serena's probably fainted from lack of food by now." Ami said as she checked her watch." We don't have much time, so we'd better eat somewhere close."

"If I'm not making it, then the only place I'll go to is The Crown." Mina and Raye smirked; that wasn't the only reason Lita wanted to eat at The Crown...

Raye smiled at Kevin and Nate and asked nicely "So, you guys wanna come to lunch with us?"

Nathan looked aghast _'Didn't this bitch just go all 'Exorcist' on us? Now she's inviting us to lunch?'_

Nate shared a wary look with Kevin who was clearly thinking the same thing. Kevin didn't want to offend her any further so he accepted the offer "Sure, why not?" If you were to ever get into a fight-she'd be the one you'd want on your side. He tucked away a mental note to not ever piss her off again.

* * *

They all headed to the parking lot to see Serena looking quite faint.

"Can we _puh-lease_ get me something to eat?! I'm dying over here!" she stated dramatically.

Mina laughed" I guess that means you can't drive then. I call dibs!"

Serena tossed her the keys "I know you're an awful driver, but I'm too hungry to care right now."

"I'm not awful! I'm just fast." She defended and turned to the guys. "You want a ride with me?" Mina asked with a blinding white smile. Kevin damn near jumped at the chance to be near Mina in close quarters.

"I'd love a fast ride from you- *cough*-with you- erm…ride in the same vehicle… to get lunch…as you…" Kevin finished awkwardly as he sweat dropped. '_Wow. That did NOT come out right._' he thought.

Lita raised a thin brow at Kevin's slip up. "Oookkaayy…uh, no thanks Mina. I'd like to make it there in one piece." Nathan you can ride with us if you want." She offered as she swung her keys around her pointer finger. He smiled in acceptance as he texted Darien to let him know where they were going for lunch.

"Jay needs to hurry up! Where is he?" Serena looked around the parking lot furiously; sick of waiting.

Suddenly, a tricked out red sports car came peeling through the parking lot. The driver rolled his window down and it was Jay. "Hey, where are we eating at?" he asked through his window.

Kevin winced at the sound of the car and told him "Do you _have_ to do that?! You're fucking up the clutch, dumbass! Just follow us and try not to drive like an idiot on the way."

Jay waved off Kevin's complaint. He was just mad that he couldn't bark his tires better than him.

It only took a few minutes before everyone was headed off to The Crown. Jay drove like an idiot the entire way.

* * *

When they made it inside The Crown, Darien was sitting at the front counter and looked to be entertaining a busty red head. He turned around with a grateful look at his friends and walked away from the girl. Serena didn't understand why she felt her chest tighten at the sight of him with the red haired vixen. She wondered how well he knew the girl. Was she one of Darien's bed partners? It sure looked as if they had been on that level, with the way the girl was hanging all over him. Serena felt her temper rise before she tried to convince herself _'What does it matter anyway; I don't even want him like that! All I'm planning to do is use him and throw him away! It's not like I'm trying to fall in love with him or anything- there is no room for that.'_

No matter how much she tried to convince herself, it was in vain. Given the chance, she would take him with all that she had. She was just unsure if she would be able to let him go when the time came. If the sex was anything like it was before, she was in over her head for sure. But she was way too prideful to admit that. She mulled over these thoughts as she watched him sit down at the end of the half circle booth.

'_Did he have to look so damn delicious today?!_' Serena's eyes took in the way his black t-shirt stretched across his chest accentuating his muscles. She also noticed the way his thick hair had looked windblown and sexy. It fit him so well….._'Focus!'_ she reprimanded herself as she slid in on the opposite side.

When Darien caught her gaze, she tried to look angry. He laughed at her attempt to hide the fact that she was attracted to him.

While everyone else was trying to decide what to get, she got up to head to the front counter "I'm getting a milkshake."

Darien followed behind her." Me too."

"Grab me one too! Vanilla! "Jay yelled at his back. That request was ignored.

Serena tapped her fingers lightly on the counter while waiting to order her shake. Darien appeared next to her, mimicking her actions.

She stopped for a moment and shot him an annoyed look.

"Do you _mind_?"

"Nope. Not at all. I see you changed your shoes."

"Yeah, I didn't want to be caught at a corner or anything." was her dry remark.

Darien chuckled "Please don't be angry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to make a point."

Serena bumped him lightly with her shoulder and faced him "Well, I guess now I'll never know if the shoes work."

Darien raised a brow at her candidness._ 'No holds barred, then.' _he thought before replying bluntly "You don't even need those shoes to have that effect on me."

'_Bingo!_' she thought. '_Now we're making progress!'_

Just as she was about to go in for the kill, she felt her shirt become drenched with an icy drink.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Serena exclaimed loudly as she felt the sticky fluid travel down her bra.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking to throw out my drink, but it seems to have found the _trash_ before I did." The girl Darien had been talking to earlier was suddenly in Serena's face staring her down with a look of vengeance.

If her bullshit tolerance was low before, it was pretty much non- existent now! "BITC-"Serena began but was cut off by Darien.

"Anna! What the hell is your problem?! I told you to stay the fuck away from me!"

"My problem?! My problem is this tramp! This little bitch needs to know that you are mi-" An open palmed slap sounded through the air. The _entire_ arcade quieted down and stared at the two girls about to start a cat fight. Lita, Ami, Raye, and Mina rose out of their seat, ready to jump in if Anna tried anything stupid. The guys looked on open mouthed; not believing what just happened. How awesome was _**this**_?! They were gonna see a chick fight!

Anna was standing there like she was shocked-did the girl really think that Serena was just going to stand there and take her shit? Uh-_NO_!

Darien was shocked that Serena struck Anna. He had never seen her so violent! Anna glared her down, trying to intimidate her. Serena stood defiant with her eyes blazing and tiny fists clenched. Serena fervently hoped that Anna would make the next move so she could take her ass out.

Anna raised her hand to strike Serena back, but Darien deflected it by grasping her wrist roughly.

" LISTEN. TO. ME. I don't want you, nor have I _ever_ wanted you. You were just an easy lay. And a bad one at that- so take your drama elsewhere. I don't want it."

The proprietor of The Crown, who was previously busy, came over to where they were. "I'm sorry Miss, but you have to leave. I don't tolerate harassment here."

Anna snatched her wrist away from Darien and sneered. "I don't eat this shit you call food anyway." She turned to walk out, but called over her shoulder "And Darien, tell your little tramp to watch her back." Anna walked away laughing maniacally; the bitch was seriously disturbed.

"Your mother's a tramp, WHORE!" Serena yelled out still riled up and ready to fight. Darien grabbed her by the waist to prevent her from going after Anna. When she felt Darien's strong arm holding her, she calmed down instantly.

"Thanks for getting rid of her, Drew." Darien expressed his gratitude.

"No problem, man. I saw everything. I did her a favor by kicking her out. Serena's friends looked ready to kill." He tilted his head over to the booth, where four girls were looking absolutely poisonous.

Serena waved to her friends to let them know that all was well. They still looked amped, but they sat down when they saw that she was fine.

"Do you mind if I use your employee lounge to clean up?" she asked Andrew, only now becoming aware of how sheer her wet shirt was. She removed Darien's arm from her waist and crossed her arms over her chest trying to hide her bra from prying eyes.

"Go ahead. I think Lizzie may have an extra shirt back there if you need it."

Serena gave him a small smile in thanks before she walked behind the counter to the 'employees only' room.

"Well, I'm going to go take some orders. I'm sure they've been waiting long enough." Andrew said as he walked off in the direction the others were sitting in.

Darien realized that he hadn't apologized to Serena. '_Way to go, idiot!_' he thought and got up to follow her.

* * *

The first thing she did was look in Lizzie's locker for an extra shirt. Empty. _'Dammit! I guess I'm stuck wearing this one.'_

She walked toward the lounge restroom to grab some paper towels to soak up the liquid that was still in her bra. She picked off tiny bits of crushed ice that clung to the fabric. '_If anything, that bitch should get her ass kicked for ruining my new bra! What other crazy bitches could Darien have been involved with? I wonder how many girls he's slept with since me….' _

"No. I don't even want to know." She said to herself. She heard someone laugh and jumped around trying to cover herself.

"Don't want to know what? You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right?"

'_Does he realize that's the same thing he said to me the day we slept together?'_ she thought with a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Why are you in here?! Get out! I'm half naked, jack ass!"

Darien came into the room all the way and locked the door behind him. Serena gulped- what did he think he was doing?

"If you didn't want anyone else in here, you should have locked the door. I came in to apologize, besides it's not like I haven't seen it before."

She ignored the part about him seeing her naked before. "You came to apologize on behalf of your 'easy fuck'?" she scoffed "How gentlemanly of you." She finished sarcastically.

"Serena, I had no idea that she was going to do that. I've been trying to get rid of that girl for months. She's crazy. "

"She'd have to be to chase after _you_. I'm glad I never ended up like that…and I never will for any man."

"So you would for chicks then? " he joked.

"Whatever. Apology accepted. Just keep your whores away from me and we won't have a problem."

"Aren't apologies usually sealed with a hug or handshake of some sort?" he asked her hoping to get some physical contact from her.

"If you want a hug, all you have to do is say so." Phase one _finally_ commencing…..

"I want a hug. I've been feeling neglected lately and it would greatly cheer me up." He playfully stated while watching to see if she would really hug him.

Serena walked toward him with her damp shirt covering her chest like a shield. She bent sideways to hug him around the waist using one arm.

He spun her to face him and grabbed both of her arms to bring them around his neck. "Now that's a hug." he whispered in her neck causing goose bumps to break out on her smooth skin. She couldn't breathe. This is exactly what she was talking about earlier! The chance has readily presented itself and it's just waiting for her to give it a go. He smelled so good… '_Oh, what the hell._' She concluded before she pulled him down to meet her lips in a blissful kiss.

He kissed her as if he wanted to devour her. He had waited so _long_ for this moment! As many times as he had seen it happen in the black and white of his imagination, Technicolor was so much better. Her shirt that was blocking the view of her bra clad chest had fallen away and now he felt her breasts against him in all of their sticky glory.

Serena was loving this! It had been _ages_ since she last kissed him. '_It's better than I remember ….I_ _wonder if he still likes this.._' she thought as she ran her fingers through his hair. His response was a low groan of pleasure. She felt his lower region stiffen as the kisses turned needy. He picked her up by her bottom to grind against her; desperately trying to relieve some tension. He loved how she could wrap her legs around him in a vice like grip. No one else had ever been able to do that.

Serena moaned against his mouth as she felt his hardened groin press through his jeans. She moved her kisses from his mouth to suckle his earlobe on down to his Adam's apple.

"Shit, Serena. What are you doing to me?" he groaned in ecstasy as her tongue licked across a spot that he didn't even know was there.

She didn't answer, but kept on suckling while one hand was fisted in his silky hair. _'Three long_ _years…._' was the only thing that crossed her mind. It had been three years since she had sex. To say that she was starved for it was an understatement. He was her first and only - the five setting massager on the shower head could only do so much!

Although he was enjoying Serena's actions immensely, he wanted to explore her body too. He wanted to see if she was still sensitive in the spot above her collar bone. He brought her face back to his to continue the mind bending kisses. Serena raised his arms above his head and took off his shirt.

'_Hot_ _DAMN!' _her mind supplied, because she could find no words to describe the sight that met her eyes. He was ripped; chiseled abs galore! She felt a sudden gush of wetness between her thighs as he looked back at her with his lust filled eyes. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so turned on.

The temperature in the lounge room had once been a cool, comfortable 68 degrees Fahrenheit- but it had considerably risen from the fire that burned between the two.

He was losing control fast. He grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her roughly. Darien wanted to take her right here, right now- but first he needed somewhere to lay her down. He spotted the couch across the room.

Serena kept her grip around his waist as he laid her down across the couch. It was a bit uncomfortable, but that was the last thing on her mind when Darien began to rain wet kisses down her neck to her breasts.

She inhaled sharply at the feeling of his lips on her collar bone. She almost hyperventilated when she felt him unclasp her bra from the front with his teeth. Stormy blue eyes glazed over when her full breasts were exposed; he wasted no time getting to work. He held her right breast in a firm, but gentle grip tweaking and rolling her nipple. They were already hard from the cold drink that had been ungraciously dumped there, so her sensitivity was heightened quite a bit. She couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her mouth when she felt the warmth of his mouth engulf her left nipple.

He seemed to thrive off of her mewls of pleasure, so we went back and forth between each breast- nibbling and suckling -careful to pay equal attention to his newfound friends.

Serena's mind had become unglued. She couldn't remember for the life of her what 'lesson' she was supposed to be teaching him, but it didn't matter the moment she felt his hands caress her clit through her panties.

She chanted his name like a mantra. "_Darien_…._Darien_…oh my God!" she yelled out when she felt him insert a finger into her slick entrance.

The sound of his name rolling off her lips was so erotic….God help him! Her vaginal muscles gripped his finger so tight, he couldn't help but to be pleased. He knew then that she hadn't had sex in a long time. '_Probably since me…'_ he thought a little smugly. With that in mind, he reveled in the fact that he could mold her to him and only him. Darien boldly inserted another finger and she gasped, rocking her hips back and forth in rhythm with his hand.

'_Fucking Amazing...'_ He was amazed at how much he was turning her on. A deep satisfaction touched his heart at the look on her face as she felt herself begin to climax.

"_Darien…I'm…I'm_…" Serena continued breathlessly.

Darien felt her legs tremble slightly and took it as a personal mission to give her what she wanted. He rubbed his thumb across her engorged jewel as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her.

He felt her take his fingers in tightly as a rush of her arousal drenched his hand. He leaned back in to kiss her and she kissed back.

He swore he could feel her pleasure as if it were his own. It felt like she was inside of his soul…complete….like it was home. He never wanted it to end.

But it did.

_Abruptly_. The warm feeling that began to bloom in his chest quickly dissipated and was replaced by a feeling he _hated_ to experience -fear.

Serena pushed him off of her and shot up to put her clothes on.

He was worried. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? Just as he was about to ask, she told him "You should probably get your shirt back on."

She hopped around trying to clasp her bra back together. "The others are probably wondering what happened to us. Thanks for your apology though; best one I ever received." She buttoned her damp shirt quickly and walked over the mirror to fix her hair.

She then walked out of the room like nothing ever happened, even though she looked thoroughly kissed and flushed.

Darien was _gob smacked._ He 'limped' into the lounge restroom and started the daunting task of trying to calm his raging libido. He splashed cold water onto his face and took a long hard look at himself. Surely the word 'FOOL' must have been stamped across his forehead; because Serena just treated him like one.

'_I feel so used.' _Darien thought pitifully while shaking his head. '_I'll let her have this one, but the next_ _one is mine!'_

_

* * *

_

I had fun writing this chapter. ***o_O*** Please hit that blazing green button to review so I know my work had not been in vain! *dramatics*

*sUbLiMiNaL mEsSaGe* _more reviews, faster update...more reviews, faster update...more reviews, faster update! _

Sorry, (*bows head*) I didn't mean to try to hypnotize you...just wanted to see if it would work....did it?

I luv ya lots and thanks for reading!

_~*~*~L.b.D.~*~*~_


	6. Parties Are Such Sweet Sorrows

Ohmigosh! This is totally like my second time writing this today.....(stupid computer didn't save my intro!) but anywhooooo! Moving on....

******I have a spiel of excuses I could feed you, but I won't - cuz I would take up too much time from the story. Good news is I got an 'A' on my communications presentation I 'ditched' you guys for( bows in apology) Forgive me ^^". But now I'm back in action with **23** pages and **11, 150** word count! Yay! That was the main reason it took me so long. I worked very, very hard on this chapter and its all for you guys! *Awwww*

This chapter is an interactive chapter meaning there is a playlist! Yay again! You don't have to you tube all of the songs, if you are familar with them- if not then its your choice if you want to know what it sounds like or not. But the last song on the playlist- **_YOU MUST_** you tube it to get the visual of that particular part of the story. Its a sexy song...so why not? I'll queue you when to watch the video. Its only for like a minute or so. And PLEASE don't get stuck in a you tube loop. That's when you go there to watch _one_ video, but end up watching many other random videos- and before you know it- half of your day has passed you by because you didn't have the strength to just watch **ONE**!- Am I the only person that happens to? ***O_o***

Anywhoooooo- playlist is as follows 1. Knock you down- Keri Hilson, 2. Just Dance- Lady Gaga, 3. Whatever you like -T.I. 4. Dip it Low- Christina Milian ----------this is the one you have to see!

*~*~*~*~*~**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

O.k. Insert standard disclaimer--------- _here. _I don't own anything of the sort! (No characters, no songs, no name brand items....just the plot!)

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS: who I'm too lazy to list right now...but I still love you all! ( the Fave's and Story Alert people too!)*******

I hope you enjoy!

**Rated M: **language, underage alcohol consumption, sexy outfits, and a lemon scent ^^

**Still A.U. and a _shot glass_ of OOC**....... you guys are gonna think I'm a HUGE hentai by the end of this chapter....._ FAIR WARNING

* * *

Darien was met with strange looks as he walked out of the employee lounge somewhat 'normal'.

"You didn't get lost on your way back, did you?" Nathan asked sarcastically, referring to how long Darien had been missing in action. Kevin and Zach looked at him skeptically. Jay looked back and forth between him and Serena_ 'Come to think of it, they had both been absent for about twenty minutes…'_

The girls stifled a laugh at Nate's sarcasm; they had seen Darien follow Serena to the back room, and it didn't take a genius to see that something physical went down.

"You could say that." Darien replied nonchalantly, as he stared at Serena. _'How is she pulling this innocent act?!'_ he thought in awe, still confused as to why she brushed him off.

Sure enough, Serena sat there shoving French fries in her mouth a few at a time; like she never experienced an earth shattering orgasm mere moments ago. But while her outward demeanor looked uncaring- her mind was contemplating _'I can NOT believe I lost control and let Darien do that to me! Shouldn't I feel like a slut?…but strangely, I don't…'_ She pondered the reasoning behind that last thought.

Serena replayed the kinky events in her mind for a few seconds with a slightly confused look on her face. As the seconds ticked on, the confused look turned smug as she stared into space. _'It __**is**__ fun having_ _all the power...'_

Ami eyed Serena, '_She's got that faraway look in her eyes…I wonder what happened….'_ Ami nudged Raye in her side and titled her head toward Serena in a sly fashion. From then on it was like a chain reaction as all of the girls took in Serena's appearance.

They noticed the absent look in Serena's brighter than usual eyes- then took in her appearance fully- _'Wait. Flushed skin, bright eyes, last button undone __**and**__ crooked….She DIDN'T! They couldn't have…..could they? If they did; Serena is way ahead of schedule!' _It had taken a lot of patience to not snatch up Serena and push her into the ladies room for interrogation. Raye's mind was itching to know what happened.

Mina, who sat across the booth from Raye, felt a kick from under the table. She looked irritated for a second until she caught Raye's eye. Raye slid her eyes over to Serena to prompt someone to get the ball rolling. Mina got the point and elbowed Lita to get her attention. Lita took the initiative to get Serena into the ladies room. "Serena, your hands look a little sticky, don't you want to go wash them? "

Serena snapped out of her daze and looked thoroughly confused "Huh? Why? I just washed them. They don't feel sticky to me…"

"Are you sure? I think you missed a spot....you should wash them _again_." Lita emphasized and crawled over Nathan's lap to get out of the booth. Nathan's face had gone from shocked to pleased in a span of nano seconds. Didn't she realize where her hand had been when she crawled over his lap? Lita realized her faux pas but played it off well. _'Wow. I think I just felt him up! ' _A pretty pink blush stained her cheeks at the thought of it. She motioned for Serena to follow her to the ladies room without a glance in Nathan's direction.

She was still sitting down with the same confused look on her face. It took her a couple of beats to realize what Lita wanted her to do. "Oh. _**OH**_! Yeah, I _**do**_ need to wash them again. Mina, don't you need to wash your hands too?"

"Sure! Raye, could you help us? We may need some extra help and all, you know 'cause their so sticky and everything." Mina winked trying to look inconspicuous, but failed miserably.

Raye jumped up and grabbed Ami's arm," Yeah, come on Ames. We need to help Serena wash her hands."

* * *

"Why do girls always feel the need to do _everything_ together?" Zach asked as he watched Ami being pulled into the restroom. _'They must have some sort of an OCD complex….' _Zach thought a little dumbly.

Kevin agreed "It's obvious they need privacy, otherwise they all wouldn't have gone together. I wonder what they're doing…"

"I dunno….." Jay answered as he took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger. "Probably went to compare boobs…."he added thoughtfully as he spoke with a mouthful of food.

"Eww. Close your mouth while you're eating! I don't want to see that! And you're wrong idiot; everyone knows that girls only do that at sleepovers!"

Nathan leaned up and smacked Jay upside his head for that stupid comment. He reached to do the same to Zach, but Zach ducked out of range. Kevin got him instead.

"Ow! What'd I say?" Jay whined, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah! That is what they do at those things, right?"

Darien and Kevin stared at the two upperclassmen like they had grown two heads. Kevin was about to ask if they really believed that, but Nathan put his hand up letting him know that he wanted to handle the idiots.

"I can understand the 'virgin's' confusion-" Zach narrowed his eyes at Nathan -" but Jay, you get play on a regular basis and you're still holding on to high school fantasies?"

"I'm not a virgin! And I'm not confused….I read it in a magazine!" Zach sputtered with a red face. Jay just shrugged and countered "Why not?" as he slurped his shake.

Kevin and Darien chuckled at Jay's response. They strangely understood his point.

Nathan smirked at Zach "Are you shittin' me? You might as well consider yourself a virgin when you haven't had sex in four months-and sex by yourself doesn't count! I know that breakup was hard with Kaitlin, but _come_ on! You need to get your dick wet again, my friend!" He slapped him on the back in encouragement.

Zach sighed, "Yeah, I know, I know…it has been awhile. I do like Ami, but I don't want to scare her away. She's too innocent for the things I want to do to her."

Darien scoffed "Shit. You can believe the innocent act all you want, but if you do, she's bound to play you for a fool." '_Especially when she's friends with Serena….who taught her how to do that anyway?' _Darien's thought process was still frazzled by what happened with her, so he unthinkingly spoke his thoughts aloud.

Jay choked on the vanilla shake he was sucking down. "Gah!*cough* What'd you just say?!"

"What? I said he can believe th-"

"No, no! After that! You said something about Serena not being so innocent! I knew it! I knew you did something with her!" Darien _finally_ slipped up! He considered dancing a jig on the table at the tidbit he just heard, but didn't want to seem too excited. If he wanted to hear any more from him, he would have to calm it down a notch.

"I did not!" Darien stated defensively as his voice pitched an octave higher.

"Of course you did, D. We all heard you, right guys?" Kevin remarked with an indifferent expression as he crossed his arms over his chest and he leaned back. '_Let's see him try to talk himself out of this one…_' he thought with a small grin plastered on his handsome face. He had been just as eager as Jay to hear all of the juicy details since he heard of Serena, but he hid it well.

Zach, Jay, and Nate bobbed their heads in agreement; Jay a little more enthusiastically than the others.

Darien looked around the booth at his friends. They were all staring at him with expectant looks on their faces. He briefly considered his options-deny until he was blue in the face, or…._dun…dun….dunnnn_… let it all out. But he couldn't do it here-he needed someplace of maximum security…. He looked around checking to see if the girls were on their way back_. 'I'm sure she's in there telling them...so no harm no foul in telling these guys…'_

He finally relented….

"I'll tell you, but not here. The last thing I need is for her to overhear what I'm about to tell you. Let's go." He got up and paid for the girls' food as the others followed him.

"Wait! Don't you think they'll get mad because we're not here?" Zach asked the others, not wanting to screw up his chances with Ami, but also wanting to hear what Darien had to say.

"Nah, I'll send Serena a text. They'll be fine. After all, they got a free meal out of it."(A/N *jerk!*) Jay flipped out his phone to send Serena a text – _**'Something came up. Gotta go. Food paid for. Party later?'**_

"How did you get her number Jay?" Zach asked him as Darien wondered the same thing.

"Yeah Jay. Do tell, how _did_ you get her number?" Nate prodded." You're not trying to move in on Darien's territory are you?"

Jay put his hands up in defense "Quit instigating! And thanks, but no thanks! I _like_ not having broken bones! We exchanged numbers yesterday, you know 'cause I'm her mentor and we _have_ to communicate. Darien knows I wouldn't do anything like that. Right, D?" he looked to Darien in understanding.

"Jay might be crazy, but he isn't stupid." Darien grabbed his back of Jay's neck playfully at first, and then gave it a hard squeeze. "We've already had a few words about that and he's perfectly clear on the matter, right Jay?"

Jay winced as he remembered the 'talk' Darien gave him in the campus parking lot. If you can call Darien threatening him within an inch of his life 'talking'….. "Uh huh, crystal…" he agreed. His phone vibrated with a return text message- _**'K. Thanks 4 paying. Wait 4 us. I need ur address.'**_

"She wants us to wait. I need to give her directions to the party." He told them as he sat down again.

Moments later the girls came out of the ladies room with knowing looks on their faces and giving Darien the 'eye'.

"Sorry about that…hands were pretty sticky…" she gave a sheepish look "So, the party's going to be at your place right?" Serena asked him. Darien snorted and looked away from the probing gazes of the girls.

"Yeah. Do you know where 145 General St. is?" She nodded, that wasn't too far from Lita's place.

"I live in 11D. Top floor. It'll probably begin around 9, but it usually gets a little wild by 11; so try to come between those times." He scribbled the address down in case she forgot. Raye snatched the paper from him before he gave it to Serena. "Can't wait! See you there!"

Jay loved the way Raye took charge. He couldn't resist calling out to her as the girls walked out "Wear something sexy for me, baby!"

The girls snickered and Raye called back in her bitchiest tone "I'll wear something sexy alright, but it won't be for you!" and with a flip of her hair, she was gone.

'_Bitchiness be damned!'_ he thought wickedly - for he was already planning to tame the shrew.

* * *

It had only taken ten minutes to get to Darien's penthouse, but Jay was acting as if it took _forever_.

Jay swerved his car into the nearest park, not caring if it was reserved or not. The guys made their way into Darien's apartment building where they were greeted promptly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Shields. Nice to see you again Mr. Cooper, Mr. Ares, Mr. Milton, and Mr. Flynn." The lobby clerk gave a smile at the young men.

"Likewise." Jay stated and proceeded to usher the guys into the elevator.

"Jeez, man. What's the rush?" Nate asked as he straightened out his clothes.

He glanced at the time on his phone." I'm shelling out a lot of cash for a cage coming to my place in about an hour. Plus, I'm just anxious to hear what D. has to tell us. So out with it Darien. We're in the elevator; no one can hear us, so come on already!"

Darien shook his head "I'm not saying anything until we get inside." He then gave Jay an inquisitive look with a raised brow "Cage, you say?" he asked Jay , trying to distract Jay from fishing for information.

He took the bait and began talking of his latest party ploy. Jay's blue eyes took on a wicked gleam and he rubbed his hands together mischievously. "Cage, indeed."

"What in the world possessed you to get a cage?" Kevin asked, although he was secretly proud of Jay's ingenious idea.

"You're not planning on having some sort of wild animal in there are you?" Zach inquired, knowing that Jay just might be crazy enough to do that type of thing.

"Damn, that would have been great! I'll keep that in mind. _But_…. if a girl can be considered one…" he trailed off thinking of how many drunken girls would be dancing in it by the end of the night.

"Wow, Jay. You sick bastard. And I mean that in a good way." Nathan complimented him.

Jay smirked "Eh, what can you do about it? Besides this is the last party before exams; I gotta take as much out of this as I can. But back to the main subject- D. what happened?"

'_Damn, I thought it worked. _'"I told you that I'm not saying anything until we get inside. Who knows if those security cameras record sound too?"

"You know, if taking over your grandfather's company doesn't work out, you could always join the C.I.A." Kevin joked.

"I still think that I would have never known his birthday if I hadn't hack-* er*- accidentally seen his palm pilot info." Zach supplied.

"Oh, that reminds me- _hacker- _I need you to do something for me later. You do owe me for breaking into my personal information, you know. And so what if I'm a private person? That's how it's always been, and that's how I like it."

Nathan was quietly thinking about what could possibly be his friend's dilemma. He couldn't think of any reason why Darien seemed on edge unless…." You slept with her, didn't you?"

Darien ignored Nathan's observation and put his hand up "I refuse to say anything else until I'm absolutely sure that no one else will hear this."

Kevin and Zach looked at him intrigued _'If he hadn't, then what happened?'_

Jay looked defeated but brightened up when the elevator dinged at Darien's floor.

"FINALLY!" he jumped out of the doors before they could even open fully.

Kevin shook his head in shameful disgust at Jay's embarrassing behavior.

Darien unlocked his door and the guys followed behind him. He tossed his keys into the bowl that was placed on his kitchen counter.

"Want a drink? I have bottled water, beer, and soda." He offered the guys.

"Beer."

"Beer."

"Beer."

"Water."

He passed them the drinks of their choice and grabbed bottled water for himself. He stalled a bit as he tried to figure out how to start.

He sat at the edge of his breakfast nook as the guys took a seat at the dining room table.

Ahh….the dining table….

"What I'm about to tell you- under any circumstances…. ANY AT ALL- is NOT to be repeated outside of these doors." He warned with a serious look and tone.

Kevin, Zach, and Nathan expressed their promises in unison. "No problem."

They all turned to Jay, who hadn't said a word.

"What?! Okay, okay, I won't say anything! But can I at least talk about it with them?!" he exasperated and pointed to the others.

Darien thought about it for a moment and responded "Why would you need t-….whatever. I guess that's fine. But if I hear anything about this from anyone else- ANYTHING AT ALL- that's your ass."

"You have my word, el capitán!" he mock saluted and motioned for him to continue.

"Well as you said earlier Nate- I did sleep with Serena….well 'sleeping' wasn't really involved…"

"I knew it!" Jay pumped a fist in the air and high fived Nathan.

"When did you do that? She's only 17!" Zach asked him astonished.

"Seventeen's not so bad." Nathan stated "Close enough to eighteen for me…"

Kevin thought back to when Jay first told him about Serena. "Zach, calm down. They went to the same high school, so I'm sure it happened then. Besides, your ex wasn't exactly legal when you started banging out her brains."

Zach's astonish face turned to one of satisfaction when he thought of his past escapades. "Touché." he relented.

"Anyway...." Darien rolled his eyes before he continued "Yes, it happened in high school. I was a senior and she was a freshman. It was kind of strange how it began, because we were always at each other's throat before that. She was so annoying; smiling about nothing all the damn time! I couldn't understand why she was always so perky and it agitated the hell outta me. So being the dick that I was, I made it a goal in life to torment her. Don't think me the bad guy though- she gave as good as she got. I guess you could say that I developed somewhat of a crush on her- but dating her was out of the question at the time because of her age. It was like an unspoken code of the seniors; if you were dating a freshman, your status would be severely lowered. I didn't really care about that, but at the time I was dating a girl named Beth and I knew that she would make Serena's life a living hell if she found out I liked her. She couldn't stand the attention I gave to Serena when we 'fought'. Beth was a jealous bitch, and Serena was really sweet when she wasn't chewing me out. After a while, our fighting took on a more…. sexual note, well for me anyway. That day was the day it happened. Beth and I had gotten into a really bad fight right before first period- something about me cheating on her- which IRONICALLY hadn't happened yet, unless you count flirting. I was fed up with her nagging so I decided to skip the morning school assembly and took to the halls just bullshitting around….."

_**FLASHBACK…..(Darien's POV)**_

_I saw her tearing through the hall trying to get to class; she was always late. I heard her say something to herself and I couldn't pass up the chance to tease her._

"_Meatball, you do know that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, right?"_

_She turned around really fast and fell into my chest. I caught her around the waist and she looked at me with wide blue eyes. I knew that she was uncomfortable with me being so close to her, but I couldn't help it. She smelled so good…..and the way her body was pressing against me…._

"_I know I'm sexy and all, but that's no reason to throw yourself at me". _

_Her entire face turned red. I thought it was cute, so I kept messing with her to see what else she would do. I was sure she would run off like a scared little girl like she had done before whenever I teased her like that._

"_What's wrong? You're usually screeching like an owl by now...am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_She didn't say anything for a minute. I was about to say something else to her but then she shocked the hell out of me._

" _Quite comfortable, actually. So what if I threw myself at you? You caught me, did you not?" she whispered huskily._

_I was thrown! I couldn't believe she turned the tables on me. She started running her fingers through my hair and she kissed me. I had no idea that she could kiss like that and I admit things got out of control. I swear I was about to bend her over right there in the hallway. We got so wrapped up in kissing that I forgot how to breathe._

_Anyway, when I finally got enough oxygen going, I came up with the idea of leaving school; surprisingly she was up for it._

_FLASHBACK ENDS…….._

"It was a blur once we made it to the door. I don't even remember how our clothes came off, all I know is that the best sex I have ever had in my life all started on that table there…."

"The table?"

"This table right here?"

"Yep. She lost her virginity on that table….." Darien's words dropped off as he remembered the taking of her virtue.

"WOW."

Instead of being grossed out by the number of times they'd eaten at this particular table, they were fascinated. (A/N **o_O*** go fig.)

"So you deflowered her on your dining room table? Sounds fun. But we figured that much- without the table. She's holding a three year grudge because she regrets giving her virginity to you?" Nathan asked wanting to get down to the real issue here.

"I know for a fact that she did not regret it at the time. If she had, I'm sure we wouldn't have spent the rest of the school day fucking like we did; she definitely wasn't complaining. I had her on that table, my bed, the counter, the shower….oh that was fun….."he rambled off with a sinful smirk.

"WOW."

"A real hellcat; you wouldn't know it with how sweet she is. So what happened?" Zach inquired.

"Did she get clingy?" Kevin asked wondering what it was about virgins to make them do that.

"No. She didn't get clingy. I didn't give her a chance to; I blew her off the next day."

"No kidding! You were a dick!" Nathan commented with a laugh.

"Well, it's not like I denied it. But let me explain. Like I told you before, I had a girlfriend at the time. I was planning on breaking up with her anyway, whether the sex happened with Sere or not. I just had to figure out a way to break up with Beth for good without fucking up my money. Her parents were my benefactors at the time- before I got my inheritance. Anyway, Serena came to the courtyard where the seniors had lunch the next day to talk to me. I never told her I had a girlfriend, so when she came up to the table, I froze. I thought for sure that some shit was about to go down. I didn't want to deal with Beth's attitude and I couldn't afford to piss her off, lest she tell her dad. I saw how some of the seniors looked at her for coming to our area. I knew that she was hurt by the look on her face- here she was thinking that things had changed between us- but I had to get my shit together first. So I asked her if she would act like nothing happened because I didn't need the drama with Beth."

"Stupid! " Zach felt sorry for him. Even _he_ knew that was the last thing you should ever say to a girl!

"WOW."

"How the hell did you make it out alive?" Nate asked truly interested. He was guilty of doing the same things to girls who _weren't_ virgins; he knew from experience they showed insanity after being rejected.

"I know. I wondered that myself. Although she didn't act like a raving lunatic, she did let me know how she felt. I was fine with that at first- maybe I had been wrong about her. But then as the weeks flew on, she was all I could think about. Every time a guy tried to flirt with her, I got angry. I found myself acting just like the crazy girls I used to reject. I followed her around; I even went as far to forbid any of the guys at my school to date her. After graduation, I decided I was going to apologize to set things right between us. I wanted to be with her, you know? I must have apologized a hundred times, but she wasn't hearing it. So I kinda just gave up on her; I wasn't used to rejection. Other females would welcome me with open legs, but not her. I haven't seen her around much in the past three years, so when I saw her yesterday- it was like all the feelings I had for her surfaced again."

"Feelings?" Zach asked intrigued. They hardly ever talked about _feelings_….

"WOW."

"Will someone PLEASE snap him out of that shit?" Darien asked annoyed.

"Gladly." Nate supplied and punched Jay in the arm.

Jay snapped out of his catatonic state he'd been in since the beginning of his friend's story.

"Ow dickhead! Lay off the 'roids, would you?!" Jay rubbed his arm while giving Nathan a sour look.

"Shut up and pay attention dipshit."

"I noticed her talking with you today, so something must've changed." Kevin input.

"Yeah, sort of. I think she's playing games with me, though. She was flirting with me by the counter, and I thought that everything was good. When Anna came and dumped that drink on her- I knew I was fucked. I thought she was going to rip her face off."

"I would have paid to see Serena take on Anna…." Jay said Anna's name with a sneer. Even though Anna was rich, she was a gold digging bitch that deserved to be taken down a notch or two; he definitely would have put his money on Serena. She may be little, but she was feisty.

"It _would_ have been a great day to see a hot girl fight, wouldn't it?" Nate agreed, thinking of the way Lita's eyes darkened and her chest heaved when she thought her friend was in danger.

"I don't doubt that they would have caused some damage." he continued "So anyway, after that happened, I went to apologize to her. That's the other thing- I find myself doing that a lot. And I _never_ say 'sorry' to a girl. I found her in the lounge room half naked; and…. things happened….but as soon as I thought we were getting to the best part- she bailed. And I was stuck feeling like a fool when she thanked me for the 'apology' I so graciously gave her. And that's the issue. I like her, but I'm not going to run myself into the ground over some shit I already apologized for three years ago."

"She's definitely playing with your head." Jay observed and Zach agreed.

Nathan let out a deep chuckle. "Seems to me you've met your match, D."

Kevin didn't say anything but he did give Darien a pat on the back in sympathy.

Darien shook his head pitifully for the second time that day before he got it together.

"Maybe I have... If that's what she wants to do, that's fine by me. I'll let her play all she wants- but the next time she thinks she's getting away from me, I'll get her."

* * *

_**A FEW HOURS LATER….**_

_Where_ was she?!

It was well past ten and the party had been in a full drunken swing for over an hour. He briefly considered asking her friends about Serena's whereabouts. His stormy blue eyes searched the perimeter of the party for her partners in crime. Darien spotted Ami talking with Raye and Zach. _'Nope…Raye's too nosy…'_ He looked to Lita, but she was deep into a heated game of beer pong with Nathan and Jay. Beer pong was a serious game of concentration and skill; he wouldn't dare bother them. '_Ah…Mina..'_ he thought and adjusted his plastic gold crown as he pushed through the slushed college students in search of a high school blonde.

Mina was busy flirting with a guy who was _not_ Kevin. She was twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she noticed Darien's presence. He greeted the guy she was flirting with a nod of the head. The guy did the same and turned away.

"Hey Dariennnn……*giggles* whatcha doin'?" she asked with a bit of a slur and blinding smile, blue eyes glowing brightly.

"Hey Mina…." he said in the sweetest voice he could muster without seeming fake. He definitely didn't need her suspicion._' Although, she may be a little too buzzed to pick up on it._' But still, he didn't want to take any chances. "I see you're having a great time."

"Great time?! I'm having an awesome time! I wish Sere would hurry and get here, and then the party would _really_ start. I can't party properly without my double, you know…." she rambled on with a small pout.

'_Jackpot. Double? Hmmm…she__** does**__ kinda look like her…'_ he thought as he took in Mina's figure in her yellow and white striped mini dress_. 'I hope she's wearing more material than Mina is…'_ With that thought, he cut off her rambling. "Where is she anyway?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible while he took a swig of his beer.

"She's on her way. She's catching up with Sam right now. Hey, what's with the crown?" she asked with a befuddled look on her face.

He barely caught what she said. '_Sam… who's Sam? CHILL. Sam could be a girl for all you know!' _He felt the uprising of jealousy begin to crawl through his senses before he tamped it down. "I won the first game of the night, so I'm the King of this party. So, Sam's another one of your girl friends?" he snuck in his question taking a cue from Mina's question style.

"No way! Sam is _**so**_ not a chick!" she exclaimed and then continued "The King, huh? And what, may I ask, are your duties as king, kind sir?" she bowed mockingly, wobbling a little in her white open toed stilettos.

'_So not a chick?! That means Sam's a guy?! What the hell is she doing with some other guy, when she has a grade' A' specimen like me after her?!'_ he seethed inside, but outside was the picture of an aloof man. "Well, fair maiden. I am the king of what we call 'The Gauntlet'. Whenever a girl spills her drink or someone else's during a game, she has to take a shot of tequila and has to entertain the party with a dance for me. If she's any good, then she becomes my hook up for the night. "

"You mean like a lap dance?"

"Lap dance, cage dance; the usual. Right up there." He pointed to a corner of an area where a cage like platform was set up with a large chair placed in front of it. "It doesn't sound so bad, but I'm a little bored with it. When these girls get drunk, they get pretty wild and they keep doing the same shit. Not only that, but they have to do it in front of the crowd and face the judgment of the King's court. They can be pretty harsh."

Mina laughed out loud "That's why I've been seeing so many girls crying in the corners. Not that it's funny or anything….." she cleared her throat and eyed him thoughtfully before asking "I'm sure that you've gotten tons of dances so far. You mean to tell me that none of those girls held your interest?"

He chuckled a little at Mina's observation. The one he was hoping to choose was not in attendance yet. _She_ was busy doing God knows what with some douche named Sam! "Nope. Not a one. I guess they think just because they throw their breast in my face and grind on me, that I'm supposed to be turned on by it."

Mina just gave a cheeky grin and a pat on the shoulder before she walked away and told him "I'm sure someone will grab your 'affection' by the end of the night…"

'_What did she mean by that?'_ He was about to ask her but she was already gone. He turned to leave and bumped into someone.

" Oh! Excuse me I didn't see you there." A scantily clad brown haired girl apologized as she stumbled.

"Lay off the drinks then!" he barked and then took a good look at the girl. "Saori? Saori Milner, is that you?"

The brown haired girl in question looked up to get a better look at the man who was speaking to her.  
"Darien? Darien Shields?! I haven't seen you in forever! I can't believe you remember me!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug just as tight "Saori! Wow! You've really grown up! Of course I remember you! Just because it didn't work out with Beth and me doesn't mean I would forget you! What are you doing here?"

She had stars in her eyes. The hottest and coolest guy of her high school years remembered her and not just because she was friends...well, ex-friends… with his ex. '_Wow…he's even hotter than I remember…_' she thought. "I moved back to town a few weeks ago into this complex. I was in the lobby the other day and I heard that this was the place to party; so here I am!" she giggled and hiccupped with her arms outstretched sticking her chest out.

His eyes raked over her figure. He didn't remember her being so…so….what's the word…._'busty'_ before. "Yes you are…why don't we go somewhere a little more private to catch up?"

Saori's brown eyes got as wide as saucers as she looked up at him. The little crush she had on him from high school came back full force, now that she thought she had a chance with him. And this time there was no stupid slut-faced, backstabbing Beth to get in the way!

He smirked sardonically. _'Serena's out having her fun, so why can't I?_' he thought before taking Saori by the arm and walking her through the crowd for a little more 'privacy'.

* * *

"Damn, this place is packed!" Serena said as she stepped out the elevator on Jay's floor. People were out in the hall laughing and carrying on. She took in her surroundings as she whistled under her breath _'Nice penthouse…I wonder if he owns it..._'

Serena heard a few guys cat call to her and she rolled her eyes but gave them a coy smile anyway. She was determined to have a good time tonight, especially with the way she looked; jerks or no jerks. Serena checked over her black and white print halter mini dress to make sure her boobs weren't on the verge of popping out. She bent down slightly to make sure the ankle straps on her black four inch stiletto sandals were secure before she walked inside. She was dressed to kill. '_I hope the splits aren't too much. Can't have a repeat of today, now can we?_' she thought to herself, referring to the thigh high fiasco earlier that day. The splits almost went to the top of her thighs, but she made sure that she wore a pair of black lacy boy shorts in case too much skin could be seen. Whenever she walked the dress swayed a tiny bit revealing a hot pink silk underside material.

'_Enough primping, time to party!' _she thought to herself after flipping her golden curls over one shoulder. She walked into the party looking for her friends. The first one she spotted was Raye. She was wearing a strapless red corset style top that pushed her cleavage to new heights and a pair of black cuffed mini shorts. On her feet was a pair of black patent peep toe pumps.

"Hey, you sexy bitch." Serena said in a deep voice as she snuck up behind her. Raye turned around ready to bite someone's head off until she saw her. "Sexy bitch, yourself Sere! It's about time you got here!" She gave her a quick hug. "So how's Sam and why is he home?"

"He's great! You wouldn't believe how much he's grown. He doesn't look sixteen at all! My mom felt it was time for him to come home. She and my dad are supposed to be talking about something really important with us tomorrow morning, probably something about the divorce. Sam wanted to go see an old friend tonight, so he's got my car. He's coming back to pick me up when I call, so I can drink all I want!" she said excitedly. The last two times the girls had gone out she had been the designated driver and couldn't drink, so it felt good to not worry about her alcohol consumption tonight.

"Aww YEAH! Let's get this shit crackin'!" Raye was excited for Serena too. It was much more fun when they were all wasted together.

"Where are the others?" Serena asked Raye as she looked around the near capacity party. I think Lita is still with Jay and Nathan playing beer pong. Ami's dancing with Zach. And Mina? Who the hell knows?!"

"Ami's dancing?! Where?!" Serena looked around eagerly hoping to catch Ami in the act. Ami rarely did anything at these parties except have a drink or two. She must really like Zach to be _dancing_ with him. Raye spotted her as they walked through the crowd and pointed her out.

"OMG! She's totally grinding on him!" Serena nearly yelled at the sight of Ami in a pretty ice blue spaghetti strapped top and denim skinny jeans grinding her behind into Zach's pelvis to the beat of the music.

_~~~~'Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down…Just get back up if it knocks you down, knocks you down…Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down….Just get back up if it knocks you down, knocks you down…'~~~~_

"I know, right?! That's our girl!" Raye wiped away fake tears of joy at the scene. Just then, Mina came gliding up to the duo. "Hey guys! Come on! They're playing a game of 'Suck and Blow' in the kitchen!" she told them as she tugged them into the kitchen.

"Way to get wasted fast…." Serena muttered under her breath as she let Mina tug her into the kitchen.

When they got in the kitchen they saw Kevin pouring shots into shot glasses as Jay poured beer into red plastic cups.

"How many players do we have?" Jay asked over his shoulder. As soon as he saw Raye, he dropped the pitcher of beer and it spilled all over the counter.

"Dick! Watch what you're doing! I almost spilled half of these shots!" Kevin shot at him and looked up to see what had distracted Jay. His mouth fell open at the sight of the girls. He had seen Raye before he went out on a liquor run, but he hadn't seen Mina or Serena. His eyes took in Mina's form and all sorts of naughty thoughts flew through his head at warp speed. He had to down a shot of vodka to calm his nerves before he made an idiot of himself. He had already slipped up earlier today with the 'fast ride' thing and he definitely didn't want to relive that moment of embarrassment.

"Hey…" Jay seemed to be at a loss for words as he stared at the girls. _'I can't wait to see Darien's face when he sees her._' He thought to himself, remembering how Darien pestered the hell out of him to text Serena to see when she was coming.

"Hey yourself." The girls greeted him and grabbed paper towels to help clean up the mess.

"Raye you look….."

"What? Really hot? Really sexy?" she asked him annoyed.

"Well, that too….but I was gonna say…" She rolled her eyes. Guys were always calling her sexy and hot, but she rarely ever heard the word beautiful. It's like they didn't know that there was an actual difference in the words.

"Beautiful." He looked her right in the eyes as he said it and she could tell that he really meant it.

Her annoyed face turned soft as a light blush stole across her cheeks "Th-thank you." She looked down unable to hold the intense gaze he was giving her with his piercing blue eyes.

Serena watched the tender moment with sad face _'I wonder if I'll ever to experience something that sweet.' _Without even trying, she immediately thought of Darien. _'Whaaaa? AS IF! That jerk wouldn't know tender if it bit him in the ass! Where was he anyway? Maybe he didn't come…' _As if she conjured up his presence with her thoughts - Darien walked into the kitchen with a brown haired girl hanging all over his arm. Serena felt jealousy prick at her skin. He didn't seem to mind the girl that was stuck to him like a leech, that is, until he saw her. Serena looked at him with a raised brow. He quickly slid his arm out of the girl's death grip and cleared his throat. Let the 'smart- assness' begin.

"Nice of you to make it Meatball." He said with a crooked grin.

Serena cringed at the name "You ass! As you can clearly see, my hair is down! And get my name right when you're speaking to me." She ended with a tone that clearly stated that she wasn't in the mood for his antics.

He looked a bit taken aback by her tone. What had gotten her panties in a bunch? Maybe because Saori had been hanging on his arm like she loved him? All they did was make out for a few minutes…maybe she could see it on his face?

He thought about retaliating, but discarded it. If he wanted her to cut the childish games, he would have to play by her rules just for a bit.

He walked over to where she stood with her nose in in the air and hugged her softly_. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I was worried that you wouldn't come. I really wanted to see you tonight."_ He whispered in her ear. She was about to melt into the hug, but then she stiffened as she reminded herself of the girl he came in with. She almost believed it! She backed away out of his arms when she heard the brown haired girl clear her throat.

"Eh-em! Hi, I'm Saori and you are?" Saori asked with a fake polite voice. Serena quirked a brow at this- she knew when girls were being fake- and this one was as plastic as they came. She introduced herself anyway "I'm Serena. Lovely to meet you." She replied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"I'm sure. Anyway, can we start the game now?" she asked with a bit of an attitude.

Mina, Kevin, Jay, and Raye looked at Saori with the '_Oh, no, she didn't'_ look. Kevin counted the people who were playing and placed the shots of vodka and cups of beer around the table.

Darien didn't even notice the way Saori had laid claim to him; he was too busy staring at Serena's legs. He groaned mentally _'Does she know what she's doing to me?'_ He turned to stand next to her with Saori on his other side.

"Alright! Let's get started…the name of the game is 'Suck or Blow'. Keep the card in motion by only using your lips to either suck or blow to keep the card from falling. If you drop the card while it's in play-the losers chug a beer. If the same people drop three times – they have to take a shot and kiss. None of that gay shit, so get in boy, girl order. Raye, you can stand by me." He offered her a cheeky grin- and surprisingly she came to his side without a fuss or retort. That beautiful comment must've warranted him a cool point with her.

His cheeky grin turned to one of pure elation when she smiled back at him. "Gather 'round and let's all get shitfaced!" he called out.

"Ladies, don't forget that 'The Gauntlet' is still in play! If you don't want to get stuck doing things your daddy wouldn't approve of, I suggest you watch your coordination." Kevin told the crowd in the kitchen. "Let the games begin! Mina I hope you can hold your liquor." He gave her a wink and picked a shot glass as she settled beside him. "Well see, now won't we?"

The card started in motion with Darien. He tilted his head to the side to pass the card to Serena. Serena sucked the card to her lips and attempted to pass it off to the guy next to her, which happened to be Dieter_. 'Where'd he come from?' _she thought surprised and the card dropped.

"Chug, chug, chug!" the crowd around the table roared. Serena gave him a quick apology and chugged her beer. Dieter laughed and chugged with her. The card started back in rotation. The game went on a few rounds with Jay dropping the card on purpose _every_ time it got to Raye. The first few times he did it she acted annoyed; but when they had to kiss because of it she wasn't complaining. Kevin got to kiss Mina a few times, and one of those kisses had a little tongue action in it.

Serena on the other hand, had to kiss Dieter twice and Darien once. Although they were only pecks, Darien was getting extremely irritated. And in his irritation he decided to up the ante; he wasn't going to let Serena get away with kissing Dieter at all. When it was his turn to pass it to Serena again, he blew the card off of his lips before she got the chance to suck at it.

"Dammit, Darien!"

"Don't act annoyed. You know you want to kiss me. Don't worry, I'll make it good."

Saori's mouth dropped. _'It's okay. It's only a game. As long as he leaves with me tonight, I'll let him have his fun…'_

"That's the third drop! Give 'em a kiss Sere!" Jay slurred as he lifted the shots to them.

They both downed their shots and went in for the kiss. Serena was only intending to give him one of those sissy kisses that she had given him on one of the last rounds, but he had other plans. When her lips touched his, he nipped her bottom lip making her gasp. He wasted no time dipping his tongue enthusiastically into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She stiffened in surprise, but then her body relaxed as she joined him. The kiss was nothing short of erotic; passionate. Within seconds, her hands were gripping the back of his hair like her life depended on it. His hands made it to her lower back to pull her closer. When he felt the softness of her breasts press up against him, he let out a groan from the back of his throat. _'God she feels so good!'_ he thought as he continued to ravish her mouth with drunken kisses.

'_Mmmmm..his mouth is like…..like…..'_ She lost all train of thought when he cupped her bottom and began massaging it. Raye was pole-axed _'I can see why she lost her virginity to him…she never stood a chance against that sexy beast.'_

Mina fanned at her face with her hand "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

Saori had enough! She lost her chance with him in high school, but she'd be damned if she lost it again because of that kiss! "Can we continue with the game please?! Some of us want to play!" she barked out.

But the two were too wrapped up in their kisses to hear anything outside of their lust filled cocoon.

Jay piped up a smart ass remark "Oh, but they are playing….fore_play_ that is…."

The crowd around the table laughed. It was true; given another moment- live porn was about to take place.

Kevin took the initiative to break them apart, because it was obvious they weren't planning on it anytime soon. He tapped on Darien's shoulder to get his attention.

"Mm?" Darien responded but didn't break his mouth or hands away from Serena's body.

"The game? Remember?"

"Mm hmm." He responded again but _still_ not leaving his place.

Kevin chuckled. "D.! The game! We're still playing!"

'_Game? Right. The game…'_ He finally pulled away from Serena, leaving her breathless.

"Wow, man. I thought you guys were gonna do it right in front of us." Jay told them, amused.

Serena had gotten enough oxygen in her lungs to speak. "You thought wrong. That wasn't supposed to happen." She couldn't believe he would kiss her like that in front of all of those people! She was almost-ALMOST- about to dry hump him!

"But it did." Darien countered with a grin.

Saori growled and started up the game again.

By the end of the sixth round, you could pretty much consider Serena, Mina, and Raye to be 3 sheets to the wind. She felt bad for Mina; who knows how many drinks she had before she got there. Everyone, actually; some of the players quit because they knew they were over the limit. They had all taken about 4 extra shots each and although the guys had a high tolerance, they looked sloshed as well. Saori had taken her fair share of shots also and was looking at Darien with a sultry look. She moved to get closer to him but he moved away quickly; almost like he was trying to avoid her touches. She even spilled a drink during the game, knowing she would have to give him a lap dance. When she tried to pull him away from the game so she could give him one, he refused. Now, any other girl would have gotten the point that he wasn't interested- but not Saori. She was planning to make the most out of this night. All she had to do was sleep with him and she figured he would be hers…for life. Especially when she ended up "accidentally" pregnant by him…

Serena and Mina squealed when they heard one of their favorite songs blast through the speakers. Raye waved them off; she was just a little too buzzed to move right now. She leaned against the counter and watched the blond duo tear a path to the dance floor.

_~~~~~A Red Wine….Convict…Gaga…Oh..heh…~~~~_

"GET ON THE TABLE!" Mina yelled out happily as she and Serena stepped onto a table to dance. Serena closed her eyes to get lost in the song as she danced. Whenever she did that, Mina knew that Serena was ready to let loose. She was ready right along with her.

_~~~~ I've had a little bit too much… All of the people start to rush, Start to rush by….A dizzy twister dance, Can't find my drink or man… Where are my keys, I lost my phone…. What's going on out on the floor?... I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore…. Keep it cool what's the name of this club? I can't remember but it's alright, alright.'~~~~~_

Serena opened her eyes as the song progressed. Hers and Mina's movements became one as they faced each other. It was a mind bending sight to some of the party's patrons; the blondes made a mirror image mimicking each other's dances simultaneously.

Raye's eyes turned to them from her spot at the counter. "Ahh! I hate when they do that! It's like I'm seeing double!"

Jay turned his sight to where Raye was looking.

"Holy shit." He nudged Kevin, but Kevin's gray eyes were already emblazoned to the girls dancing on the table.

Meanwhile, Saori was trying in vain to get Darien into an empty room. She was running her hands up and down his arms and placing little kisses on his back. She pulled him down by his shirt "Why don't we get out of here?" she asked him in his ear.

His plans for the night had changed once Serena had shown up, but if she hadn't -he definitely would have taken Saori up on her offer. If he was going to leave with anyone, it would be Serena. He still had a lesson he needed to teach her….

"Nah. I'm fine here. Besides, I'm the king and it wouldn't look right if I left the party yet." he reasoned with her.

"But,_ Darien_…..I'm really hot and I need you to cool me down… or heat me up, whatever you prefer…." she commented with a sly grin. She thought she had him for a moment; by the look on his face he was considering it. Then his attention shifted when he heard Raye complain about seeing double.

His cobalt eyes darkened over by the seductive image Serena embodied. Her golden curls were trailing down her back and swinging around her body as her hips swayed side to side. He could see how toned her legs were with every movement she made. He noticed the shoes she was dancing in and was very pleased by the sight. How did she dance in those things?! She was a very good dancer- he figured she would be- she definitely had the body for it. He continued to stare at Serena like he was hypnotized.

Saori had been tugging on his shirt for a minute when he finally looked at her. He wasn't even paying attention!

"_Darien…" _she whined "I want to go _now_!"

Darien brushed her hands off his shirt and gave her a strange look. "The whiny thing doesn't work for me. I gotta go." He told her as he walked off toward Serena. Saori stood there dumbfounded at being brushed off in front of everyone.

'_How dare he?! What the hell?!'_ she thought indignantly. "He brushed me off for _that_ bitch?!" she screeched and stalked off following him.

Raye heard the snide comment Saori made about her friend and moved to follow her, but Jay intercepted her path.

"Come with me." He offered her his hand.

She looked down at it like it was going to bite her. "Why, so you can get me alone to violate me?"

Jay placed his hands over his heart in mock hurt. "Me? I would never violate you…if you didn't want me to…I just want to dance with you." The look on his face was so cute, she couldn't help but to smile and take his hand. "Dance, huh? Okay, but if I feel your hands groping any part of my body, I'll kick your ass."

"I don't doubt that you would." he told her and led her out on the dance floor as another song came on.

_~~~~~Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice, And we can pop bottles all night…Baby you can have whatever you like…you like…I said you can have whatever you like….you like…Yeah…Late night sex so wet you're so tight…I'll gas up the jet for you tonight…Baby you can go wherever you like…you like…I said you can go wherever you like…you like…yeah….~~~~~_

He walked up behind her whispering the lyrics in her ear. She giggled and sang them back to him. Jay couldn't help but be amazed by her charm. Raye looked around to see what had become of her friends.

Across the room, Kevin had Mina on the wall, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He wasn't one for P.D.A., but being around Mina made him contradict himself. Ami and Zach were on the floor grinding as they locked lips in heated kisses. _'Wow! How long have they been like that?'_ Seeing them kiss, reminded her of the kiss Serena and Darien shared. She looked to where she last saw her dancing on a table. _'Where is that girl?'_ she wondered and was about to go looking for her to make sure she hadn't become a victim to passing out. There were too many people here for that, and anything could happen to her. Raye tensed up- hoping that wasn't the case. She was relieved when a couple of people moved bringing Serena into her line of vision. '_Whew! She's okay…who is she arguing with?' _Raye walked toward the commotion with Jay in tow.

Serena was in Darien's face telling him "That's not the rules and you know it!"

"Of course I know. But I'm the King, whatever I say goes." He countered smugly. She had been dancing pretty close with Dieter when he saw her reach up to kiss him. None of that! Not on his watch. So before the kiss could happen, he purposely bumped into her, making her spill his drink. And now he was trying to get her to give him a lap dance on the platform.

"Look asshole, just because you're wearing some plastic ass crown does not mean I have to do what you say! Take her, she's been trying to jump you all night!" she pointed in Saori's direction in aggravation. She was still ticked that he let that girl kiss him during the game. Which was stupid- considering the fact he didn't tongue Saori down like he did her.

Saori had no self-respect; she was already grabbing Darien's arm to pull him away.

"Nope. She didn't spill. You did." He turned to speak to Dieter- who up until this point had been ignored by him. "Sorry to steal your partner, but she has to come with me." But he wasn't sorry in the least.

"I understand." Dieter replied . '_Shit, that was a little close…I almost kissed her!'_ Never mind the fact that he kissed her during 'Suck and Blow' – but that had been because it was part of the game. When he almost kissed her this time- it was his own choice. And isn't he gay?

"WHAT?! I refuse! I won't do it! Isn't there another option? Like a dare or something?"

"Sorry, Sere. You kinda have to…he'd just dare you to do it anyway." Jay supplied with a grin and a shot of tequila.

Raye grabbed Serena by the arm and whispered to her, "Sere, just do it. How bad could it be? You might be able to finish P.B.A.B. tonight."

Somehow, she had forgotten all about P.B.A.B. "I guess you're right. How bad could it be?" she whispered back. She walked towards Darien with new resolve. "Fine. I'll do it, but don't touch me."she said as she threw back a her shot.

"I'm not making any promises." She shot him a scathing look. He ignored her and signaled the deejay to play music fitting for the King's lap dance.

Darien strolled up to the platform and took his seat in the large backed chair. He had a look of boredom across his face. Serena was taking her sweet time getting to the platform, like she didn't know what she was doing. Saori saw her hesitation and called out "She wouldn't even know what to do with you!" Little did she know that she knew exactly what to do- hence her hesitation; she knew where this dance would have her by the end of the night. But she wasn't sure if she would come out with her heart intact.

The whole crowd stopped what they were doing and looked to the platform. Raye, Mina, Ami, and most of the girls in the crowd cheered on Serena while the guys cheered on their King.

Darien smirked "Come on, I haven't got all day. Hope you're original…." (A/N Insert video choreography here and play until the timer says 1:11 give or take a second.)

She flipped him off and walked up the few steps that were there. As she got up the stairs, the music started. She swayed her hips from side to side in a seductive manner as she approached him. He gave out a little yawn as she danced around him. _'So, he's bored, huh? I'll peak his interest...among other things..'_

_~~~~~ Dip it low … Pick it up slow…. Roll it all around…. Poke it out like your backs broke…. Pop, pop, pop that thing… I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"…. Dip it low… Pick it up slow… Roll it all around…. Poke it out like your backs broke… Pop, pop, pop that thing….. I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"~~~~~~_

Darien nearly fell out of his seat when Serena hit the floor with her seductive dance moves.

"Oh, shit." was all he could say. In his mind's eye, he pictured her naked, sweaty, and writhing calling out his name. He had to make her his. With a signal of his hand, the music stopped. Serena lifted head from her current position and told him with a sincere look "But, I'm not done yet."

Darien groaned at her position. She was bent over at her waist with her legs spread apart. Her head was down and hair was trailing the floor as she looked at him with bedroom eyes. He had to get her out of there quick!

He didn't say anything. He walked the short distance to her as she came to a standing position. He then removed the plastic crown from his head and placed it on hers. "Mine." was all he told her and took her by the hand to get off the platform. Her protests were drowned out by the music and the cheers. Raye and Ami were awestruck as they remembered their earlier conversation. What they were thinking, Mina spoke "I hope they have protection!" Jay agreed with an absent nod of his head. Kevin and Zach had never seen Darien move so fast in his life- he must have been waiting for this outcome.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean 'mine'? And where are you taking me?! Darien!"

He ignored her banter and continued to push through the crowd with Serena as his prize. He stopped for a second, remembering that he wasn't in any condition to drive home. _'Oh, well. Jay has a room to spare….'_ He took her down deep into the hall where no one was and a set of drapes were hiding a door.

"Darien! What are you doing?!"

He ignored her _again _and felt around inside the drapes to find the doorknob and popped the door open, dragging her in. He slammed the door shut behind her and locked it.

"Darien what the hell is your problem?! You tell, me to dance- so I dance- then you're dragging me off the st-"

Her words were lost in her mouth. Darien pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Her lips melted with his and their kisses became never ending as her tongue glided along his. Her groaned and picked up her and placed her on the dresser with him between her legs. He broke away from her swollen lips to find the knot that was keeping her dress on while placing butterfly kisses along her throat.

Serena moaned his name when he bit the side of her neck and breathed into her ear, _"Why are you playing games with me? You know how much I want you…."_

"G-g-games….what do you me-mean g-games…?" She tried to answer him back but it was hard to speak in complete sentences when he was making patterns with his tongue on her collar bone.

He continued his assault to her neck as he answered back between kisses, "I know what you're doing. And the sad thing is…I don't even care…I'll let you use me any way you want." He looked her in the eyes so she could see the truth in his.

Serena almost panicked, '_SHIT! He knows ?! Now that I hear it that way…I don't want to use him…' _and with that thought, she decided that P.B.A.B. would be no more. She had forgiven him long ago and but she felt like she still wanted the sex with him. Maybe she could get a far greater satisfaction of having him as a friend with 'benefits'. She still wasn't ready to date anyone and after the orgasm from earlier today- she didn't want to go without sex anymore. She picked her hand up to caress his smooth olive skin. _"I'm not playing games now. I don't want to use you, but I do want you."_ She whispered truthfully. With that said, the top of her dress slid down to reveal her strapless lacy bra. "Shit." Darien proclaimed and took to her chest devouring the hills of her cleavage with kisses. She arched her back into him and gripped the back of his hair.

Darien's hands fumbled to her back again, trying desperately to undo the bra. Once he got the bra free, he tossed it to the side and engulfed her right nipple. She responded with a cry of passion as he tweaked and rolled the other with his fingers. He suckled on her like a newborn baby thirsting for milk. Serena felt her body heat up and her lower regions get slippery. He felt her writhing beneath him looking for some sort of release. Darien thrust up for her to grind on his erection through his jeans.

He unlatched his mouth from her breast and pulled her legs up. He knelt down and pushed her dress up to get better access. He didn't even stop to remove her panties; he moved them to the side instead.

Serena threw her head back and gasped loudly. "_Oh my GOD!_ " she whimpered when she felt his warm mouth French kiss her nether regions. At her sighs of pleasure, he increased the pressure from his tongue and began humming to make her feel vibrations. Serena felt tingles though her body and began to tremble. Darien, feeling that she was close to a release, inserted two fingers inside of her and began a rhythmic system of pumping into her and tweaking her hood between his fingers. She shuddered violently as the orgasm took over her senses. '_Damn, that was better than the first one!'_ she thought as she came down from her sexual induced high.

Darien's hand was drenched in her fluids. He pulled up and kissed her hard. "_Fuck, Sere."_ He whispered hotly. He took one look at her flushed face, pouty lips, and bright blue eyes and knew he was in too deep. His heart leapt at the thought of making love to her. But he didn't want to let her go after tonight. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking about actually being with her as her boyfriend. But he couldn't stop the thoughts from forming in his analytical mind. What if she only wanted to be 'bed buddies'? _'Well, I'll take what I can get ….for now…' _With that in mind, he picked her up off the dresser and laid her on the bed to take back what he'd been missing for three years….

* * *

_* Please don't kill me!* I have to save some lemony goodness for the next chapter, don't I ? *evil grin* Does Darien finally get a cure for the blue balls he's been sporting all day? *gross*_

_Has anyone noticed how Lita and Nathan were missing for most of the party scene? Hmmmm.....I wonder what happened to them? I guess we'll find out in the next chapter!_

_On a somewhat unrelated note- I'm going to have to rewrite the summary of this story- because it has exploded into something way beyond it!_

_OH yeah!** P.S.A** here! Don't ever- **EVER**- drink and drive! And no getting in a car with a person who is buzzed/ drunk either! _

_With that said- please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love you guys lots...._

_~*~*~L.b.D.~*~*~_


	7. Lovers and Friends

_Can you guys believe I updated?! So many reasons....so little time....anywho...here it is and it is **totally** "SMUFFY", or "SLUFFY"....you know, like "smut" and "fluff"? I only say fluff because we get to see Darien's sweet side. Hey! I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I have major assignments due next week, and I wanted to give you guys something to chew on...it's only 9 pages...so make it last! Lol. Oh yeah...mainly Sere and Darien with a glimpse of Lita in this chap._

_So**...standard disclaimer - here- **I don't own Sailor Moon....*rub it in, why don't ya?_

Anyway..thanks to all of the reviewers! Please review after reading. Let me know if I had any grammar errors, etc....Also...after you read this...let me know if you noticed something that Serena and Darien did **NOT** do...hmmmm....

**WARNING!!!!! **The first part of this chapter is **'lemon concentrate'**! We've already established the fact that I have a hentai mind....* te-hee *, should you really be surprised? **O.o;**

_Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously on Boys, Boys, Boys!......**_

_Darien's hand was drenched in her fluids. He pulled up and kissed her hard. "Fuck, Sere." He whispered hotly. He took one look at her flushed face, pouty lips, and bright blue eyes and knew he was in too deep. His heart leapt at the thought of making love to her. But he didn't want to let her go after tonight. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking about actually being with her as her boyfriend. But he couldn't stop the thoughts from forming in his analytical mind. What if she only wanted to be 'bed buddies'? 'Well, I'll take what I can get ….for now…' With that in mind, he picked her up off the dresser and laid her on the bed to take back what he'd been missing for three years…._

*

*

*

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._ Serena awoke the next morning to a soft rhythmic sound. She didn't know if the sound emanated from her throbbing head or the warm fleshy pillow she was currently resting on. '_UH. I'll never drink vodka again… wait….pillows aren't_ _supposed to feel like skin…'_ she thought groggily. Sooty lashes fluttered open sleepily to inspect the 'pillow' she had been laying on. Her Caribbean blues were squinted at first, but then widened at the sight that assaulted her hung over vision. All remnants of sleep dissipated as bright sunlight illuminated well-defined abs and the equally defined body it lingered on; making sure, she saw _exactly_ who laid beside her.

'_I didn't…..we… didn't……._' she thought as she clutched the sheets to her bare chest; a flash of horror on her face. The horror disappeared when she saw the sunlight catch the gold writing on an empty condom wrapper. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she picked it up and remembered the events that happened just a few hours ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Serena looked up at Darien as he laid her on the bed with himself between her legs._

"_Tell me that this won't be the only time…" Darien whispered to her while stroking her sides with his hands._

_Serena, being more than a little tipsy replied with a little giggle, "I dunno. Depends on how you do…if you can't make the grade, I do have a five setting shower massager that'll get the job done…" she rambled on. Her eyes widened and her face burned in realization of the embarrassing information she just volunteered. She questioned her inebriated mind. 'Does beer and vodka turn into a truth serum when drunk together?' _

"_Uh…oh my gosh, I did not just tell you that!" she threw her arm across her face trying to block Darien's amused smirk. _

_He chuckled. "I've never given you anything less than 110%.....So that's what you've been doing all this time. Five settings, huh?" He smiled at her, trying to get her to uncover her face._

"_What else was I supposed to do? I'm not the promiscuous_ _type." She murmured and looked away._

_Darien nuzzled her neck softly with his nose, "I think it was a great idea. If anyone else was to ever touch you, I'd kill them. Besides, if I have my way, you won't need it anymore."_

_Serena gasped and looked him in the eyes. He said it with such conviction; she briefly wondered if he was the jealous type. The bedroom was only lit by the light of the full moon peeking through the curtains, but she could still see the truth in his stormy blue eyes. Before she could say anything else, he took her lips in a passionate kiss. As before, whenever his lips touched anywhere on her body, all train of coherent thoughts were nowhere to be found._

_She became enraptured in his kisses; even more so when his lips trailed down her neck to kiss her collar bone. That spot did it every time- she purred out his name, "Darien…."_

_Her small moan of pleasure was all it took for him to break any remaining control. He brought his mouth to hers again, nibbling and suckling her bottom lip aggressively . She tugged at his shirt, trying desperately to remove the thin material standing in her way of bliss. He complied, and with one smooth slip it was off. Serena raked her fingertips over the perfectly sculpted ridges and kissed him deeply. With his chest exposed, she wanted nothing more than to kiss and caress him just as he did her. _

_Darien was lost in ecstasy as he felt her feather light touches across his skin. A deep groan reverberated from the back of his throat. Everywhere this girl touched him had his spine tingling with anticipation. As she heard his pleasurable timbre, she gripped her legs to his sides and flipped them over onto his back. His eyebrows raised in surprised, but he didn't dare say anything to stop her. He wanted to see where this was going._

_As she straddled him, she bent down to rain kisses on his bare chest. She nipped and licked all over his torso; teasing him by trailing kisses along his boxer waistband. He sucked in a harsh breath when he felt her tongue dip into the well of his belly button as she unzipped his designer vintage jeans. _

_Darien, becoming ever so impatient, helped her along by kicking off his jeans. She quirked an eyebrow at his eagerness, but tamped down the urge to tease him about it. She was pleased that he seemed to want it as much, if not more so than her._

_Once his erection was freed from the constricting jeans, it jumped and strained in his silk boxers. Serena looked a little startled, but got a wicked idea in her head instead. Still straddling him, she slid her body down and placed her hands inside his boxers to stroke his hard on. She looked up to see his head thrown back in pleasure as he thrust lightly into her palm. She felt his pleasure as her own, thus turning her on even more. With an overwhelming surge of desire, she took him into her mouth. She hadn't the slightest idea at what she was doing, but Darien didn't seem to mind. All that he could comprehend at that particular moment was warm, wet, and plush lips around his member giving him toe curling sensations. She found a good rhythm as she thought to just lick him like her favorite popsicle. Her head bobbed up and down in a sinuous motion. Darien groaned as he grabbed a handful of her hair and thrust his hips up slightly into her mouth. She thought she would gag at his length, but amazingly, her gag reflexes did not jerk. The last thing she needed was to puke over his groin while he was still in her mouth. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of that thought and Darien whispered, "Sere, baby….if you keep doing that, I'm going to be no good for you…"_

_Serena looked up at him, golden curls falling over her kohl-rimmed eyes, the tip of him still residing in her mouth. She almost killed him when she tried to speak with him still _there _in her warm mouth. Her tongue slid over the sensitive 'head' and he almost finished on it. She sat up and flipped her hair back, "What do you mean?" she asked him softly. "Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes began to shimmer; close to tears._

_Darien almost gaped at her naivety. Here she was giving him oral like a pro, but didn't understand what she was doing to him?! Was she about to cry? His facial expression softened, "Sere…you could never disappoint me…." He placed her hand in his and kissed every knuckle ever so softly to soothe her wounded feelings._

_Serena gazed up at him with her mouth slightly ajar in astonishment at the tenderness Darien bestowed upon her. He matched her gaze and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and finally her mouth. What began as a rushed, drunken, and lustful liaison, had turned into something sweeter with his gestures. Although, they had both calmed their fevered motions down a bit, the flames of desire were still blazing strongly between them. The foreplay had been so incredibly intense; there was no going back now. He laid her on her back once again; lips still kissing softly all over her face._

_As she laid back, her legs seemed to fall open on their own. Without missing a beat, Darien rubbed the tip of himself against her, ready to enter…._

_Her hands gripped into his back in a frenzy, "Please, Darien….." she cried out in a half whimper._

"_It may hurt a little…"_

"_I don't care…" she lifted her head slightly to give him a passionate kiss to show him that she was ready._

'_Who am I to deny her?' and with that thought, he entered her to the hilt with a grace only he possessed. His thrusts began gentle, but soon turned ruthless. The night wore on with them moving as one in different positions; skin glistening with the sheen of sweat. As Serena reached her second climax of the night, she bit Darien on his shoulder to muffle her loud moan, drawing blood. He hissed in pleasure and pain as he felt Serena's walls constrict around his member; nearly milking him in the process. He thrust into her with fierceness; loving the way he felt an immense high while being inside of her. 'I'm a fucking junkie….' He thought as he pounded away, bringing her to her second orgasm within seconds of the first._

_She screamed out his name with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She had never felt something so amazing in all of her 'almost 18' years! She writhed on top of him while he suckled a pert nipple. _

"_Oh My GOD! Darien…Darien…D-…I'm…I'm…" she chanted his name breathlessly and Darien knew then and there that he had fallen into the abyss of her soul, when he looked into her blazing blue eyes._

"_Let it go, baby…" he breathed against her mouth. She shuddered and allowed her fourth orgasm of the night to overtake her senses. He felt her tighten even more, bringing him to his climax with one last thrust deep into her womb, filling her with his seed. _

_Serena laid her head down on his chest and promptly fell asleep. Darien kissed her lightly on her forehead and soon fell into a slumber that could only come from incredible sex…._

_**Flashback Ends**__…_

Serena felt a warm hand on the small of her back. "It's too early. Come back to bed." Darien scrunched his brow as he attempted to swat away the early morning sunlight that was now peeking through the large window.

She turned around to see pleading cobalt eyes and an unruly case of bedhead. She stifled a giggle at the boyish look Darien's handsome face made. The throbbing pulse in her head waned slightly as he smiled at her and grasped her hand.

A soft smile graced her face "I have to go…"

" …" he paused, unsure of what else to say. He didn't want her to leave him yet. With her in his arms, he felt complete...like she was the missing piece his heart longed for to make whole. He opened his mouth to say something…_anything _to keep her with him for just a moment longer; but the fog in his brain made it difficult to piece together any coherent mixture of consonants and vowels. After an awkward stream of milliseconds that felt like eternity, a loud vibration next to the large dresser caught their attention. Serena swore under her breath in relief, "I thought I had lost that…." She clutched the sheet around her tighter as she reached over to grab her phone. Once she had gotten her phone, she turned to face Darien and placed one finger over her lips. He nodded as she answered her phone.

" Eh-em…Hello?" As the other voice on the line reached her ear, he noticed her face turn three shades of red.

"Uh, hi mom….Yeah…I kinda forgot about that….Where am I ? I'm….I'm….." Serena looked around nervously trying in vain to come up with a quick alibi. A smirk made its way onto Darien's chiseled face as he thought _'If her mother only knew…'_

"I'm at Lita's! Yes! I'm at Lita's, mom. The girls and I had a.. erm…a sleepover….?" It ended more like a question, and Darien playfully mouthed to her 'Liar'. She swat at him but he ducked away laughing lightly. Serena fed him a glare as she waved her free hand frantically telling him in hushed tones to shut up. Her mom had superb hearing and she couldn't take the chance of getting caught in a lie. She held her breath when her mom paused.

"_Sweetie, are you sure that it's just girls over there? I thought I heard a deep voice_…"

Serena choked on the breath she was holding." *cough* Yeah…mom...Of course it's just us girls…Oh. Who was that then? Um…*laughs nervously*…it was just Lita, mom. She _always_ sounds like a man when she wakes up… she has a sore throat? Yeah…a sore throat…"

Darien lost it. His shoulders started to shake with mirth and he grabbed a pillow to smother his laughter. _But_ not before a loud chuckle escaped. Serena's eyes widened as she stood up and hit him with one of the other pillows. Her phone dropped amidst the chaos. "You JERK!" she yelled at him as she hit him again. Forgetting that she was previously using one of her hands to hold the sheet to her body, she used both hands to whack the pillow at his shoulder. Darien stopped laughing suddenly and she watched as his eyes that were once a sparkling hue of ocean, turn a dark and glassy obsidian. She looked at him in confusion until she felt the stirrings of a light breeze against her skin. She yelped and snatched the sheet over her again, effectively wrapping it around her lithe body like a toga. " Let's see you stare through that, jerk!" She responded with a triumphant grin, not realizing that she snatched up the entire sheet that was covering him also. The grin faded as she took a _long_…***HARD***…look at Darien, or rather what was _**long**_ and _**hard**_ on _him_.

Darien…. was stark ass naked with a massive erection that looked as if it was saluting her. Serena's mouth fell open and gaped like a fish, as a blush crept up her neck and onto her face, coloring her pink. _'So sexy…'_ was the only thought floating through her mind. Her cell phone was on the floor and her mother's voice rang out forgotten. "_Hello…? Serena….?_ _What's going on?!..."_

Darien stretched out languidly and placed his arms behind his head to prop it up. "Like what you see?" he asked with an amused smirk. Serena sucked back her drool at his arrogant quip and narrowed her eyes at him. "I did, that is until you opened your mouth and ruined it!" She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms under her cleavage.

He quirked a brow in amusement, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He waved a hand in the direction of her forgotten cell phone where her mother was still yelling out for Serena to tell her what was going on.

"Shit!" she scrambled to her phone and spoke into it. "Mom? Sorry… we had a little pillow fight...uh ……yeah Lita 's voice _does_ sound really deep….I 'll ask her…" she winced and put her hand loosely over the receiving end. "Uh, Lita…my mom wants to know if you want her to make you some chicken soup…." She glanced at Darien expectantly. He looked confused for a split moment until he cleared his throat and in the highest pitch he could muster, "Um…chicken soup sounds nice…thank you." Serena shot him an incredulous look at his poor attempt to impersonate a female's voice. He shrugged his shoulders in return and mouthed 'Sorry'. Serena rolled her eyes and spoke back to her mother. " Mom, Lita says that she would love some….what?! You want to talk to her? Uh…mom maybe that's not a good idea. WHY? Well, because her throat hurts really badly…_and_ she's really tired. We had a bit of a late night…I'm sorry I forgot to call…" she grimaced a bit waiting for her mother's probe into what sort of trouble they had gotten into the previous night.

Thankfully, her mom rambled on, dwelling only slightly on what she just heard. _" Sammy didn't come home last night either. I figured he was with you, but since you are with the girls, I know he's not._ _You know, you spend a lot of time with the girls, Serena. Is there something you need to tell me?" _She paused for a moment to hear Serena's response.

By this time, Serena put her cell on speakerphone so she wouldn't have to hold it between her neck and her head. Still clad in her makeshift toga, she walked around the bedroom searching for her clothes. All the while, Darien was watching her like a hawk. Little did she know, but when she walked into the rays of sunlight, he could see right through the sheet. His gaze turned predatory at seeing her swaying silhouette. It was as if her hips moved to a beat that only he could hear; their own personal rhythm. Before long, he found himself entranced by her every move.

" Sam took my car to a friend's house, I guess he stayed over . But what do I need to tell you mom?" Serena asked as she bent over to look under the bed for her panties. She had already found her bra, which was slung across a vanity mirror- _all_ the way in the bathroom – on the _floor_. _'How in the hell did_ _that get there?'_ she thought bewildered, surely they couldn't have been _that_ wild! However, her panties and dress seemed to be eluding her at the moment. She figured wherever they were, they had to be together…_'Focus!_' she told herself and listened to her mother.

"_You'll have to excuse me if I sound crazy, I've had a few glasses of mimosa this morning…but are you ….as the kids say…'switching teams'? Nana and I were talking and we realized that since you've been in high school, you have never once brought a boy home to meet us. Now I told her that I would know, because I'm your mother, but she insisted! She told me that Nadine went through the same thing with Amara…She used to hang with that Michelle girl all of the time and now their 'together'…."_

Serena jerked her head up, only to hit the back of it under the bed. "Shit!" She cursed aloud.

"Mom! I am NOT gay! Nana thinks everyone is gay! Remember that time she had the bagboy from the grocery store in tears?! She asked if he was 'pitching or catching' with his boyfriend- right in front of his _girlfriend_! And _anyone_ with eyes could have seen that Amara wasn't interested in boys from the time she was a kid! Mom, she used to behead her Barbie's, for Pete's sake!"

Darien snapped out of his trance. '_Her mom thinks she's gay? No way!_' He couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled from his throat. He choked on it as soon as he caught Serena's death glare and looked away.

"_Watch your language young lady!"_ her mother admonished. "_I told Nana that you weren't, but she just kept bringing up the fact that you're a senior, soon to be 18 and you haven't even had a boyfriend __**and **__that you spend most of your time with girls. Why is that, honey? You're beautiful, smart, and funny…you could get one if you tried…"_

Serena's jaw clenched. She really didn't want to have this conversation in front of Darien. "Mom...you know very _well_ why I don't have a boyfriend. And besides…who said I even wanted one? All you need to know is that I am not gay, and I don't need to have a boyfriend to prove it!" she all but yelled.

Her mother let out a sigh over the phone_. "Honey...just because your father and I are getting divorced doesn't mean you have to hold that against your potential relationships…I just want you to be happy…"_ her mother finished with a sad note to her voice.

Serena snatched her phone and took it off speakerphone before Darien could hear the last part. No way was she about to explore her emotional wounds with him in the room. She was determined not to cry, but then she felt a lump in her throat as she heard her mother sniffle. She took a seat on the bed and Darien sat up trying to see if she was okay.

"Mom..." she began softly, trying to find the words to comfort her mother without crying.

"_Serena…I just want you to know that every relationship won't end in heartbreak…which is why I need you to come home…Sammy too. You are practically an adult, and it's time we treat you as one. We need to speak with you both about the divorce…and we'll tell you anything you want to know. No holding back. It's just that I feel like such a failure sometimes…loving him was supposed to be easy…and it was up until a few years ago.."_

Serena sniffled. "Mom, you are not a failure. I see you as a hero. _My_ hero. You're strong and beautiful and the best mother a girl could ask for. I wish that whatever happened between you and daddy would have never happened…for you guys to be together always….but mom, I also realize that whatever did happen, really hurt you and I understand if you have to divorce to begin healing." By the end of her comforting and understanding words, both mother and daughter were in tears. Serena never addressed her mother's claim about her using their issues as a guard against relationships.

Darien heard Serena's words to her mother and wondered what it could possibly be that had her crying. '_And so what if she's never had a boyfriend! She's got me now! I'll be all she needs…although I can't help but to feel like a total ass for taking her virginity without being in a relationship with her… _' he thought as he rubbed his hand along her back to soothe her. She stiffened for a moment, but then allowed herself to be comforted. She had been holding onto these feelings for so long, and this really was the only time her mother had shared her feelings of inadequacy.

"I'll be home soon, mom. I love you, too." Serena hit the end call button on her phone and tried in vain to hold back the tears. Darien turned her to face him, and took her into his arms cuddling and caressing her. He whispered in her ear, "I'm right here if you want to talk about it.."

Serena hastily wiped a tear, feeling swarms of different emotions fly through her. _'It's almost like he really cares…'_

She looked up at him, blue eyes bright with unshed tears- and let out a small laugh, "I'm fine, thanks though…but I should really get going…"

He drowned in her crystalline depths and nodded silently. He was willing to reach into his chest and snatch out his throbbing heart and place it in her hands for her to keep, if only to keep tears from ever falling from her eyes. He didn't realize that he was staring at her with a look of longing and hope until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Darien asked dumbly.

Serena was laughing lightly. "I didn't know you were prone to zoning out too. That was almost as worse as Mina!"

His breath caught as her face lit up. Was it really that easy to cheer her up? '_It didn't matter' _he thought. He would do _anything_ in his power to keep a smile on her pretty face.

Instead of speaking, he kissed her. She seemed a little surprised by his actions, but she kissed him back nevertheless.

As their lips met in a heated flurry of kisses, her phone vibrated yet again, but this time with a text message. She tried to turn away from the kiss, but he turned her face gently back to his and told her, "Ignore it." She nodded slowly and resumed kissing him as if he was her lifeline.

As the flames of passion escalated, the sheet fell from her shoulders and hands roamed mercilessly- cupping, groping, stroking….**AND** _then_- her stomach lurched and she pushed Darien back with an almost superhuman strength to rush to the bathroom and pray to the porcelain gods; i.e. _the toilet_. Darien heard her retch and winced at the horrid sounds. After a minute of retching noises and vomit hitting the toilet water (**A/N** *gross*), he got up to check on her. He found her in the bathroom, practically hugging the base of the toilet bowl.

Darien let out an uncharacteristic 'aww' and wet a clean wash towel with cool water. He bent over her and dabbed at her face.

"I'm never _ever_ drinking ever again…" Serena whined.

Darien chuckled, "Sure you're not. Just wait until spring break rolls around. You'll be back at it again, in no time."

Serena scrunched up her face, "Nuh-uh. I'm totally serious… not even for my birthday…_ooohhhh_…I feel dizzy…"

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and drew her head against his chest. Darien kissed her forehead lightly and ran his fingers though her blonde curls to get it off her face.

"Ahh….you feel so nice…I think I hear my phone again…" she said absently as she leaned into him.

Darien smiled, "I'll check it for you. Come on. Let's get you in the shower." Serena protested lightly but stopped when he picked her up and placed her in the shower once he had the water running at the perfect temperature. Serena just stood in the shower with her eyes closed and her head against the cold tiles; trying desperately to pull any relief from them….Hangovers are _such_ a bitch.

*

*

*

* _**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN…**_

Lita, still clad in her party outfit _and_ heels, sat in the heavily sanitized, white walled lobby of the local hospital, looking very much out of place. She was grateful that the place was practically deserted, except for a few elderly people. She nibbled on her bottom lip and glanced at her phone for the time. '_7:25 am'_. She had been here for _hours_! What was taking the damn hospital staff so long?! She sighed for the umpteenth time that night…err…early morning. Her once bouncy, brown curls had fallen a bit, and were beginning to resemble slightly melted chocolate, due to the sticky nature of her hair. Lita shifted in the hard plastic chair as her mind pondered on how exactly she ended up in the hospital's emergency waiting room.

'_Ugh._' She thought as she felt her shirt stick to her breasts. 'I cannot WAIT to take a shower when I get home. This is disastrous! I should just hold off sex for forever! I can see the headlines now…_'University student killed with honey during kinky sex!'_

_

* * *

_

_Dun, dun, dunnnnn!!!! See if you can guess why Lita's in the hospital lobby! It's fuuuuuunnnnn.....^^*_

_I turn story tricks for reviews...(more lemon...is that a bribe? O.o)Ha! Just kidding! Or maybe I'm not....._

_* side note* -I condensed the first two chapters of this story to have a better flow, so to speak. So, if you can't review because of the chapter mishap, please email me. I really would love to hear what you think! Don't you guys just love the kawaii 'review' blurb? Go on...click it....I know you want to...._

_Love you guys! Please review!_


	8. Cursed Knockers and Family Secrets

Thank you ALL fro being so patient with me! Lets all grab our torches and pitchforks to hunt down the evil "writer's block" and haul it up by it's scruples!!! Who's with me?!

Anyway, I worked past a few of my issues and roadblocks to get this chapter out. I wanted to give you a little humor in this chapter as well as an in-dept look into the drama which is Serena's life. Somewhat of a short chapter...I noticed it flows better without me trying to squeeze more into it. So any future chapters may vary in length.

**_Special thanks to all of those who favorited and reviewed! Extra special thanks to those who private messaged me, too! ^^_**

Standard disclaimer applies: (tired of writing it!)

***Smidge of **OOC** and forever **AU**...

* * *

"Ugh! Where the in the seven hells are they? I sent them a text almost an hour ago! When I get out of here, I swear-"

"Miss Kingston?" she heard a voice call to her from the outpatient door.

This being the first thing she heard from the staff in _hours,_ she stood up eagerly, only wincing slightly as she heard her sticky top peel away from the plastic seat.

"Y-yes?" she eyed the nurse nervously as she gripped her cell phone. _'Oh God…what if he's scarred for life? Or on life support? Or dead?'_ she thought with growing unease and panic.

The nurse opened her mouth to speak but the words died on her tongue as Lita's growing panic overtook her common sense. The look in her emerald green eyes was easily construed as pure, unadulterated fear, but the nurse saw it as maniacal and instantly stilled; in case this girl would go crazy and rip her limb from limb. But Lita's thoughts were far from that of the scared stiff nurse.

Would it be second-degree murder if he died by the hand…er..._breast_ of her ample chest? The fear multiplied when she recalled Mina's teasing about her 'weapons of mass destruction' or was it _'disruption'_? Having been out of her mind with worry and lack of sleep, her brain failed to recall that Mina _never_ got quotes right and it was most likely the latter part of '_disruption_'. Emerald orbs still glittering with a mixture of panic, anxiety, and _now_ what could very well be a chance of life without the possibility of parole; she hastily snatched the poor woman by the short sleeves of her hello kitty scrubs and implored with her quite theatrically for all to see.

"I killed him, didn't I? I swear it was an accident! I didn't know…I swear I didn't know…Oh why was I blessed with full luscious knockers?!" she stated dramatically and proceeded to grab the underside of her full cleavage, unintentionally thrusting the honey drenched soft swells of flesh she was blessed (or cursed) with, into the nurses pole-axed face.

The nurse gaped at Lita's display of behavior. She stuttered, " M-miss, I'm going to need you to calm down. I was only going to tell you that Mr. Flynn has been released, and is currently behind this door, signing papers and ready to leave. He is still a bit woozy from the medication and will need an escort. "

Lita's hands dropped from her cleavage lightening quick. She felt her face grow hot and she swore the honey begin to feel even stickier as her body heat rose.

"W-wha?" was all she could utter.

The nurse's look had turned a bit sympathetic for the nut job in front of her. She would just _die_ if she ever did something as embarrassing as that.

"Y-you mean to tell me that he's fine? " she squeaked out. Her eyes widened, "If he's fine, and standing behind that door….then that means…he-"

"Heard everything." The nurse finished for her.

Red-hot embarrassment flooded through her veins. Lita's brain came back from hiatus to realize that she in fact had groped herself in front of the emergency room patrons, young and old.

'_Oh no._' She had never-EVER- acted this way in her entire life. And it was all HIS fault! Stupid boy making her worry like that! How dare he?! Lita heard muffled laughs from behind the door. Knowing it was Nate (and possibly the staff) choking on amusement, she flung the door open with restrained rage and gripped Nate by his bicep.

Nate didn't seem fazed a single bit by the enraged look on Lita's face. Maybe it was the after effects of Epinephrine and a sugary, sweet concoction of pink colored antihistamines swirling about his large body, but he thought she looked damn hot when she was pissed.

Lita offered the nurse a timid smile and a soft apology and continued to haul all 230 lbs. of a loopy Nate out of the emergency room, and into the parking lot. She failed to hear an elderly man gripe about how he should be able to die blissfully smothered in the breast of a hot young woman, much to the chagrin of his wife.

Lita ignored Nate's uncharacteristic giggly sounds of laughter until they made it to her haphazardly parked car. Lita ground her teeth in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration and snarled, "_Excuse_ me for giving a damn! I was _worried_ about you!"

Nate looked as if he wanted to respond, but the sidesplitting laughter that came from deep within his belly robbed him of the necessary oxygen to speak. Clutching his arms around his middle, he attempted to quell the intensity of the laughter.

Lita was getting madder by the second and she barked out, "I don't see what's so damn funny!"

Nate shot her a disbelieving look through teary eyes and mimicked her outburst and her cleavage thrusting with imaginary boobs.

"Oh…*gasp*… why was I….*chuckle*... blessed with full _luscious_ knockers?!" he then proceeded to squeeze and lift his pretend rack and fell over at the waist again with laughter. "_Knockers_?" he gasped out in question. Too bad he was being such a jerk about it, or maybe he would've seen Lita's fist flying at his gut with the intent to destroy.

After Lita's punch which usually would have had the toughest of men on their knees, Nate laughed even harder. He gasped out, "You...almost killed me …*gasp*…with your tits...and now you're beating …..*chuckle*….me up in a….hospital parking lot?"

She almost felt bad for a moment until she heard him snort like a pig. _'That is _it_!'_

She moved to jack him up by the collar, but she was interrupted by a mass of blonde curls holding her off. When did they get there? She looked around for the others, but she only spotted Darien running up to Nate to check on his well-being. He had seen Lita punch him right as they were parking and was hoping she hadn't broke Nate's ribs.

"Shit, Sere! Where the hell did you come from? And where is Mina, Ami, and Raye? "

Panting, Serena replied, "We just got here…I ran over as soon as we parked…*pant* ….The girls are at..*gasp* ….. Ami's, nursing massive…*pant*… hangovers…." She took a deep breath and swallowed to steady her breathing. "Why the hell did you hit him?"

Lita took in her friend's disheveled appearance. Apparently, she hadn't gone home yet because she was still in her party dress and heels.

"He's being an ass and wouldn't stop laughing at me!" Lita exclaimed with her temper rising again.

"Why were you guys at the emergency room anyway?" Serena gave Lita a confused look that turned suspicious . She narrowed her eyes, "Did he hurt you?" Serena eyed the _still_ laughing Nate with disdain. He calmed down somewhat with Darien at his side, when he tried to explain what he was laughing at, he fell into near hysterics again.

Lita shook her head and growled. She almost charged at him again, but Serena was stubbornly in her way.

"Lita! Come on; let's go….I wouldn't want you to get arrested for beating the man to a bloody pulp." She took the long way around to the passenger side of Lita's car and told her to get in. She pried the keys from Lita's clenched fists and walked to the other side of the vehicle where Darien was acting as a crutch for Nate.

Serena observed Nate nervously. Darien saw the worried look on her face and told her, "Allergic reaction. This has happened before. The idiot is extremely allergic to honey. I don't know why he doesn't wear his fucking medical bracelet!"

Nate's speech was slurring slightly and he looked like he was dozing off as he replied, "That bracelets fucking gay…like…Zach…tell him to wear it…hah…" he laughed at little at his own joke.

Darien slapped his free hand against his face. It was no use in reprimanding him now. Nate wouldn't remember any of it anyhow, so Darien just shook his head and told him, "Just go to sleep, Nathan."

"If I do …what will I dream about, Darey?" he grasped Darien's face and asked with childlike innocence.

Serena giggled a bit and gave Nate a reassuring pat on the back, "You can dream about anything you want, Nathan, anything at all."

Darien snatched his friend's hand away from his face and muttered, "I am so kicking your ass when this shit wears off."

Nathan ignored his friend's threat. "Can I…can I dream about Lita's tits? They're….they're _great_!" He replied in a sleepy expression of a cereal box character.

"Shit. I was really hoping to spend a little more time with you today." Darien said, looking thoroughly agitated with Nate.

Serena smiled at his expression and placed a hand on his arm. "Just call me later. It looks like Nate needs you more than I do anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. He'll need a babysitter until he's coherent. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay…" They leaned in to each other for a small kiss goodbye, but a horn blared startling them both apart.

"I better go. Lita is _not_ in a good mood and I don't want to feel her wrath. I'll talk to you later…" she gave a small wave, turned to get in the car, and backed out of the parking space waving at the two upperclassmen.

Darien snickered when he saw Nate blow Lita a kiss, in which she responded to, by flipping him off with two fingers.

It must not have affected Nate's outlook because he told Darien in a dream like voice, "I almost died a most wonderful death last night…."

_**Nearly an hour later…**_

Lita dropped Serena off at home to face the music of her parent's marital woes. She tried to stall by asking Lita about what happened, but Lita refused to answer anything in that line of questioning. She wondered why Lita had gotten so angry when she asked why she was so sticky. She made a mental note to call the master interrogator, Mina, to squeeze the truth out of Lita. Shaking herself rid of those thoughts, she noticed her Range Rover was nowhere in sight.

"Sammy isn't home yet…" she stated quietly to herself.

She sighed when she noticed her Nana's town car parked in her spot. "This is _sure_ to be interesting…" she murmured under her breath and opened the front doors slowly. Having changed into a fitted lounge pants, a simple top, and flip-flops at Lita's, she was able to sneak in quietly.

When she reached the end of the foyer, she could hear her parents- well mainly her mom, yelling.

"No! I will not calm down! This marriage is a lie, and you know it! "

Serena heard her father suck in a harsh breath. She contemplated on letting them know she was home, but had she let them know, they would just act as if they were not arguing and dance around the truth. She was tired of being in the dark, so she resorted to eavesdropping.

"Ilana…I can't apologize enough. What do you want me to do? Go back and time to change things? I would if I could…but baby, please…." Kennedy pleaded with his wife who looked as if she would not budge on the matter.

Nana interjected on her son-in-laws behalf, "Sweetie, give him a little credit, why don't you? He didn't technically cheat on you since you weren't married at the time, only engaged. I admit it was stupid, not telling you about it. And sure he was young, dumb, and full of cu-"

"Nana!" her daughter admonished her. Nana had a slick tongue and didn't know when _not_ to use it. She was always saying the crudest things at the most inappropriate times!

Ilana calmed herself before speaking again. "Now is not the time for intervention. We have waited long enough and I've made up my mind…don't be so selfish, Ken." she looked away as she caught her husband's eyes.

"Call me selfish, if you will, but I refuse to let my family go."

Unfazed by her daughter's chastisement only a few moments ago, Nana spoke again. "Please hon, just hear him out. The past is the past. It's time that you let go of grudges and look to forgive him. He's trying to save his marriage! Don't you see that he loves you? He even gave up knowing his eldest son, and for what? For his sacrifice to be in vain? Of course he's a dummy for not getting to know his so-"

"Mom! I can't believe you're on his side! I knew he slept with that-that- _woman_, and it took me a long time to get over that, but to have a child from it? It changes everything! If I had known about the child, I would have never married him! And the fact that he went behind my back and paid his lovechild a shitload of hush money? Oh yes, _mother_," she drawled sarcastically, "that's a definite attempt at saving a marriage! How do I know he hasn't cheated since then?"

He snapped for a moment. "Don't you _dare_ say that, Ilana! I never strayed during our marriage! I never want to repeat the hurt I caused you then."

Ken rubbed a hand over his tired face and continued. "I'm sorry I never told you about the money, Ilana. I really am. I never meant to upset you. I was just trying to do what's right!" His wife snorted. "Baby, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I don't know how else to apologize. Please listen to me, honey. I love you…." Ken ran a frustrated hand through his crop of ash blonde curls as a tear escaped his right eye.

His apology touched Ilana's heart only slightly. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet. She was so _angry_; it was hard to let go. A swarm of confusion, betrayal, and strangely -_love_- muddled her thinking process. The mix of conflicting emotions was wearing her nerves; she was expecting a break down soon if she kept it up. "I can't do this right now…I'm leaving…."

"I can't believe this." In a matter of minutes, Serena had learned of her parent's downfall. Her dad cheated on her mom right before they were married, and in his affair, he created a love child no one knew about until three years ago. She had always assumed that he had an affair quite recently, and that the 'lovechild' was only a few years old. The revelation was too much to comprehend at that moment. She was infuriated; things could have been so different! She could feel the tension crackle in the air. Every head in the formal living room turned in shock. Her mother moved to speak and possibly find out how much her precious daughter had heard.

Serena raised a hand to stop her. "Do you have any idea…._ANY_ idea at all how screwed up this is? How could you not have told us about an older brother? _Our_ brother?!!! "

"Pumpkin, this happened way before you were born, so don't-"

"Dad…" she interrupted and looked up at him with watery eyes, "How could you forget your own child?" She looked around for her younger brother. "Where's Sammy? You have to tell him! "

"Don't bother. I heard everything." Sammy seemed to have acquired the same knack for eavesdropping as his older sister had. Not wanting to deal with his emotions, he gave a pitiful shake of his head and bounded up the winding staircase with the speed only emotional teenagers seem to possess, to the sanctuary of his room.

His mother sobbed as called out to him, "Sam, wait!" Within seconds, she was trailing her son. Although he was a strong boy, he was the most sensitive out of her children. Serena was a bit stronger in dealing with their issues, and somehow hardened her heart because of it. Regret flooded her mother as she raced up the stairs.

Nana followed behind her daughter soon after and Serena was left with her father.

Ken sighed dejectedly and leaned against the wall.

"Dad?" he heard his daughters soft voice.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"I wonder what he looks like…."

Ken walked across the room to his daughter. "In the study safe….there's a photo…."he paused for a moment trying to gather courage as they walked. "I never meant for this to happen. I didn't think a child would come from a one night stand…let alone have it catch up with me years later.

When they reached the study, he father unhinged the family portrait from the wall to reveal a safe. He spun the lock to the correct coordinates and the safe popped open.

"I got this from her lawyer." He fingered the photo gingerly. "I was amazed; I thought surely that it was some type of hoax. Maybe someone from my past trying to extort money from our family…But this was different. Once I saw this picture, I knew he was mine. He looks like me when I was his age. I had already been out of his life for almost 18 years by that time…. so I panicked. I didn't know what to do…I mean, what do you say to someone you've unknowingly neglected for so long? I felt so low. I knew I couldn't make up for lost time, but I had to try somehow. So I tried to contact his mother through her lawyer, but I guess I waited too long. A few days later, when I responded to the court summons, I found out that his mother had passed four days before that. There was no way for us to do the paternity test. He was just 17 at the time, not yet of legal consent…"

Serena listened to her father pour his heart out with a compassionate ear. She didn't say a word as he continued on.

"I wanted to know where he was and if he was okay. I convinced the presiding lawyer to meet my lawyers to at least set up a trust fund for him for any type of monetary compensation…but I asked that my identity be withheld. It was a cowardly thing of me to do, but it was all I could think to do at the time. There was so much going on between your mother and me …the fighting got worse…and Sammy left for boarding school. I didn't want to bring him into such a messy life when he had gone through so much already in that same time period. "

A wistful smile appeared on his face and Serena grew confused at its placement.

"How I wished I would have known about him sooner. Maybe things would be different. I could have taught him how to play catch, taught him about his first shave, and how to play guitar…just like me…"

Serena smiled a little at her father's thoughts of their childhood. Right then, she realized that he had always wanted to be a great father, and an even better husband. Serena knew the impending divorce was weighing on him heavily as she looked at her father's form. She noticed his hair was graying around the temples, most likely due to the added stress of heading his father's marketing firm. Yes, her father was always busy, but he did make for quality time with his children. Her childhood was filled with happy memories of her father playing catch with them, giving what he called 'life lessons', and teaching them to play the guitar and other musical instruments. In fact, he was the reason she loved the arts so much. She remembered all the times her dad tried to teach her simple chords, while Sammy exceled, she never got the hang of it. She used to cry and pitch fits when she strummed the wrong note, or when she couldn't place her tiny fingers just so. Her dad had promptly shut her up by sticking a microphone in her hand and told her if she wanted to wail and stomp, she might as well do it to a melody and a beat. That was when she was seven and she hadn't stopped since. She would always be forever grateful to her father for bringing out her talents.

She interrupted her dad's worries and memories when she asked to see the photo.

Ken nodded and held out the photo as if it were made of glass. She held her breath as trembling hands acquired the worn picture. It was obvious her father had torn the edges with his constant worry and longing to know his alienated son. Serena closed her eyes to calm the butterflies that flittered about in her stomach. _'I'm finally going to see my half- brother.'_

Little did she know, she had already seen him…..

* * *

*evil smirk* Now, my pretties...review and tell me who her half brother is! *muhahahah*

*ahem* Please review! ^^

(If you can't review because you already reviewed the _'old' _chapter 8, please private message me to tell me what you think! This will all be straightened out by the next chapter! ^^)

Lots of love..

~*~*~L.b.D~*~*~


	9. My Secret Brother's Keeper

_*Eh-em...*shuffles foot*...so, um, sorry to keep you guys waiting for almost** 4 months **(?) Wth? I am so sorry! Please forgive me!*bows in shame* And if its totally hard for you to, I'll understand...just don't pinch me. It hurts. And if you do, can I at least get a cute bandaid and some soothing ointment?_

_Yeah..so...here's chapter 9 (?) See, I don't even remember what chapter this is...I got distracted with life and other stories/ school/ family/ sexy new haircut for me! and **OH YEAH!** It was my birthday August 14th! So, yeah...that too..._

_I hope you guys like this chapter. Half of it has been sitting, waiting patiently on my word document for months. Damn writer's block. And thanks to all of the reviewers who reminded me to get my a$$ in gear and UPDATE! _

_I really needed that. ^^;;; Thanks. And if any of you are still reading this story, God you're awesome! ^_^_

* * *

A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes skimmed over the photo.

The picture was obviously taken sometime during his awkward teen years, but there was no mistaking the blue green eyes, lopsided mischievous grin, and mop of unruly blond curls.

Turning the photo over to confirm a name with the youthful face, Serena's mind lulled before her irritation hit her with rapid-fire succession.

"I can't believe this…" she spoke quietly, her form shaking, straining from the level of frustration directed at her father. She felt a tear slide down her face on its own will.

"I know-" her father began, but paused when he noticed his daughter's tears. He immediately went to hug her, but she stepped away and glared at him with a look of disbelief. At a loss for words, he could do nothing but allow a fresh wave of regret to wash over him.

The words blurted from her mouth before she could think them over. "Let me guess…'you're so sorry'…right dad?" she bit out, only feeling slight remorse at the look on his surprised face.

She was sick and _tired_ of her father pitying himself and his past mistakes. She had always given him fatherly respect, but it seemed as if she would have to put that on the backburner right now to get her point across. She didn't want to be the one to say it, but it needed to be said. Sighing heavily, she mentally prepared for any repercussions from the tongue-lashing her father was about to receive from his dearest daughter.

"Sweetie, I understand you're upset….and for good reason, but…"

"Daddy! Give me a break! It's not just about me being upset…it's about our family falling apart, _my_ older brother who doesn't even _know_ who _you_ are, not to mention _us_, and you've accepted it!"

She turned quickly, almost wincing at the level of disrespect spewing forth.

"If I just give your mother the divorce, it'll make her happy…and then...maybe I'll be able to make amends with Jayden." Ken shrugged almost dismissively; feeling the old adage 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' was specifically written for him. He was utterly lost, and seeing him like a wounded dog fueled her frustration even more.

"Ugh! Can't you see? Mom is only asking for a divorce because you haven't done _anything_ to prove to her that you really want this! You keep telling her that you're sorry; she's heard it a thousand times before. Think about it. She needs to know and _feel_ that she's needed and wanted far above anything else in your life! It's so obvious that she's trying to forgive you; remind her of your love! You need to fight for your wife! For our _family_!" She whisked around to face her broken father, taking in his dejected state.

The air was stifling with silence for a few moments.

Breathing calming breaths, Serena walked towards her father placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, I'm sorry…for speaking to you that way. I know you love her still…just as she loves you….just please don't give up on her … " Her throat constricted with her next words. " … Or Jayden…we'll handle it together. As a _family."_

Her father looked at her with new understanding. Her maturity level was a far cry from a few years ago. Ken shook his head thoughtfully at the irony. He still remembered when she cried over anything and _every_thing and he'd be the one to give her pep talks to cheer her up. Now here she was basically giving him a swift kick in the ass- telling him exactly what he needed to hear. "How did I miss you growing up right before my very eyes?" He questioned her softly as he cupped his daughter's face; looking down at the mini version of his beloved wife, dotted with his features.

Serena gave her father a reflective smile. "No matter how grown up I get, I'll always be your little girl, daddy."

"Damn right, pumpkin." He ruffled the top of her hair lightly, just as he did when she was a child.

Reveling in the bond that only a father and daughter could have, and relief that she wasn't scolded for speaking to her father in her previous manner; she hugged him, her comfort temporarily washing away the guilt for not telling him about meeting Jayden.

* * *

Heaving a guilt laden sigh, Serena flopped unmercifully onto her plush bed. She groaned aloud, imagining what her father, hell…what her _mother_ would do or even say if they knew that she had met her half-brother.

'_They'd shit Friskies, is what they'd do. It would probably drive them further apart than they already are…I can't tell them yet.'_ She decided firmly as she attempted to rub away the tension in her temples; trying to ease the remnants of her hangover induced headache intensified by family drama.

She let out a little yawn, rolling to her side wanting to sleep the stress away, but she had yet to speak to her mother. _'I'll just lie here for five minutes…just five little minutes…'_

Her eyelids drifted….

_Knock, knock, knock_. . .The heavy-handed banging on her bedroom door jolted her awake.

'_Ugh. I guess sleep will have to wait…_' Sighing, she turned over and said, "Come in."

"Hey Sis."

"_Jeez_, Sam why do you have to knock like you're the fucking cops?" She whined sleepily.

Sam's lanky form strolled over to Serena's chaise at the end of her bed and made himself comfortable, relaxing his feet on the pillow near her head on purpose. He quirked a brow in amusement at his sister's vocabulary and in a sarcastic inflection asked her, "Wow, where'd you learn that one?"

A stuffed bunny flew at his face in response, but missed it by a mile. He laughed, but kept taunting her.

"Get some aim, will you? And since when do_ you_ know what cop knocks sound like? Were you doing something illegal?"

Ignoring his digs, she pushed his feet from her pillow with amusement and disgust. "EW, SAM! I'm not in the mood to chuck; move your rotten feet!"

He laughed loudly for a minute, realizing how much he missed the banter with his big sister when he was away. "I can't believe I actually missed this…"

Scrunching her nose playfully, she sat up halfway to look at him, "Aww, Sammy…I missed you too. _Although_, I think I was doing just fine without the feet stench. But I know you didn't just come in here to traipse your scent throughout my room…you don't have to threaten me to use my car you know."

"Ha ha. Very funny, sis. But now that you mention it-" Sam whirled off the chaise and headed toward his sister's dresser and dropped her keys. "Thanks for letting me use it last night. But seriously, are you okay? I heard you in there with dad."

Fighting a yawn, she answered her little brother. "Yeah, other than the fact our lives seem to play out like some overdramatic soap opera, I'm just peachy…what about you?"

Sam gave a smirk and a nod agreeing with his sister. "I'm okay, given the circumstances..." As an afterthought he added, "_Dude_, who'd a thought that we have an older bro?"

She nodded slightly as she rested a pillow under her head. "I know, right? I was totally preparing myself for Sippy cups and building blocks…_anything_ but this!" Serena exclaimed, still perturbed at the newfound information _and_ the fact that she had met the subject of this particular information days before the proverbial family shit hit the fan.

Although the news of a 'lovechild' had time to settle in over the last few years, the siblings were shocked to say the least, that the 'lovechild' was not actually a kid as they were expecting, but in fact a man.

Serena chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, feeling as if she was overlooking something, somehow. _'Stupid hangover fogging up my brain…_' she thought as her mind slowly and meticulously pieced together all that she knew.

'_Jayden Ares…' _

'_No. It should be Tsukino…'_ **First click**.

'_I think_ _he's 21.' _**Second click.**

'_And he just happens to be my mentor_…' **Third click.**

'_My mentor, who supplied alcohol to me- _HIS LITTLE SISTER_ -and my friends at a wild party in his home...'_ **Fourth click**.

'_Alcohol… lots of it…which spurred a VERY hot make out session-IN FRONT OF HIM-" _

A blush crept onto her cheeks automatically; dread sneaking its way to the pit of her stomach, but she had to keep going.

"…_.that later on led to a raunchy dance stint on 'stage'…and ended in a sexually explicit tryst with…' _**Fifth cli-**

'_Darien…one of _his_ friends… ' _**-ck**

'_OH. SHIT.' _The blood drained from her face lightening quick with the revelation. If she hadn't been lying down, she was sure that her body would have hit the floor in a heap.

"-in their bedroom, talking right now. They'll work everything out….they _have_ to…"

Sam looked to his sister for assurance.

Silence.

"Sere?"

Abruptly realizing that her brother had been carrying on a one-sided conversation for only God knows how long, she answered, "H-huh?"

"I was just saying that mom and dad will work everything out. At least I think so. What do you think?"

"Yeah…" she answered absentmindedly.

He eyed his sister warily. "You're such a space cadet…what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing…I'm just tired…that's all. " Putting on a deep yawn for show and effectively changing the subject, she added, "Oh, and I better not see any scratches on the Range, or I'll tell Ami about that time I caught you kissing her picture."

Holding his hands up in mock defeat and giving a cheeky smirk, he backed out of her room, "Okay, you got me. I hit the mailbox on the way in. No worries, just a tiny dent." This time, a lone shoe made its way toward his face. He ducked out of the way, laughing. "I was kidding! No scratches, no dents! Jeeze, why so serious? How _is_ Ami anyway? Still sexy as ever I bet…you know I had this dream about her the other night-"

"Gross. I do _not_ want to know about your wet dreams, perv. Don't you have somewhere else to be right now? You're giving me a headache."

"Touchy, touchy. I know when I'm not wanted…" He gave a pseudo pout, then laughed when his sister rolled her eyes. "Mika's picking me up in about an hour. I'll be back around midnight...well…If my night goes like I _want_ it to go…" Sam wiggled his brows suggestively and closed his sister's door before she could attempt to land yet another stuffed animal or stray shoe in his face.

Waiting until she heard the door click, she grabbed her cell phone and sent out multiple text messages.

'_**S.O.S. Web cam or call!**_'

Running to her computer desk, she switched on her laptop and clicked her webcam icon. She sat nervously, awaiting her friends' responses. Almost instantaneously, four screen names were asking for access to her webcam. Hitting the accept key, she was bombarded with questions.

"What the hell, Sere?" A disheveled looking Raye popped up, with a bright green clay mask smeared across her face, a towel wrapped around her head and her presumably naked body.

"What happened?" Ami asked out of breath, jumping around holding onto her foot.

"This had better not be a joke! If I burn my cookies…" She didn't see Lita's face but she heard her voice; undoubtedly coming from the kitchen.

"OMG! Are you okay? You look like crap, girl." Mina scrutinized Serena's face through the screen, tapping her chin in thought. "You really ought to put something on those bags. You look like you haven't slept at all!"

She looked into her vanity mirror, rationally agreeing with Mina.

Shaking her head clear of her beauty issue, Serena relayed to her best friends the newest findings of her dysfunctional family life.

_**

* * *

**_

_***ABOUT AN HOUR LATER…***_

"And so…that's that." She finished, looking to her four best friends for advice.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Raye deadpanned.

Ami's hand was covering her mouth in shock. "Oh my...so _h_e's your brother?"

"I can't believe it…" Lita said in a daze, then jumped up and ran into the kitchen when she heard the smoke detector beep, signaling smoke. "_Dammit_! My cookies!"

"I can. It makes so much sense if you think about it. You know, I just realized that you guys have the same kind of hair."

Serena opened her mouth to say something, but then realized Mina was in fact, correct. Feeling her hair, she wondered if he noticed.

"Mina, did you blaze today?" Ami asked tentatively, wondering the source of Mina's insight.

" Nope!" Mina chirped with a smile. "Why? Do I look stoned?"

"No...it's just…never mind…"

Serena moaned as she put her face in the palm of her hand. "What am I going to do? I can't just tell him that he's my brother! I mean, what do I say? Jay, even though we just met, I found out that you're my estranged half-brother. And I really want to know you, even if your birth is the reason my parents are getting a divorce because my dad cheated on my mom when they were engaged _21 years ago_! Oh and…I've slept with your friend twice since I was _14_! Yeah, the one I lap danced for in front of everyone. Well, he was my first and as you know the most recent time was in your _spare bedroom!_" Getting up from the computer desk, she flopped onto the plush carpeting, wondering why things had to be so complicated.

"Wow. I can see why you're so distressed. But you know that we're here to help you in any way we can, so don't worry yourself sick over the situation." Ami offered logically.

Lita's face came into view again. "Yeah, Sere. Don't worry so much. We'll help you think of something. Although...I don't advise that you tell him about your...ahem…_escapades_ with Darien. I don't think any guy wants to hear that a close friend banged out his sister…let alone took her virginity. Could you imagine? It would cause major drama with their friendship."

Serena grimaced. _'Did she have to say 'banged'?'_

Raye agreed and gave Serena a perplexed look. "First of all, why does the weirdest shit happen to you? I mean, what are the actual chances?" Ami opened her mouth to answer, but Raye cut her off with a slight titter. "I didn't mean that literally, Ami. But Lita's right. You do know that you'll have to tell him everything else? I mean, you're the only one in your family who knows where he is….But I don't think that you should spring it all once on him. He'll probably think you're nuts."

"Don't remind me of the weird shit Raye. And I certainly feel crazy; I'm _still_ trying to block out the mental images of him hitting on me after orientation!" Serena sputtered with a red face that brought on an outburst of giggles from her web cam counterparts. "Nice to see that my life is a source of your amusement." She snorted and turned away in her chair.

"Oh Sere, come on! You'll be laughing about it too...well, once you get over the creepiness of it all." Mina stated, but kept giggling along with the other girls. Serena glowered at Mina, prompting her to concede for now. "Okay, okay…I'll laugh about it later!" Mina bit into her bottom lip to stifle the laughs, although it took a minute or two for her and everyone else to calm down. Clearing her throat, she prompted Serena to continue. "You were saying, Sere?"

"_Anyway_, I know that I have to tell him….well, I _want_ to tell him. But how? Or when? I mean, is there really a right time to do this?"

"I think that you should get to know him better before you say anything. And psychologically speaking, you need to find out if he even knows about your dad, and if he _wants_ to know the other part of his family."

As if the thought never even occurred to her, Serena looked horrified. "I didn't think about that…what if he doesn't want to know us?" Her eyes watered. Thinking of it that way, brought about a pain in her heart that made it hard to breathe. _'Is this how he felt all those years ago? What if he tried to find dad, but couldn't? Did he think that dad didn't want him?'_

Lita, seeing the sign of tears and the thought of rejection on her friend's face, threw a disbelieving look at Ami, in which she returned with an apologetic shrug. "No, Serena, don't even think that! Maybe he'll be happy to know that he has other family. Don't worry! I'm sure that between the five of us we can think up some sort of plan to tell him. Hell, maybe we can use Raye; he seems to have a thing for her." Serena's face lit up with hope as her best friends all agreed whole-heartedly, even Raye, until she processed Lita's words.

"What do you mean _use_ me? I am_ not_ for sale here. And I can't anyway. I talked to Chad today….and I'm thinking about getting back with him. Serena should just grow some balls, and tell him."

Mina replied flippantly, "Of course you aren't for sale, silly! That's why you'll do it for free! And it's not like we're asking you to sleep with Jayden; such a dirty mind, Raye. And Chad- " Mina made a gagging noise to prove her point, "is a total douche bag. You can do so much better than him. And FYI, we'll just use your balls. After all you do have more than enough for the rest of us."

Ami bit back a smile while Lita laughed in agreement with Mina. Serena just sat waiting to turn on the water works at just the right time.

Raye grumbled under her breath, getting ready to hurl a blonde insult at Mina. "Look, you blon-"

Cut off by Ami, "You know, that actually sounds like a good idea. Raye, you could find out about how much he knows about his dad, and we can proceed from there. Kind of testing the waters, if you will. You'll do it, won't you?"

Silence.

*Sniffle*

*Sniffle*

"Don't pressure her guys…she doesn't' have to if she doesn't want to…", a sad, pathetic voice supplied.

Raye pretended to study her nails, letting silence pass again.

*Sniffle, sniffle*

She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to take a single _glance_ at the person she knew was making that sound.

*Whimper, sniffle, whimper*

'_Damn. Not the whimper._' Looking up into the screen, she saw Serena's blue eyes huge and glassy with unshed tears, lower lip pouty and trembling. When she had Raye's attention, she took a final exaggerated sniff.

*_Snif_fle*

Feeling defeated, she palmed her face and sighed, "Fine."

Serena perked up instantaneously. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Raye! And just like Mina said, you don't have to sleep with him or even date him, I just need to know what he knows! Oh, and I promise I won't let it interfere with Chad, no matter how big of a douche he is!"

"He is not a douche! He's changed!"

Ami and Lita scoffed, but Lita was the one to speak her mind. "Into what? An even bigger asshole?" She looked at Raye as if daring her to defend him again. When Raye didn't speak, she continued, "Anyway, now that _that's_ out of the way….what are you going to do about Darien? You guys seemed pretty comfortable with each other this morning."

Mina waved a hand in the air, "Oh! Right, right….the morning after! So…first things, first…we'll need total details later _but_ who would you say is more important right now? Jayden or Darien?"

"Did you have to put it so bluntly?" Raye asked Mina, still annoyed at their alliance of dislike for Chad and the unsaid insult she wanted so badly to give her.

Serena answered without thinking. "Jayden of course. My family is everything to me…and I want to be there for him…but…I'll probably have to deal with Darien first."

The four girls nodded inaudibly.

Raye spoke up first. "Well, I guess you know what you have to do. It _was_ only sex with Darien, right? No attachment- no biggie."

"Well…actually…" Serena paused. _'When is sex ever "just sex"?'_ she wondered idly.

Four heads leaned closer to the screen. "What Serena?" Ami asked.

"_Well_…" she twiddled her thumbs trying to figure out how to tell them about throwing P.B.A.B. out of the window.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Just spit it out already!" Raye barked.

"Ididn'tgothroughwiththeplan."

"WHAT?"

"I _said_ I didn-"

"I heard what you said! Why not?"

"I just couldn't okay? It doesn't matter now...I just keep thinking about how there could never be anything between us without worrying how Jayden might react." Saying it aloud hurt worse than she expected. In fact, she wasn't expecting to feel anything. It seemed like coming together again after three years, no matter if it was a drunken hook up, felt like it could actually go somewhere this time. The 'over before it even began' relationship- if you could even call it that- was going to take some time to process.

"You know...thanks for helping out with Jayden, Raye, but all of this drama has my head spinning. I have really to think about what I'm going to do with Darien. I'll talk to you guys later." And with a meek smile she reached to shut her laptop, effectively shutting down the web cam connection. The last thing she heard was Mina yelling, "Hey ! What about the details?"

* * *

A luxurious bubble bath and a full stomach later, Serena still wasn't any closer to resolving her 'thing' with Darien. Her mind was telling her to break it to him cut and dry, and leave no room for explanations, but she couldn't find it in her heart to be _that_ cruel to him. And that was the real problem.

Her heart.

Her heart was telling her not to let him go just yet. To just give him a chance and forget whatever her estranged brother would possibly have to say about the 'relationship' of his little sister and his _older_ friend. And if Darien somehow messed that chance up, well…

Well…

'_Well, what?'_ She thought, frustrated as she combed through her wet hair. She hadn't even thought that far into it, because honestly she was hoping with every curly blond strand of hair on her head, that Darien would take full advantage of said chance to sweep her off her feet.

It had been so long since she had felt any inkling of actually liking a guy- not counting lust- since her freshman year faux pas with Darien. Never mind the fact that he was the _same_ guy that helped to push her away from any type of relationship beyond friendship with the opposite sex anyway.

But somehow, the past didn't matter to her as much anymore.

'_And dammit- I'm almost 18! I'm allowed to-_NO_. I _need_ to have a boyfriend.' _

And dammit. It just had to be him.

'_Well, I want it to be him…'_

Elation filled her mood, and she dared to hope if only for an instant, that maybe Jayden wouldn't mind their relationship, if he saw how happy they were…or could be.

She caught a glimpse of his caring and tender nature this morning, when he oh-so- valiantly held her hair back while she puked and ever so gently placed her in the shower to clean her up.

Lost in her thoughts, she remembered how his strong physique looked in the morning light and how the broad planes of his chest felt under her fingertips…

And the sex- WHOA.

Oh God, how the sex had been so insanely erotic.

Flashbacks and feelings of his tongue and strong hands influencing her body's descent into ecstasy made her tremble pleasantly and involuntarily. She had to resist the urge to touch herself in all of the places Darien had previously been. She sat down at her vanity to twist her hair into a bun at the base of her neck; mostly to keep her hands preoccupied.

'_It's barely even been a day, and I already want him so badly…'_

Ok, so her body was definitely in accord with her heart. No question about that.

Giving her reflection a devilish smile, she told herself, "Now if my mind can just get on the same pa-"

_~Not one more sound, let your hair down, take the low road, no one will know….whoa, I feel just like…~_

"Hello?" she answered her cell phone, unsure of the number that popped up.

A deep voice responded. "Serena? Hey, it's me, Darien. Can we talk?"

* * *

He insisted that this 'talk' be held in person, rather than over the phone, but also take place the very next day.

She insisted otherwise without telling him her reasons behind it.

There was no way she'd be able to sleep without knowing what the talk entailed. Was he 'dumping' her? Did he regret sleeping with her a second time? Or maybe…_just_ maybe he was trying to make sure she wouldn't get her hopes up again?

Which is exactly why she found herself in the hall of his high-rise condominium less than 20 minutes later, freshfaced in her pajama tank and shorts complimented with fluffy bunny slippers; there was no use in prolonging the suspense or wasting time changing clothes.

'_Shit. Feels like I'm a freshman all over again.' _Her shoulders slumped slightly, before gaining a façade of nonchalance.

'_Don't let him see you sweat, girl.'_ She pep talked herself before coming to a standstill at his door.

* * *

_Oh man. What does he have to 'talk' about? And why in hell couldn't he say it over the phone? _

_O.o? What was that? You'll give me a lifetime supply of m&m's- not the coconut kind- if I tell you?_

_Hmmm. I think I can be coaxed into telling...I'm pretty gullable. But if you guys get it- it won't be a full chapter...just think of it as an "attachment" to this chapter...coax me if you can!_

_O.o* By no means, did I intend to make that sound dirty... _

_Oh! And grab 10 virtual points if you know the title and artist/band that sings Serena's ringtone._

_Please review!_

_~*~*~L.b.D.~*~*~_


	10. A Romantic Interlude and a Voyeur

_HA!** 5** days, people, **5** days! I'm so happy about this chapter. And once you read it, I hope that you'll be happy too. *wink, wink*_

_Thanks to my reviewers, favs, and alerts from the last chapter! I do believe you guys fueled me to get this one out quickly. It was supposed to be an "attachment" chapter, but ended up being 11 pages. My imagination just ran away with this one. _

_With that being said..._

_***** I hope you don't think that this is rated '**M' **just for fun-'cuz its some serious BIZ-NAZZ going on in here.****_

_****To those 18 and above **and/or** legal **and/or** mature enough to handle this- Enjoy!****_

_A.U. with a splash (tee-hee) of O.O.C._

_Oh yeah..insert disclaimer here_**Don't own Sailor Moon? Nah. And I'm pretty sure I never will. But the plot is mine! ALL MINE!_

* * *

Before she could knock, the door opened slowly, startling her slightly.

Darien greeted her with a smirk embellishing his handsome face. His eyes roamed over her figure briefly, lingering on the spaghetti straps of her tank top, down to the hem of her cotton night shorts, and settling at her feet. "Nice bunnies."

She responded with the rolling of her eyes. _'Of all the things to say…' _

"Well, are you just going to stand there and admire my bunnies from the hall, or will you admire them from inside?"

He raised a brow playfully; obviously thinking of many things he could admire on her inside the privacy of his home.

His brain dutifully reminded his hormones, _'Down boy. That's not what we called her over here for.'_ Giving a mental shake to remain focused on the real reason her called her, he remembered his manners and invited her in politely. "Forgive me. Please come in."

Serena entered his immaculate domain feeling a bit wary. Her previous insecurities swirled through her mind making her head throb. He walked ahead of her after shutting the door, signaling for her to follow him through the dimly lit place.

As she followed him, she admired his profile of long, lean muscle in nothing but a fitted white tank and long athletic shorts. When he turned slightly to see if she was following him, her admiration turned to the contemporary furnishings from the dining room to the living area.

"Did you have a hard time finding the place?" He asked, watching her take in her surroundings.

"No. I have GPS enabled in my car. When'd you move, anyway?" She unraveled her bun halfway as she spoke, sighing as some of the throbbing dissipated.

"Uh...about a year ago. Needed a bit more space, you know?"

She nodded, although she didn't believe that was the real reason of his moving. '_Probably running away from a deranged stalker…'_

"Well, it's nice." She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows, gasping in awe as she saw the city skyline twinkling in the night.

He walked up beside her, whispering in her ear, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Her throat had gone dry due to the proximity of his body to hers, and she could only look up at him with doe-like eyes and nod. Again.

He chuckled in response. "Would you like to go outside? The balcony is just around the corner….Right. There." He tilted her face just so, allowing her to see the entrance to the terrace style balcony adorned gracefully with red rose vining and a single lounge chaise big enough for two.

With another nod of confirmation, he grasped her by the fingertips to lead her into the night air, immediately sending goose bumps along any exposed skin.

She shivered as he pulled her close to him. "Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet compared to our phone conversation."

Inhaling his scent ever so discreetly, she looked up at him. "I'm okay…really. It's just that…that –"

A moment of silence passed as she tried unsuccessfully to put together an explanation.

She felt his chest rumble with a whole-hearted laugh. '_I don't think I've ever heard him laugh like this before...'_ She tilted her head to the side in shock, then indignation.

"Hey! What's so funny?" She pulled back from him with her brows furrowed; automatically on the defensive.

He pulled her back to him smoothly and said, "It's killing you not to just come out and ask me what I wanted, isn't it? Don't try to hide it. It's written all over your face."

Serena's mouth gawked open in embarrassment. She thought of shaking it off to keep up with her so-called act of nonchalance- but truthfully, the suspense was killing her. Unable to keep face anymore, she let her frustration break through. She began pacing while moving her hands in freely in justification.

"Well, what _did_ you want talk about anyway? I come in and you're making all of this- "

He moved to answer her, not yet understanding why his observation set her off. "Serena, look-" he tried to explain in a lighthearted manner; but she continued like she hadn't heard him.

"-small talk, instead of getting to the point. What is it? Do you want me to forget about what happened between us again? And you're just trying to be nice about it? Is that it?" She only waited a second before assuming the worst. Her eyes widened, taking Darien's transitory silence as guilt. "Ugh! I should have known-"

His brows rose in surprise at her outburst. _'She thinks I want her to forget?'_

He tried to get a word in edgewise yet again, but it was useless.

"No, that's n-"

"-that you would try this-"

"But, Serena! That's not wh-"

"- again! Dammit, Darien why do you have to be such an-"

In an instant, he walked up to her, snaking an arm tightly around her waist to hold her still. "I wouldn't do that to you again!" he insisted, but she still wouldn't listen.

Her ranting left her mouth open for the taking.

"-assho- Mmph! _Mmmm_…"

And take he did.

His tongue probed her mouth fiercely but gently; gradually calming her with slow sinuous motions. Grasping the back of her still damp curls, he ran his fingers through it, unraveling the bun the rest of the way. She embraced him like he was her lifeline; trying to stay buoyant in the whirlwind of passion he unleashed on her. Her eyes closed, wanting to give in to the tide and get lost forever.

As she began to kiss back, he pulled away leaving her standing as he took a seat on a cushioned lounge chair. She looked dazed for a moment; lips tingling and tinged a cherry hue from his searing kiss.

Running a hand through his hair, he apologized. "I know that I told you before but, I'm sorry. For everything."

His cobalt eyes found hers as he continued. "I was such an asshole to you back then, and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. "

She walked toward him with an air of curiosity, almost too shocked to speak.

When she was close enough, he placed her hand in his and sat her down beside him. The intensity burning in his eyes made her pulse race.

"Please don't think that I want you to forget about us. It's just that when I saw you for the first time in what seemed like _forever_…Everything I felt for you back then, just kind of hit me all at once."

Her heartbeat amplified; undeniably astounded into silence. _'Wait. He really _did_ have feelings for me then?'_

As if reading her mind, he answered, "If you're wondering what I mean…Yes. I still like you- a lot."

He graced her with a smile when her face flushed brightly. "I know that three years is a long time, and that you're probably not the same girl you used to be. And honestly, I don't know if I've changed much since then, but I wanted to ask you…."he hesitated, unsure if he was saying too much, too soon.

She opened her mouth wanting to ask, _"What? What? Ask me what?",_ but then closed it thinking she should just let him say everything he had to say and ask questions later.

He took a deep breath, "I guess what I'm asking is…if you'll give me a chance to know you. Who you are, who you'll become; anything about you. Whatever it is; I want to know."

The emotion of his words resonated somewhere deep inside of her, automatically blurring her vision with tears. Afraid to blink, she kept her eyes open, wondering if there was more to what he was saying.

"And at this point, I'm willing to take whatever it is you'll give- friendship, relationship, or otherwise." He looked down almost sheepishly and Serena had to suppress an _'Awwwww…' _from ruining this beautiful moment. Even in the dim lighting, she swore she could see the faintest hint of color across his face.

He seemed to be debating whether to continue or not, then said, "I really want to know how you feel about everything. About us." He looked at her with pleading eyes, practically melting her heart with his gaze.

She swallowed nervously; suddenly feeling bombarded with the same questions she had no clear explanations for herself.

"Uh …truthfully?" She asked timidly and she saw his facial expression fall from fruitful expectation to wounded puppy in a matter of seconds.

"Well, yeah. Anything you feel or felt. I want to know. I can take it…or at least, I think I can."

"Okay….truthfully you were the farthest thing from my mind since our…uh...'falling out'-if you could call it that. And I never would have thought that I would run into you on our course verification day. Actually, I didn't even know what I had signed up for until that day. Raye had to literally pull me out of the car, and so I think part of the attitude you caught that day was because of that. I guess you could consider that any previous grudge I was holding and your snarky remarks was just the icing on the bitch cake. But even through all of that, I knew that I was still attracted to you. The last couple of days prove that much. I know we have strong sexual chemistry, and I don't know if I can fight it, or if I even want to…"

"Oh, I see. Is that all it is? Just sexual chemistry?" His hands stiffened in hers.

"No, no- don't get me wrong here." She mollified. "I like you too, but looking back at our history it _is_ kinda hard trying to figure out where to go next with this. I'm not going to lie. I feel like this could actually turn into something great, but I have trust issues…among others…" she added in a small voice, thinking of her familial problems that could conceivably complicate things.

"I'm sorry. I know that I probably caused you to feel that way." He responded immediately.

"Well, yeah. Partially. But let's not play the blame game right now." She waved the trust topic off for now when he hung his head. "And would you stop apologizing? I think I forgave you a long time ago…just don't give me another reason to think otherwise." She nudged him playfully; his boyish smile reveling in that one ounce of hope.

He lifted her hand, kissed it, then placed it across his chest. "I won't, I promise. So...where does this leave us?"

She bit the bottom of her lip as she contemplated any other possible issues- mainly those of the female persuasion- that could arise if they dated. "Hmmm...I dunno. It depends."

Darien's facial expression was one of pure confusion. "Depends? On what? You just said-"

She cut him off with a penetrating look. "Where do you stand with those other girls? "

He wasn't surprised that this would be a deciding factor. "Nowhere."

"What do you mean, 'nowhere'? The girl at the arcade-"

"Totally delusional. I can't stand her." He stated firmly.

Serena pursed her lips and nodded. "Ok. Well, what about the girl from the party?"

He thought back to the party, trying to remember who she had seen with him. "Who, Saori?"

Serena tried to disguise the snort that followed the girl's name. "Oh, _that's_ her name?" she stated sarcastically, also unable to hide the jealousy she felt.

"Just friends."

This time the snort came out full-fledged. "Yeah right. She was clinging to your arm like a leech. Really, Darien- what's your standing with her? There's no way, you could possibly be 'just friends' with her."

"F-R-I-E-N-D-S. And old friends at that. From high school. I'm telling you the truth."

"So…you've never done _anything_ with her?"

"Nope….well unless you count kissing. She's a friend of an ex- girlfriend. And no it didn't happen while I was dating her friend."

She peered at him inquisitively, wondering if it were the absolute truth. _'Okay...maybe he's talking about kissing her during the game we played. I can't get mad at him…It was only a game and I did kiss Dieter…but still.'_

"Why are you looking at me like that? Wait. Are you jealous?" he teased.

She snorted again, this time a little louder. "Jealous? Ha! As if _I_ would be jealous of _that_. Gimme a break." She crossed her arms in a defensive motion under her breasts, feeling offended.

"Yeah. You're right." He scooted closer to her, unfolding her arms and wrapping them around his neck. "Why should you be jealous? She's got nothing on you." He told her as he tilted her chin toward him, placing tiny kisses along her jawline.

"Damn right. And I don't feel '_jealousy'. _It's not in my repertoire."

"Repertoire, huh?" he teased again, trailing his kisses down to her collarbone, where he suckled until she sighed in pleasure.

"_Oh God_…Darien…you're still a jer-_Oh!"_

He smiled into the crook of her neck. _'That spot never fails.'_ he thought triumphantly and proceeded to suckle his way back up her throat to hover his mouth over hers.

"You were saying?" He whispered against her mouth, making sure to brush the tip of his tongue ever so slightly on the underside of her lips.

"Um… that…we should start over…" She shivered at the anticipated contact and initiated the next move.

Her lips found his, and she nibbled and suckled him out of moan. Nimble fingers found their way through his hair, remembering how he loved the stimulation.

He moaned, yet again as he skillfully lay back on the lounge chair, bringing her with him.

His arms locked around her waist, squeezing her soft curves against his hard planes. He dipped deeper into her mouth as his hands found one of his favorite places; cupping, embracing, and cradling her bottom. Serena gasped into his mouth as her lower regions pitched a fire deep inside, especially so when his hands went deeper between her thighs.

Darien took her moment of surprise as an opportunity to flip her on her back as he continued to lay his lips against her skin. Her breathing hitched as he kissed her lower, lower; lower…until he reached the hills of her breasts. She could feel his warm breath tickle the top of her skin, and she pushed up closer, placing his prize right before his eyes. His strong hands slid up her delicate shoulders; fingers hooking her thin straps to pull them down.

His eyes glazed over at the sight of her bare breasts; dusky nipples protruding and sensitive. Immediately setting his full attention on them, he grasped and licked the hardened peaks.

She bit her lip, insisting on holding in her moans. '_Oh God. I'm half naked on his balcony. What if someone sees us?'_

"Darien?"

Unwilling to unlatch his warm mouth from her nipples, he answered a in a lazy fashion. "Hmmm?"

Her mind lulled, lost in the exquisite things his mouth was doing to her. "Uh…shit. What if someone sees us?"

Only then, did he look up to answer her, laughing sinfully as he spoke. " _If_ they see us, they'll be in for one hell of a show. As a matter of fact..." he trailed off, getting up not bothering to hide the tent his erection made from his shorts. "Come on. I have a better idea." He said and picked her up bridal style. She moved to cover her breasts, but he stopped her. "No. Leave it down. I love seeing you this way."

* * *

He carried her inside, where all was dark, except the glittering lights from the city skyline. Stopping in front of the same window Serena stopped at when she came over, he placed her on her feet, taking time to remove her bunny slippers and his shirt. Turning her around, he pressed his erection against her backside, causing her to push her breasts against the cold glass. She gasped at the contact and he turned her head to the side to meet his mouth in an all too familiar kiss. Her knees went weak and she moaned loudly.

He was dominating and completely intoxicating. He pulled her arms above her head and told her, "Keep them right there." She could only breathe her compliance as he slowly removed the rest of her clothing, kissing every bare spot he came across. As he moved to stand back up, his hands traced the curves of her legs, inaudibly speaking of his pleasure for them.

His movements were precise in handling her as he cupped her sex, swollen with desire, taking note that her wetness was currently trickling down the inside of her thighs. He groaned in satisfaction, sounding feral and uninhibited. Her ass was round and full and he bit her where the beauty mark resided, eliciting a scream of carnality from her lips. Standing up to his full height, he reached into his pocket for protection. Carefully, but quickly he withdrew his erection, without removing his shorts, and pulled the latex down to the base; making sure the reservoir tip was in its proper place.

Serena quivered again; absolutely out of her mind with excessive sexual excitement.

Spreading her legs further apart, he entered her from behind. Driving into her slowly, but deeply, he grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her face to him once again. He kissed her roughly, but she instantly found that she liked it that way.

She moaned only twice before her legs shook violently and her orgasm caught her by surprise.

"Already?" he whispered, amazed at how fast she came. However, she couldn't answer. The surprise orgasm nearly blinded her, and she struggled to stand as she was.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He said, and hauled her up so her legs were resting on his strong forearms; her naked body still displayed in the open window for the entire world to see. She got a second wind as she felt his thrusts turn faster; their exhibitionism highly exhilarating as she looked down to see exactly what he was doing to her. Watching him thrust in and out, turned her on even further, bringing about a hysterical state of coupling. He felt her walls clench around his member tightly as he plunged deeper, harder, and faster into her. Uncaring of how loud they were, they moaned and cursed in explicit pleasure.

Deciding to take it up another notch, he partially turned her sideways against the glass, getting a better grip on her hips. His clutches were sure to leave bruises, but all she felt in those moments was sensational amorousness.

"Fuck. You're so tight!" he ground out, almost at his limit.

His words stirred her desire even deeper, resulting in a rush of sticky fluids that pooled on the floor beneath them. He gave a guttural groan as the feeling of her juices dripped down his shaft and scrotum, quickening his movements beyond comprehension.

She screamed his name as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her entire body quaked involuntarily. She had never felt something so strong! Her insides locked on his member, milking him unexpectedly, causing them both to slide down the glass in exhaustion.

Panting heavily, they both struggled to catch their breath.

Darien was the first to speak. "Oh my fucking goodness. I…that was….fuck. Incredible."

With her oxygen levels still depleted, she could do nothing but nod vigorously, completely agreeing with everything he said.

He pulled her next to him, pushing her sweaty curls away from her face, and kissed her deeply. "I swear I'll never feel this way about anyone else…" he breathed; barely heard by a dozing Serena.

He chuckled and she opened her eyes at the sound. "Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"You fall asleep pretty quickly huh?"

"Only after eating a really good meal… or until recently...having amazing, incredible sex with you." She laughed lightly and stretched. "OH!" she exclaimed when her foot touched the puddle. "What the hell? Was that from me?"

He chuckled again, feeling pretty damn good about the fact that he made her do that. "Yep. That's all you."

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is…" she looked horrified.

"Don't worry. It's not what you think it is. You um…'ejaculated'… from your g-spot."

"Wow. I didn't even know I could do that." Noticing that he was quite possibly a neat freak, she asked, "Um…that won't stain will it?"

"It's clear, so it shouldn't…but…I'll go get something to clean it up." He pulled his shorts up and got up to leave, but turned around to tell her, "Oh yeah, the bathroom is the first door to the left if you need to use it."

"Ok. Um…is it okay if I just walk around like this?" she asked as she looked around for her strewn clothes.

Smiling, he said, "Anytime you feel like it, babe, _any_time at all. Maybe I need to turn the lights on, you know…so I can see _everything_. But first…" He grabbed a remote control, activating blinds to hide the panoramic view of his windows. "I think they saw enough, don't you?" He asked with a quirked brow, making her laugh. And with that said, he turned on the lights and waited for her to gather her things, so he could watch her naked body sway all the way to the bathroom.

He made a smacking sound with his lips as she closed the door. "Beautiful."

Remembering that he was still wearing the condom, he went into the kitchen to grab a paper towel to dispose of it.

Flicking on another light, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

"Holy shit!"

"Ditto."

"What the hell, man? I thought you were supposed to be resting! What are you doing in here?" Darien practically yelled.

"Hey, now don't you go yelling at me." Nathan wagged his finger at Darien in a mocking manner. "I got thirsty and I kept calling for you, but you didn't hear me. So instead of dying of thirst, I came into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice." Nathan explained to him calmly, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Why the hell didn't you turn on a light or something?"

"Too tired."

"Oh my God." Darien paused for a second, then asked, "How long have you been in here?"

Nathan just whistled under his breath before talking, "You sure are asking a lot of questions. But if you must know….Long enough to know that you like to bite her ass and fuck in front of open windows. _And_ that you made her cum from her g-"

"You saw her naked?" He screeched uncharacteristically, interrupting Nathan. "What the fuck man? Not cool! Not cool at all!"

Nathan grinned. "Well…I didn't see her _completely_ naked…until **you **turned on the lights. And with all due respect, man…" He made a gesture with his hand, indicating what he thought about her body. "Niiiice."

Darien's face was red in anger and embarrassment, and he nearly screamed again. " What? You can't just say shit like that! I can't fucking believe you man!" Darien pointed an accusatory finger at his friend. "You're a fucking voyeur Nate."

"Maybe so, but you're a possessive exhibitionist." He shrugged his shoulders unabashedly. "And I didn't plan on watching! You guys were so loud that I had to see what was going on. And I wasn't going to interrupt that shit. You said so yourself how 'incredible' it was. Now wouldn't you be even more pissed if I had walked out during that? Come on, man think about it. I did you a favor by staying in here."

Instead of responding, Darien rambled through the cabinets looking for a tiny bear shaped weapon.

Nathan leaned against the kitchen counter, finishing off his orange juice. "Hey, D.? Whatcha looking for?" he asked casually.

Darien produced the bottle of honey he was looking for with a triumphant grin and an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey man…what are you going to do with that?" Nathan asked as he began to back away slowly, then breaking into a full run, knocking over a breakfast bar stool in an attempt to slow him down.

Darien jumped over the chair and was just centimeters away from grabbing him, when they both heard the bathroom door click.

"Darien, are you okay? I heard a noise…"

"Serena! Uh…are you dressed?"

"I know you prefer that I remain naked, but yes I'm dressed." She called out before she froze in her tracks with a blistering red face. "Oh...Hi Nathan."

Nathan smiled a knowing smile and waved from his position near the wall. "Hi, _Sere-na_." He drawled. Darien moved just a fraction of an inch to throw the honey behind his back and Nathan tore off into the spare bedroom he was previously sleeping in, laughing all the way.

"It's nice to see he's feeling better." Serena commented absently.

"Not for long." Darien muttered under his breath.

"Uh…we didn't wake him, did we? I had forgotten that you were watching over him tonight. I should have waited to come over."

"To tell the truth, I kinda forgot about him too. The last time this happened, he slept clear into the next day. But, I'm glad you came over." He reached out, pulling her to him again.

She tried to smile, but a yawn came out in its place. "Me too, but it's getting late...I should go."

"You could always stay here…" he offered.

She smiled, but declined. "If I were to stay here, you and I both know that neither one of us would get any sleep."

"True...but isn't that the best part about sleepovers?" He grabbed her by the waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Cute. But I have to go. I can hear my bed calling me from here."

"I can hear my bed calling you too. But maybe you can stay over some other time."

"Yeah…I could." She yawned again.

"Okay. I get the point. You're sleepy. I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

Serena had been safely buckled in her Range Rover and kissed goodnight at least ten times.

"Alright, already!" she laughed and playfully pushed him away when he came in for kiss eleven. "I have to go! Its past midnight."

"Okay, I'll let you go…but you have to promise me you'll call me as soon as you make it home. I just want to be sure you made it there safely."

"Okay, I promise." She blew him a kiss and he stepped back to let her pull off. He watched her as she went, already missing her presence.

"I think I love that girl." He said to himself as he made his way back to his place, glancing at the lobby's world clock. "And I think Nathan's due for that ass kicking right about now."

* * *

_Okay! So what did yo guys think? Isn't Nathan just the cutest a-hole you've ever met? *sigh* I have a thing for jerks...what can I say? ^_^*_

_I hope you thoroughly enjoyed your dose of lemonade today! And if you didn't... Don't look at me like that...I can't help the way my mind works...*_*`_

_I'm also hoping that by the next chapter, I can progress a little quickly with the time frame of this story. Lol. It's like 10 chapters spanning less than a week (damn my attention to detail!). I'll see if I can write in a time lapse on the next one. Not by much, but maybe a week or so. _

_*****And yes, that ringtone in the last chapter was "Control" by Metro Station. Awesomeness.******_

_And now I'm off to work on "Video Girl"...such a procrastinator..^^;;_

_Please review!_

_Lots of love,_

_~*~*~L.b.D.~*~*~_


	11. Dizzy Up the Girl

_Hiya SM fan ficcers! _

___Ahhhh...forgive me for holding out so for so long. Had to work past writer's block and of course when I did, life jumps in the way and says "NU-UH! NO WRITING FOR YOU!" Thanks to those who stayed with me and encouraged me to update (story and author alerts too!). I HEART YOU GUYS- seriously. _

_**** Also, I would like to give a really **LOUD** shout out of gratification of you readers who have continued to review and private message me like wayyy after the last update **( Isis2010, Breezy24, RennyyRenn (turn that frown upside down ^_^), buttaflykissesxoxo, bluestriker666, LightningRose , TropicalRemix, LaLadyNera )! **__Even though I haven't updated in so long, you guys still make me feel like I have the potential to become a great writer someday. d'awwwwwwww! *****_

_Especially so to stephumz, lunacrusader, momo cakes (P.C.D.M.- was that it? LMAO) and bella kawaii (usamamo) who has so eloquently reminded me *months* ago that Dare and Sere have been on auto-phuk since September! LMAO...SERIOUSLY. She's right. Nearly a year? Can you imagine? They must be EXHAUSTED! XD _

_I can only hope that this chapter appeases you all (^.~). Its kinda of a filler...setting up future situations and what nots. _

_So please enjoy!_

**Rated M** _still _(yeah...that's probably not going to change...) for language, hot guys with tool humor, extremely embarassing situations...and citrus fruits of a certain variety *wink,wink* (I'm totally serial here.)

**Standard disclaimer**: **I do not, nor have I ever said or **

**claimed to have said in any way, shape or form-(but only in dreams)-have any rights to Sailor Moon or it characters. I have an abstract**

**imagination and any confusion may be blamed on that. Always is. *o_O* **(and thanks to the Goo Goo Dolls for that album way back that gave me this song title...) Don't own that either...the title you know, but the song I have.

Still AU with a smattering of OOC...

* * *

"You hang up first."

"No, you."

"Nooo. You hang up first."

"Give _me_ the damn phone. I'll do it." There was a scuffle for the phone, deep laughter in the background, and Darien calling someone a 'dick'.

"Hi. Serena? Yeah, Don Juan has to go now. His sweet talk has severely cut into our game time. Uh huh. Okay, hang on a sec." Zach held the phone away from his mouth as he yelled over to Darien, "She wants to know if she should bring anything over for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Just herself."

Zach was about to relay the message when he paused, "Geez, we've known you for years now, and you've never once invited us over for food. Why don't you ever invite us over for breakfast? We like pancakes too."

Looking away briefly, Darien grinned almost lecherously and mumbled under his breath, _"Because there's no way in hell I'm sharing what I'll be eating…"_

Nathan, taking note of his friend's self-righteous look, tapped a finger on his chin feigning an intense thought process, "You know, Zach...I do believe it's 'cause we don't have milk jugs." He laughed, making obscene gestures with his hands, thoroughly enjoying his jump into the once private conversation. As a second thought he added, "Tell her to bring extra tits for milk, just in case."

Darien narrowed his eyes and tossed the basketball with brute force for that comment, hoping it would knock the wind out of Nathan. He hadn't forgotten about him seeing Serena naked that time, and he couldn't help but wonder if he thought about it whenever he saw her. Unfortunately, as Nathan had been a jock his entire life, he caught the ball before it did any damage and offered Darien a huge eat shit grin in return.

Zach chortled, "He says to just bring your sweet little self and nothing else. Uh- huh. Yeah, I've been fine. Really? How's that going? I know what you mean, I –"

"Why are you still talking to my girl?" Darien barked, coming up to Zach. "You bitched at me for being on the phone. Get off and let's play." He reached for the phone, but Zach ignored his outstretched hand and continued to talk with Serena.

"Well Serena, I'd love to finish our conversation, but your boyfriend is getting violent. Okay. You too. Oh! Before I go, Nathan said to bring extra tits…you know…for milk. You _will_?" He guffawed loudly, "Oh that is too sweet! Okay, I'll tell him. _Bye_."

Darien stood with his eyes closed in barely restrained patience. His hands twitched at his side, as he wondered how in God's name he had ever befriended anyone as annoying as Zach. He was itching to choke the scrawny little fucker, but they needed him to play two on two just as soon as Jayden decided to grace them with his presence and Kevin was currently M.I.A., so they couldn't call him in as back up… Nevertheless, no matter how annoying Zach was, he was still a friend. So, instead of physically mutilating one of his _dearest_ and _closest_ friends, he busied his hands by dragging them down his face in a clear sign of exasperation.

"You did _not_ just tell her that."

Zach bit back laughter, "I'm just the messenger. But she _did_ say that she'd bring them with bells and whistles on."

His mind cued perversion...and automatically sculpted a vision of a bare Serena with nipple tassels and heard the pleasant ringing of bells as she shimmied …

Taking notice of the glazed over look in Darien's eyes, Zach said, "Relax dude. I was just joking. She hung up after she heard you about breakfast. Sheesh, you guys are like rabbits. Do you ever do anything else with her besides _that_?"

"Sissy. Say the word. 'FUCK'. "Nathan countered as he shot a three pointer.

Darien caught the rebound from Nathan's shot and went for a layup, but didn't answer.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Oh, real mature, Nathan. Just because we're guys doesn't mean we have to live up to the stereotypical expectancies of thinking with our dicks all the time, although scientifically speaking—"

"Blah, blah, blah, get to the point, geek," Nathan interjected while he battled Darien for possession of the ball.

He paused to give Nathan a pointed look. "I'm just saying...you can't really build a relationship on just _'that'_ alone, cumwad."

"Cumwad?" He laughed, stopping abruptly. "That's a new one, but call me that again and I'll kidney punch your lanky ass."

Zach scoffed, "Whatever. You know I'm right. Darien knows it too. And technically, you guys aren't officially dating and that kind of leaves her open to accept offers from other guys."

Nathan pretended to think about it for all of two seconds and prodded, "Yeah Darien, although Professor Dorks has been in a pussy drought so long that he's technically been reverted back to virgin status, he kinda has a point. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Keep talking shit Nate and I'll get your MOM to remedy my drought, dickhead." Zach shot back heatedly, then pitifully mumbled to himself that it was hard to sleep with someone else when he wasn't quite over his ex.

Nathan waved off the scathing comeback about his mom; as if she'd _ever_….HA! Though his mother did have an attraction for younger men, she'd laugh his ass right into therapy.

Darien looked as though he'd been slapped. He hadn't even considered someone else asking his Serena out. But...they had an arrangement, right? He told her that they could be whatever she wanted them to be. He wasn't going to put any pressure on her and she seemed fine with the way things were going. He didn't _think_ she'd sleep with another guy while she was seeing him…but she _did_ have the right to. His ebony locks shook in denial. There was no way she'd even let another guy touch her- for a few reasons. One, he'd kill the bastard with his bare hands-whether she wanted the guy or not-and two, she wasn't that type of girl; she'd told him so herself. She was his, all his. She proved it every time they were alone- with their quality time usually beginning or ending in a sexual experience. That and whenever he saw her, the smallest of kisses could turn into a full out make out session. Her lips were wicked and after the first few times, _she_ was the one to initiate any further sexual contact beyond their kisses. She couldn't – _wouldn't_- want to see another guy after all she shared with him. So what that it had only been a few weeks since their first hook up; he felt like he'd known her forever….and plus there was that time in high school…He knew he was totally irresistible to her. There wasn't any reason for him to worry, right? _RIGHT?_

But Zach did have a pretty good point…they hadn't even discussed exclusivity. Not to mention the fact that he didn't know the full extent of how she felt about him- if she wanted something more - they just kinda fell into the pattern of doing what they did. _'What the hell am I waiting on?'_ he thought, and vowed to make it official as soon as possible. Maybe she'd want to go beyond being exclusive sex partners; right to being his girlfriend. Maybe she'd even let him take her on a date…He smirked. Possible ideas of their first date filtered through his mind-he'd have to make it spectacular enough for her to be swept away with emotion, thus minimizing his chances of being rejected. _'Not that she'd reject me anyway,'_ he grinned, totally sure of what her decision would be.

"Geez! Look at you man!" Nathan exclaimed as he practiced a crossover dribble. "You're smitten with her! All he did was ask you a simple question and you're over there thinking of new ways to pitch your woo. One word, D., one word. _Whipped," _he said, as if it were a curse.

Darien frowned, mad at the fact his friend read him like a book. So what if he was whipped? Nothing wrong with that. "Shut up," he retorted as he positioned himself for a three pointer. _Swish_.

"Not denying it, I see."

"You shut up too."

Laughter rang out from Nathan, but Zach wasn't done yet.

"Sooo…what's it like?" He inquired as he caught the rebound, wanting to know all of the dirty details. He figured if wasn't going to get any himself, he should at least know how well his friend's sex life was going.

"What's what like?" Darien faked ignorance as he stole the ball and went for a half-court shot, knowing exactly what Zach wanted to know.

Nathan chuckled with a devious glint in his eyes, "The ins and outs, the curves, the T & A…"

The ball bricked hard and Darien's head snapped to glare at him, "Say one more thing about that and you die."

"Please," Nathan jeered as he snatched the ball before it went astray, "I laugh in death's fac-"

"Oh...you mean like you laughed in Lita's?" Darien disputed and laughed as Nathan tripped over his own feet, sputtering and unable to grasp a decent comeback.

WELL... _that_ shut him up. One of THE most embarrassing things to happen to him since _ever _and Lita _still_ wasn't speaking to him- not even a simple hello. _And_ never mind the fact that she seemed utterly repulsed by the mere sight of him; he barely even remembered what he'd done that was so AWFUL for her to react the way she did, _and_- "Well played, sir." He conceded, lest he give into the urge to whine out his frustrations.

Before Zach could ask just what the hell happened, Jayden came barreling through the gym doors.

"Sorry I'm late guys. What'd I miss?"

* * *

Morning couldn't come soon enough for Serena. But when it did, she found herself in a world of hurt. She'd tossed and turned throughout the night, barely able to contain her excitement in her sleep. The excitement that sizzled through her veins earlier had now fizzled into a dull ache of limbs and exaggerated fatigue by her five a.m. wake up time. She yawned deeply as her tired body slid from the warm confines of her bed, arms blindly grabbing for the blaring alarm that was her cell phone.

"Alright, alright…,"she grumbled as she hit the dismiss button. Leaning back against the bed's massive frame, she slowly unraveled the sheets from around her ankles. She stretched and yawned again, trying to convince her body not to just give up and burrow back into the wonderful world of sleep. She had never been a morning person, but this was the only time and day of the week she would be able to spend with Darien, _alone_. Mondays sucked ass big time, but if she could start out every Monday with a little of Darien, she would gladly welcome them bright eyed and bushy tailed. Finally able to stand up, she glanced at her Chococat calendar confirming the hectic week ahead. She had dance rehearsal every day this week from the time she would leave the university until the late evening -with only a short break in between. The entire senior class would be included for the upcoming showcase during Senior Week, but there were limited spots for the headliners of the show. As such, if she wanted to secure an audition for a coveted spot, she would have to be at every rehearsal to display not only her dedication, but skill as well. Time alone with Darien was always nice, but she had waited her entire high school career for her moment in the spotlight. It was a chance to make a lasting imprint; to be remembered for something other than her infamous klutz attacks and monstrous appetite.

On the bright side of her diminished time with Darien, at least she would get to see Jayden during afternoon classes and get one step closer to knowing him. She sighed miserably, thinking of her brother and the relationship she wished they could have. His bright smile and easy going nature made her long for the happy family she knew they all could be, if only…

"Oh well. Better make the most of this morning!" She chirped, not wanting to give into any tarnishing thoughts that would disrupt the fantasy of her family becoming complete. Grabbing her very-berry scented bath essentials, she headed off to the shower in preparation of a morning treat.

Ilana opened a bleary eye at the sound of her daughter barreling through the halls. She heard a series of loud thumps followed by a poorly disguised piercing squeal and a quick "I'm okay!" to no one in particular. Glancing at the alarm clock, she noticed it was quite unusual for her daughter to be awake before seven a.m. - 6:30 to be exact-and on a school day no less! Her daughter milked her precious sleep time for everything it was worth, usually only waking up 20 minutes before school began, resulting in a mad dash and a few speeding tickets (ones her father knew nothing about, thank you very much). She contemplated briefly if she should just go back to sleep; that maybe Serena was finally maturing by waking up at a reasonable time, but her mother's intuition whispered how unlikely it was. Rising slowly, she grabbed her robe, shuffled her feet into her slippers, and made her way through the hall and down the ridiculous amount of stairs. Just as she arrived into the kitchen, the side door that led out to the garage shut quietly in an obvious attempt to sneak out. Seconds later, the gentle purr of Serena's vehicle began and she pulled off.

Ilana's arched brows knitted together in wonderment, "Now where could she be off to this early?" Looking around the still neat kitchen- not even a crumb near the toaster, she gathered that the child hadn't even eaten before she left. "How strange…," she mused aloud, hoping that the indeterminate state of her strained marriage wasn't going to cause any future behavioral issues with her daughter.

As she threw herself into making breakfast for the remainder of her family, the voices of Kennedy and Sammy carried down the stairwell.

"_Oh_ come on! Why do _I_ have go to work with you? Can't I just enroll at Madison for the rest of the semester?"

Kennedy shook his head and gave his son a simple, "Nope."

"Dad _please_! For the love of all things holy, please don't make me go to work with you!" Sammy trailed his father down the stairs and into the kitchen, begging and pleading like a five year old.

Kennedy grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite to hide his smile, "Sorry, son. I can't guarantee that Madison will accept you this late in the year, and besides that, you've already passed the equivalency tests for your grade. You really want to sit in school? Where's the fun in that when you already know everything? Plus, this'll give you the chance to work off your debt for when you wrecked your car."

Ilana stiffened when her husband entered the area. She was grateful that he hadn't yet realized she was there. Things were still extremely awkward between the two of them; hovering between barely speaking and high decibel arguments. How had they let their marriage come to this? It had been months since they shared a room and even longer since they'd actually _slept_ together. What if he had found someone else to warm his bed and take care of his needs? Many beautiful women worked in his company; it wouldn't be hard for him to find someone… She'd accused him so many times before…maybe she was right? Even in his early forties, his physique was still firm and strong. And though his lush blond curls were beginning to gray at the temples, it only added to his handsome form, giving him a distinguished look. She absently fingered her few gray hairs, thinking how she must look like an old hag compared to him.

Sammy frowned, remembering all too well the damage his first car took from his recklessness. "But the insurance paid for that! Can't I just use that money to get a car?" At his father's _'you must be shitting me'_ look, Sam changed tactics, "Mo-_ommm_! Can't you do something?"

So trapped within her insecurities, she jumped and nearly dropped a frying pan on her foot.

Taking notice of his wife's presence, Kennedy almost choked on his apple and turned slowly turned around. He tensed, awaiting her disagreement, which would ultimately end in a spat. He held in his sigh; he really didn't want to get the day started with discord. To his surprise, she agreed.

Giving a timid smile, she told him, "Sorry Sammy, but your father has a point. You have to be held responsible for your actions; working to repay your debt is the responsible thing to do. And _if_ you happen to get blessed with another vehicle, I'm sure you'll take better care of it." Her tone spoke of finality, and Sammy conceded his argument- for the moment.

"Fine. I'll go get ready…" He grumbled, racing for the stairs, but stopping only three steps up. "If I happen to pay this '_debt'_ as you call it-"

Kennedy interjected, "_WHEN_, not _if_."

Sammy rolled his eyes, but corrected himself, "Okay, _WHEN_ I pay this debt off, can I at least choose what kind of car I'll get next? Or maybe Sere can give me her car when she graduates?"

"Absolutely NOT. If you get her car, then how will she get around? I hope you don't expect her to ride with _boys_," He said the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth. There was no way his baby girl would be riding in a boy's car. He'd been a teenager before and knew all too well how they could use their rides to manipulate a girl into being with them so they could do only _God_ knows what- OH HELL NO! Kennedy took a deep breath to calm down, but made a mental note to text Serena to remind her how awful and disgusting boys were and to stay away from them. _Forever_. "I'll tell you what, we'll take a look around and go for the best deal we can find."

Ilana raised a brow in question that made him feel scrutinized. "Safety should be a top concern as well, right Ken?"

Kennedy bit into his bottom lip, _'So much for avoiding discord…'_

"Of course, Ilana. What kind of father wouldn't think of safety?" He bit out, ready to defend himself against any accusation.

His choice of words brought about a feeling of tension in the room and Sammy belatedly realized that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut about the stupid car.

"I didn't say that you wouldn't- you know what? Never mind. I'm not getting into this with you today."

"Getting into what? You're the one who started it!"

Sammy observed his parents bicker like a couple of bratty kids. "Ahh...forget I said anything. I'll be ready in ten minutes," He said and ran to get ready as quickly as possible to prevent the start of a World War III between his parents.

* * *

"_Oh God, Darien!"_ Serena cried, voice laden with ecstasy. She glanced up at his bare chest, thanking whatever deity responsible for this incredible moment. Food _and_ half-naked man candy? _'The breakfast of champions…'_ she thought with certainty.

Clad in simple black pajama pants, he leaned against the counter next to where she was sitting, enjoying the facial expressions of her raw bliss, petting and stroking his ego. If he'd been a cat- a fierce, ferocious one of course- he would have purred at her praises.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this?" She asked, previously finishing a spinach omelet topped with bacon and cheese and now polishing off wonderfully delicious pancakes. She chewed enthusiastically and clicked her heels excitedly as she reached for the tropical fruit salad before her.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "Eh, I guess it kind of came natural…" He trailed off, not really wanting to tell her why it had come natural. It had to come natural, otherwise he'd have starved or been malnourished; he didn't have a mother or father to teach him those things- no family- well, _real_ family anyway. Just a self-serving, cruel intentioned, money- grubbing so called _Uncle_- no matter; this was _not_ the time to be thinking of that bastard- not when he had secured the company of a lithe blonde goddess.

She gave a thoughtful nod and for that, he was grateful. Darien watched as she bit into a luscious strawberry and chuckled as she gave a moan of approval as the sweet juice dribbled down her chin. She was a girl that _clearly_ enjoyed her food. Her eyes lit up with sparkles, mesmerizing him in twinkles of aqua. His own eyes deepened in response to the beautiful sight and his chiseled face portrayed curiosity. Moving from her side to stand between her legs, he desperately wondered if he should kiss her juicy lips; if were possible to experience the taste through her mouth. His hands moved along her thighs in a stimulating motion and she giggled lightly.

"Is it good?" He murmured and she brought the rest of the berry to his lips in offering.

"Why don't you find out?" She licked her lips teasingly and watched him closely as he bit into the fruit sensually. The moment their eyes became tangled in a blue gaze, she knew she wanted him- _badly_. Without notice, she kissed him- chastely at first, but then actively seeking and tasting the berry's juice of his lips. Though surprised, he caught the rhythm of her tongue across his lips and into his awaiting mouth.

She groaned deeply in his kiss and inched her bottom to the edge of the counter in effort of getting closer. Taking her hint, Darien grabbed her, bringing him front and center to her core. Gasping as she felt his erection, she hooked her legs around him, pushing it further against her, crushing and grinding to create considerable contact.

'_God, she's a little firecracker!'_ He thought, totally enraptured as his hand cradled the back of her neck to intensify the kiss. She nearly mewled her arousal, mentally begging him to take the next step. In flowing motions, she raked the tips of her nails up and down the length of his back, triggering a shiver. Securing his hand under the softness of the underside of her thigh, he hiked her left leg closer to him causing her pleated skirt to rise, completely exposing her white lace panties with a tiny kitty embroidered on the hip.

"Well, hello _kitty_," he growled as he pulled away from the kiss. Her breath quickened, but he caught it and proceeded to lay her on the spacious counter top. Deft fingers unbuttoned her uniformed blouse, exposing a matching lace bra as he breathed in deeply the scent of her warmed skin. Removing her shirt completely, he laid feathered kisses up and down her throat, trailing a path to her heaving mounds of flesh. His eyes bore into hers, watching, and waiting to see her reactions as he traced the edges of the lace with his tongue. She squirmed in anticipation, wanting to push his hot mouth over the hardened buds, but the gaze of his eyes told her that he would take his time. Slowly, ever so _slowly_, did he make his way to them; kissing over the tips through the fabric before deciding to remove the bra altogether. Her breasts bounced freely from the restrained fabric and the shock of the cool air across her moist nipples had her ready and waiting. She bucked her hips gently, wanting him to lose control and take her wildly as he had done so many times before. But to no avail; keeping his slow, languid pace of winding kisses, he traveled lower and dipped his tongue into the well of her belly button, smiling as she gave a long winded moan of approval. His fingers trimmed the slim waist of her skirt, contemplating whether to keep it on or take it off. He always _did_ like the look of it on her…

Deciding to keep it on her, he lifted it, letting it rest above her waist as he set his sight on the tantalizing curves of her hips. The panties were cut in a boy short fashion, accentuating the lusciousness of her bottom and making his mouth water with the sight. Glancing into her eyes once more lit his simmering yearning into a full flame of primal need and _want_. She recognized the flicker in his cobalt mirrors and had her legs been placed together, her knees would have knocked with the sheer intensity of it all. Her heart jumped, skipped, and vaulted between beats, making her head spin with an emotion she dared not identify. Even without mental coherence, her thoughts linked dangerously to the potential fact that she was falling- tumbling into the precipice of the l-word. Debating that it could just as easily be an overdose of lust (the _other_ l-word) gushing through her veins based on the current position of Darien between her legs, she let the notion fall away carelessly.

Without losing a beat, he slid her panties off with ease, only catching momentarily on a stubborn stiletto heel.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered softly as he caressed the sensitive petals of her flesh with a gentle finger. Her scent was sweet and inviting and he swore she smelled just as the berries she consumed before. He had never enjoyed oral pleasures with another as he had with her. To him, being with her in moments like this spurred him to give her as much pleasure as she could take; never worrying with his own, because her satisfaction was key. She squirmed again, feeling the light, warm tufts of his breath on her clit, but wanting to feel something more. His warmth was misplaced for only a second, causing her to look down in slight confusion to see where he had gone. His left hand held her steady and his right one grabbed the tropical fruit plate.

"Don't worry," he grinned in a tantalizing fashion, "just getting some fruit to enjoy with your honey…"

His implication left her anxious and she nearly yelped when he licked her center, following the stroke with the slow dragging of a juicy strawberry teasing her entrance. He smiled up at her, showing her the 'fruit' of his labor. "See….honey." And she did see. The tip of the berry glistened with wetness and her mouth fell open as he bit into it, savoring the combinations of flavors. He swallowed and she wasted no time, threading her fingers into his hair, guiding him right to heart of her most sensitive area. The boldness she exuded broadened his excitement causing him to leak ribbons of pre cum in his pants. His erection pulsated almost painfully as he lapped vigorously at her, causing her body to thrum in carnality. Letting him go, she sat up abruptly just before she came and kissed him deeply, senses heightening by tasting herself on his lips; and now she wanted to taste him. Sliding from her place, she pushed him against the counter and licked at his chest on the way down. Before a word of protest could escape, his erection was freed and stroked tightly by her slim hands as she knelt before him. He sighed in bliss and took in the sight of his Serena, kneeling in sexy black pumps, topless with golden curls streaming over her breasts and down past her waist. He watched as she flicked a thick pigtail over one shoulder, exposing the full view of a plump breast tipped dusty pink, and took his erect penis clear into her mouth without hesitation.

Her lips enclosed firmly around the tip and she skimmed her tongue over the hypersensitive head, feeling the threads of his fluid escape. Sucking at him hungrily, she closed her eyes adrift in the act of gratifying him, thoroughly enjoying the way he pulled at her hair, getting lost in the feelings as well. Swirling her tongue again, he swiftly drew back before he coated her throat with sticky white fluids. Though it didn't spill into her mouth, it did happen to dribble a bit onto her bare breasts, before he caught it in his hands.

Nevertheless, he wasn't done and with the remainder of his strength he pulled her up, crushed her to him, and kissed her all the way to his bedroom.

His room was spacious, with a king sized bed clad in silky black sheets. They had only had sex once before on that bed, and it was begging to be done again. Slipping on a condom quickly in the dim lighting of the room, he entered her, brought her knee to her shoulder, and pounded into her with fierce rhythm.

_Quick, quick, slow._ _Quick, quick, slow_…and with each slow thrust, he licked up the side of her neck whispering naughty things in her ear that made her blush and tremble at the same time. At the time, his mind processed exclusivity to the extent of asking her whose '_kitty'_ it was. Didn't even realize that he had spoken the vulgar question aloud, but was elated to hear the return whisper of, "_Yours_…"

Right on the verge of an extreme climax, Serena's cell phone rang with a tone literally announcing, _'Hey pumpkin, it's Dad!'_ at its highest volume, making her near orgasm rewind back to nonexistent and her mid coitus position freeze- _completely_.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, looking into her wide as a doe eyes, obviously way too occupied inside of her to have heard why she was panicking.

"Oh my effing G! It's my _father_!" She whispered in shock, as if her father would hear the conversation.

"Shit, shit, shit! Your dad? He's not here is he?" Darien's eyes grew wide in a way that would have been extremely comical under different circumstances. He scrambled off her, wondering- hoping that her father knew nothing about him. If her father only knew what he was doing with his daughter right now… He remembered the stories of her father from high school- going ballistic and shit if any boy showed the even the _slightest_ interest in his daughter. Even Andrew hadn't been safe from him and he was considered a family friend! Glancing down at his formerly erect penis, he pulled up his pants and cursed her father's timing. Yep, thinking of Serena's crazed dad was definitely a libido killer.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man…." Serena repeated as she hurried to answer her phone. Unfortunately, by the time she reached it, the phone ceased its ringing and she noticed the time. With a loud squeal that had Darien sliding down the hall to see about her, she hurriedly put her bra back on and buttoned up her shirt. Her panties were forgotten as she went up to kiss him goodbye, quickly explaining that she was going to be super late and that she'd see him later that afternoon. He stood in his living room with a slight pout, sad that they didn't get to finish their early morning escapade. Walking to his bathroom in preparation for a cold shower, a smile slide across his face, "That girl could never get to school on time."

* * *

Serena raced up the stairs to her homeroom (which was considerably difficult due to the 'fuck me' heels she hadn't yet removed, in favor of her comfy Chuck Taylor's currently stashed away in her locker), hoping she would be able to sneak in before the teacher called roll. She couldn't afford to get a detention; she didn't want to miss the first rehearsal, plus it was just downright embarrassing to get a detention as a senior.

"Sweet relief!" She cried as her homeroom came into view. Slipping through the door just as it was closing; she stumbled over her own feet but thankfully caught herself by grabbing the edge of Shawn Bradford's desk. He looked up at her startled, but with a slight smile, "You okay?"

She nodded dumbly and whispered, "Sorry 'bout that!" The teacher had her back to the class, writing some unimportant announcement on the dry board. _'If I can just sneak by…'_ she thought and proceeded to tip toe as quietly as possible to her seat five spaces back. It shouldn't have been hard as the entire class was engaged in conversation making more than enough noise for the teacher to NOT hear her.

She spotted her friends and placed a finger over her lip to warn them not to call her out. Almost there…a few more steps and she would have been home free. The final bell rang and the class quieted down, allowing the clacking of her heels to be heard.

"AH! Miss Tsukino! So glad of you to join us!" The teacher stated, without turning around causing a murmur of snickering from her fellow classmates.

Serena was flabbergasted, "Aww, man! How did you know it was me?" She whined as the teacher handed her a slip.

"Intuition, Miss Tsukino, pure intuition." The teacher stated and continued her mundane writing on the board.

"Ah dammit!" Serena muttered and stamped her foot, suddenly feeling a gentle breeze of cool air under her skirt but paying no mind to it. Jake, co-captain of the baseball team, poked her and tossed a folded piece of paper over her shoulder, pointing at Mina two seats over when she gave him an irritated look.

"Oh. Thanks." Unfolding the note, she read over it quickly.

_~Check your phone! ~_

She pulled out her phone and saw that she had three unread text messages; one from Mina, one from Ami, and the last one from Darien.

_~You horn dog! I know what you've been doing. __**;-)**__ Don't try to deny it- ur hair is jacked up big time!~__***Irre$i$table El oh vee ee!***_

Serena's mouth dropped open and blushed a rich pink as she looked at Mina and absently brought a hand up to feel the disarray of her pigtails. Mina gave her a saucy grin and winked before turning her attention to a previous conversation.

Ami's read:

_~Please tell me you are on some type of contraceptive? __**:-{ **__Not trying to nag, I promise.~_ _***BLU***_

_'Gah! Is it that obvious?'_ she thought.

Serena bit into her bottom lip, texting Ami back immediately. She was so sweet, showing concern and everything; aside from the niggling doubt in the back of her mind, she was sure everything was fine.

_~Ur such a good friend, but don't worry Ames! I promise I've been protected every time! __**0=) **__***3Sweet3***_

Ami looked up, black and electric blue strands falling over her eyes and smiled; happy that her friend was being responsible at least in _some_ decisions.

The last text she read was Darien's- the contents of which made her shriek in mortification and cross her legs tighter than skinny jeans on a guy's junk.

"Miss Tsukino! I'm sure I can speak for us all and ask that you save your outbursts for a more suitable environment than a classroom!" The teacher snapped and half the class had to agree, still covering their ears.

"Yes, Ms. Lambert," she atoned meekly as the feeling of stickiness between her thighs finally became apparent. Setting her head down on the desk with a minor thump, she blanched reading over the text again.

_~ Babe…I don't know how to tell you this…but I still have your panties.~ __**D.**_

* * *

_Sorry to leave it there..I'm trying to get moving onto the next chapter..._

_Sooooo, Sunday (8/14) was my birthday...and it would a wicked belated birthday gift if you lovelies out there would **review**. My bunny will stay sad if you don't. *SIGH*. Curse me out and/or pinch me if you must for me taking so long... (but send cookies to soften the blow! Oh yeah... and don't forget to Facebook me...yes, I'm there ^_^)_

**(\(\**

**( u.u)**

**O_('')('')**

_Lots of hugs and kisses!_

_~*~*~L.b.D.~*~*~_


End file.
